Heroes: Alternate Story Line
by songintheair
Summary: We follow the stories of Nathan, Peter, Claire, Hiro, Nikki and the others. Spoilers up to 'Distractions.' This story was intended to be an alternate storyline, I understand that it is not what actually happens :]
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place shortly after we learn that Nathan is Claire's biological father. Imagine that there is a missing episode between that and this story. Here are some notes to catch you up:

After Meredith calls and informs Nathan that their daughter, Claire, survived the fire and has just come to see her, he acts indifferent and tells her that he can't have anything to do with her, as he is running for Congress and is married with children. He keeps up his search for Peter.

Mohinder goes to Nathan, again pressing the fact that he needs to study Peter. Nathan informs him that Peter is still missing, and asks if he knows anything. Mohinder says that he does not, and Nathan contacts Simone.

After coming home, Jessica murders two policemen who come to take Micah in to custody for being caught on camera robbing several banks in the Las Vegas area (at this time Micah is at school, and D.L. is out job searching.) She drives out to the middle of the desert and buries the bodies.

Claire, on her way to see her birth mother again, is stopped by a man who calls himself Linderman and tells her that he is her birth father. He says that Meredith told him Claire survived, and he wants to talk to her. Claire goes with him, at first reluctantly, but when she sees that he has an ability, she believes him. We never really see his face; it's usually covered in a shadow. However, when he leaves briefly for a meeting, she finds a piece of paper in his office referring to the PrimaTech Paper Company, and immediately suspects he has lied to her.

Hiro and Ando continue the search for the sword, and eventually find it in a personal gallery of Mr. Linderman in Las Vegas, NV. They have a meeting with Linderman, and Hiro tries to explain the importance of the sword without spelling it out. Linderman laughs in their faces and tells them to get lost. They steal it, but some of Linderman's henchmen see them, and chase after them.

Peter, having discovered that his emotions are the key to his power, continues training with Claude. He still keeps himself hidden from his family and friends, but is still unable to use his powers on command.

**

* * *

****THE JOURNEY**

(We see flashes of Claire running from the man she believes is her father, Linderman, he screams after her "You can't escape me; I can follow you anywhere…Peter is waking up from his hallucination, he looks at the calendar and sees that it is November 3…Jessica/Nikki is in a car she stole, racing through the desert; look on her face is that of Jessica…Hiro and Ando hurry quietly out of the large building that is Linderman's Montana headquarters)

Mohinder's voice: _We are all on a journey. Whether towards our dearest hopes, or away from our deepest fears, we are constantly moving; inching towards the moment where we can finally take control of our own lives. Humans as a species desire for this constantly; control. And, though it often seems futile, we continue. We continue to hope, we continue to fear; we continue to exist. And, God willing, we will continue to do so._

(cue intro)

(Claire runs out of the Montecito and catches a cab; asks to be taken to the airport.)

Claire: (somewhat out of breath) Airport, please.

(as the cab pulls away from the sidewalk, Claire closes her eyes and leans her head against the window, beginning to cry.)

NEXT SCENE

(Peter wakes up with a start; he has just passed out and had another premonition of the bomb going off. He is breathing heavily and is sweaty, the calendar says that it is November 3. He stares at it for a second before standing. He is in a darkened apartment. Claude enters from the side, carrying a plate and eating a sandwich)

Claude: Well, good, you're awake.

Peter: Uh, what happened?

Claude: You passed out. (taking a bite)Trying too hard to concentrate your empathy; you know, you wasted quite a bit of time.

Peter: I had another vision.

Claude: (taking a bite) Blow up again?

Peter: (frustrated) Look, this isn't a joke!

Claude: (placing the sandwich back on the plate and taking a step toward him) Don't push it, kid. Your passing out is wasting a hell of a lot of time-

Peter: What? Like I'm doing it on purpose?

Claude: I don't know! You're weak, and with every passing second, you only prove that fact further. I'm wasting my time. (turns to walk out)

Peter: No! (Claude stops; Peter rubs his own forehead in anxiety) Please, give this a chance. (Claude turns and looks at Peter)…It's my only… chance.

Claude: (sighs) What did you see?

Peter: Pretty much the same thing… only, it was more… realistic.

(Claude continues watching him; waiting for him to continue)

Peter: There were real… people. And, I felt it… It was this, this… intense pain. (walks to the window, and looks out) And, I caused it.

Claude: (walks to stand by him) You won't… just quit this passing out thing. (walks back to his sandwich)

Peter: (still looking out the window; almost to himself) Yeah, I'll try…

NEXT SCENE

(Nikki/Jessica is in the car, looking baleful. She is speeding down the highway through the desert. Suddenly, Nikki takes over and she slams on the brakes. She is breathing deeply and looks around her, as though she is seeing her surrounding for the first time. She looks down at the blood-soaked clothing in her lap)

Nikki: (starting to cry) No! No… this wasn't supposed to happen. (looks in the rearview mirror)

Jessica: What did you think would happen, Nikki? You said you wanted to see Micah and D.L, so I did what it took.

Nikki: (crying) You weren't supposed to kill anyone

Jessica: Oh, wah, wah… stop crying! Be strong for once; keep driving, our son needs us.

Nikki: (shakes her head) No… I'll hurt him-

Jessica: Shut up! Do you really think I'd hurt him?

Nikki: You already did.

Jessica: (rolls her eyes) Dammit, you know that was an accident.

Nikki: I can't risk it again… you're out of control-

Jessica: I wouldn't have to be if you'd learn to be strong. Take control, Nikki!

Nikki: (now crying into her hands) I can't.

Jessica: Exactly… and that's, why you have me.

Nikki: (looks back up at Jessica… suppressing her tears) I don't need you.

Jessica: Wanna bet?

(Nikki looks past Jessica's image and sees three cop cars racing towards her, sirens blaring)

(Jessica takes over Nikki's body)

Jessica: Don't worry, little sister. I forgive you. (smiles menacingly)

NEXT SCENE

Claire gets out of the cab and pays the cabbie. She quickly walks into the airport and walks up to the front desk

Desk Lady: Hi there, young lady. How may I help you?

Claire: (digging into her purse) Hi, I need a ticket to New York City, please.

Desk Lady: (types on the keyboard and views the screen) Um… when will you be leaving?

Claire: As soon as possible?

Desk Lady: Oh… I'm sorry… All flights to New York are booked up for a week.

Claire: How is that possible? Aren't there, like, three airports in the vicinity?

Desk Lady: (looks up at her) I'm sorry, dear. We're only flying to New York with one airline at this time… And it's all booked up… Would you still like to book?

Claire: Uh...no. (breaths deeply, frustrated) Is there a bus or train station nearby?

Desk Lady: yes. There's a Greyhound station, 200 South Main Street.

Claire: Thanks. (turns and runs out. Hails and steps into a cab)

Cabbie: Where to?

Claire: The Greyhound station.

(The next thing we see, Claire is stepping up to the bus station desk)

Desk Man: Where to?

Claire: New York City.

Desk Man: Okay (types and eyes the computer)

Desk Man: Next bus leaves in 10 minutes.

Claire: Perfect.

Desk Man: Okay…that'll be $195

Claire: (as she hands him the cash) Um… do you know how long it will take to get there?

Desk man: It says here it will take about… two and a half days.

Claire: (taking the ticket) Two and a half days?!

(Desk man looks at her weirdly)

Claire: Fine… thanks.

NEXT SCENE

(Hiro and Ando silently sneak out of the Linderman building, Hiro holds th sword in his hands gingerly. It is dark outside, and the ground looks wet, like it has rained recently.)

Ando: I cant believe this is happening. I'm a fugitive-

Hiro: Shh! (looking around him, checking for people) They'll hear you.

Ando: (whispering as they run down the street) Where are we going?

Hiro: back to New York.

Ando: Are you crazy? New York is going to blow up; I don't want to blow up.

Hiro: (stops and turns to face his friend) A hero does not run from his destiny. (turns and continues running)

Ando: I'm tired of you saying that. (follows him) Everytime you say that, I almost di-

(We hear a man's voice call from behind them)

Man: Hey!

(Hiro and Ando stop and turn to see five men, all dressed in black, and all employees of Linderman, running towards them, wielding flashlights and guns)

Ando: (looking hopelessly at them) Damn.

Hiro: Come! (grabs Ando and starts running again)

Ando: (groans)

(Hiro and Ando take off down the nearly deserted street, the men chase after them)

NEXT SCENE

(Claire holds her bag as she moves in a line of passengers through the bus. It is packed. Eventually, she finds an empty seat next to a girl who looks to be about 17 with a messenger bag in her lap. The girl is wearing headphones and is digging through her bag)

Girl: Dammit… where the hell-?

Claire: (still standing) Um, excuse me?

(The girl is still digging through her bag)

Claire: (louder) Excuse me?

(The girl stops digging and removes one headphone, looking up at Claire)

Girl: Sorry… what?

Claire: Um, I was just wondering if anyone's sitting here?

(A notebook sits on the empty chair, and the girl grabs it, making room)

Girl: No, go for it.

Claire: (moving to sit) Thanks.

(she sits and adjusts her bag so it is resting in her lap. She sighs and rests her head against the chair, closing her eyes)

Girl: Rough day?

Claire: (opens her eyes and looks at the girl. She has continued to rummage through her bag) Sorry?

Girl: I said 'rough day?' You just seem… anxious.

Claire: Yeah… I guess. (looks at the the chair in front of her)

Girl: (after a few seconds) Ahhh!

(Claire can't help but dignify her neighbor's triumphant 'ahhh!' with a glance; the girl has pulled a copy of Chandra Suresh's book, Activating Evolution, out of her bag)

Girl: You ever read this? It's fascinating… this guy Suresh, (she motions to the back cover) he says that humans are evolving again. He thinks there are people out there who can like… fly. How cool would that be? To fly?

Claire: (responds almost reluctantly) Cool…

Girl: Yeah… (begins talking almost as though Claire isn't there) sometimes I wish I could fly…

Claire: I feel ya.

Girl: (talking to Claire again) Yeah. Too bad this stuff isn't real. I mean… telekinesis? Flight?… It's only fantasy…

(Claire smiles to herself, turning her attention back to the chair in front of her)

Claire: Yeah… too bad.

Girl: Still, it's a good read.

NEXT SCENE

(Matt and Janice Parkman are excitedly preparing a 'romantic' dinner together, smiling and laughing as they move around their kitchen)

Matt: (he has been mixing salad as Janice stands beside him cutting bread. He stops and grabs her, kissing her deeply)

Janice: (laughingly) Matt! Stop! If you keep that up we'll never finish this dinner.

Matt: (smiling adoringly at her as she continues cutting the bread) I'm sorry, I'm just… a baby!

Janice: Sweetheart, it's been a week!

Matt: And I can't be excited!? It's our first kid!

Janice: _Of course you can be… and thank God you are._

Matt: Why wouldn't I be excited?

Janice: (slams the knife down in mock frustration and turns to him, smiling) You need to stop doing that! I didn't say anything!

Matt: Sorry (returns to fixing the salad)

(she continues too, and no one says anything for a couple of seconds)

Matt: (stopping) No but seriously, why wouldn't I be excited?

Janice: Matt! (moves past him to put the sliced bread on the table) Can we not do this now? _Please, not now._

Matt: (moves to her) Janice… no secrets. Remember?

Janice: I can't keep secrets from you, remember? You're constantly in my head-

Matt: I told you, I can't control it-

Janice: (slams her fists to her sides in frustration. When she speaks it is clear that she is trying to stay calm) Matt… honey. Please. Can we please just enjoy this lovely dinner we slaved over?

Matt: Fine. (Returns to the salad)

(Janice watches him, upset)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan is pacing back and forth in Peter's apartment, clearly worrying. He holds his cell phone in one hand, and his other hand runs through his hair. Simone is on the phone in the background, and Mohinder is thumbing through his father's book)

Simone: (hangs up and walks to Nathan) Hiro and Ando still haven't made it to Las Vegas… I'm worried

Nathan: yeah? (stops pacing and looks at her) and I'm worried that my entire campaign was all for nothing because my little brother can't keep his dreams separate from reality.

Simone: (walking towards him, her arms crossed across her chest) I thought you said you believed in him.

Nathan: (breaths deeply in frustration, turns away from her) Dammit. I don't know what I believe anymore. I shouldn't be worrying about this shit. I should be worrying about saying the perfect speech and picking the right tie-

Simone: Is that all you care about?

Nathan: (turning back to her abruptly, throwing a hand up in aggravation) Yes!

Simone: He's trying to save the world…

Nathan: (calming down) I thought you said 'no one can paint the future,' so how can he be saving the world, and from what?

Simone: (looks away) I don't know. (looks back) But he really believes in it… and Hiro and Ando and Isaac, too. Why shouldn't we?

Nathan: Lets see… a daydreaming nurse, a former drug-addict, and two random Japanese guys… you're right. Lets just jump right on that bandwagon.

(Simone glares at his sarcasm)

Mohinder: (stands up and moves to them, after having watched the quarrel) Look, either way, we need to find him-

Simone: (to Nathan) You don't care about him at all, do you?

Nathan: (pauses, looking, for a moment, deeply troubled. But as soon as it comes, the look is gone.) Look, just help me find him, okay? (Dialing a number on his cell) The press is going to have a field day when they realize my suicidal younger brother is missing.

(Simone rolls her eyes and moves back to the phone. She just stares at it as Nathan starts talking to someone on his phone)

Simone: (picking up the receiver) You're heartless, you know?

Nathan: (covers the speaker of his phone with his hand) And it's gotten me further than Peter's compassion has gotten him. (returns to his conversation)

(Simone stares at him in momentary shock. Mohinder shakes his head and returns to reading.)

NEXT SCENE

(Peter and Claude are staring in a mirror, neither has a reflection. Peter turns to Claude, looking hopeless)

Peter: I can't do it. I can't control this… its too big.

Claude: Quit whining; now! You have to focus-

Peter: Jesus! I've been focusing. I've been focusing so hard I'm surprised I haven't had a stroke. (turns back to the mirror; still no reflection)

Claude: That would certainly fix your blowing up problem, wouldn't it?

Peter: I'm starting to think that's our best bet-

Claude: You're not giving up… not after I've wasted all this time trying to teach you.

Peter: I haven't gotten it yet! What makes you think I'll get it in the next four days? I am going to explode.

Claude: (grabs Peter by the shoulders) Listen to me. You can get this… this power is yours for a reason… you can handle it. Anyways, you did it once.

Peter: (looking away) No, no I can't-

Claude: Peter! Stop… I told you before, I wont allow you to kill innocent people. Now, focus.

Peter: (sighs and turns back to the mirror)

Claude: Good, now breathe.

Peter: (shuts his eyes and breathes deep… tries 'focusing,' he is straining)

Claude: no! Stop! Don't you listen?

Peter: You told me to concentrate!

Claude: Right! I told you to concentrate, not burst a vessel.

Peter: What-?

Claude: You're trying too hard. Focusing just means focusing on those stupid, childish emotions you relate to those people whose powers you're trying to control; feel it, take control of it.

(Peter looks at him, confused. Claude turns him back to the mirror)

Claude: Just breathe…go on.

Peter: (breathes again and closes his eyes for a second)

(He is focusing and breathing for a few seconds when, his reflection flickers in the mirror for an instant then disappears)

Peter: I did it! I did it! (turns to Claude) I did it?

(claude nods)  
Claude: Don't get overexcited… keep going. It's going to take more than a flicker in that mirror to keep you from turning into a bomb (moves to sit on a chair, facing Peter)

(Peter turns to the mirror and goes to try again)

NEXT SCENE

(Claire has been sleeping, but wakes with a start when the bus stops and several people brush past to get off)

Claire: (still half asleep) where are we?

Girl: Parowan, Utah.

Claire: (turns to girl, stretching) Where?

Girl: (smiles) Middle of nowhere… you were out for a few hours.

Claire: (looking around at everyone moving around)

Girl: hey, we're here for about an hour… I'm gonna go to that little shop (points out the window to a small shop just inside the bus station) and find some sustenance, if you'd like to come.

Claire: Uh, sure.

(the next thing we see, the two girls are walking out of the shop onto the now crowded sidewalk, heading to the bus. Claire is holding a muffin and a small coffee, and the girl is holding a croissant and a bottle of juice. Claire notices a hawk, sitting on the bus, almost watching her.)

Claire: Do hawks live around here?  
Girl: Um… sure, I guess… I don't know. Why?

Claire: No reason… So, I'm sorry, I feel so rude, but… I didn't get your name-?

Girl: (smiles) No worries, its Gabrielle. And yours is-?

Claire: Claire.

Gabrielle: Cool.

Claire: So, where are you headed?

Gabrielle: New York… you?

Claire: Same… why are you going? If you don't mind my asking.

Gabrielle: (shrugs) I don't really know… I guess I'm just taking advantage of my newly attained freedom… I got on the bus in San Francisco, and I just feel the need to ride all the way through.

Claire: Sounds scary…

Gabrielle: yeah, I guess it is. Why are you going?

Claire: (as they walk up the stairs of the bus) There's just someone I have to see.

Gabrielle: (after taking a drink) Hmm… very enigmatic.

(They sit and eat for a moment)

Claire: You have family in New York?

Gabrielle: No… maybe… I don't know.

Claire: (lowers her food into her lap and looks at Gabrielle) Sorry?

Gabrielle: (eyes Claire, almost suspiciously) Why are you so interested?

Claire: (quickly turns her attention back to her food) Sorry! Just… I was curious. I guess I haven't had much positive contact with anyone in a while-

Gabrielle: Positive contact?

Claire: (pauses) Well-

Intercom: _We will be leaving the terminal in five minutes, please be seated and secure all personal objects._

Claire: It's a long story (leans back in her chair)

NEXT SCENE

(Jessica pulls the car over as the three cop cars frantically race after her. She smiles to herself and waits for them to surround her. Six cops, two from each car, jump out and hide behind their doors, wielding guns)

Cop 1:Nicole Sanders! Step out of the car and keep your hands where we can see them!

Jessica: (out the window) Alright… you don't have to yell. (begins unbuckling her seatbelt, but stops)

Nikki: (struggling to take control) Stop this! Please… I can-

Jessica: (fighting back to keep control) Nikki! I'm doing this for you! For Micah!

Nikki: (straining to shake her head and keep from crying) No you're not! You can't hurt them-

Jessica: Yes I can, and I will. We have to get back to Micah-

Nikki: No! Stop, please-

Jessica: You're pathetic! Let me do this!

Nikki: I don't need you-

Jessica: Yes, you do!

(by this time, the cops are exceedingly nervous and confused, as they watch Nikki argue with herself. They still hold their guns pointed at her)

Cop 1: (clearly nervous) I said, step out of the car! Now!

Jessica: (to Nikki; still struggling to unbuckle the seatbelt) After all I've done for you-

Nikki: All you do is hurt people!

Jessica: it's the only way!

Nikki: no-

Jessica: Now, let me do this.

Cop 2: Get out now! Or we shoot!

Nikki: Jessica! Please-

Jessica: Quit whining! You can't do this alone!

Nikki: (crying now) no-

Jessica: Give…me…control!

(she pauses for a few seconds, a blank look on her face. When she smiles at Nikki's defeated reflection in the mirror, we see that Jessica has, again, taken over)

Jessica: Good girl. (calls to the cops) Hold on! I'm coming! (back to Nikki) This is the only way, and you know it.

(she steps out of the car and puts her hands on her head)

Cop 2: (the cops are still standing by their cars) Get on the ground!

Jessica: No, I don't think I will.

Cop 2: I said-

( Suddenly, we hear a thunderstorm of noises; a gunshot, men and women screaming, the sounds of bodies being ripped apart, bodies being flung against cars, more gunshots, more screaming, and soon… silence. The camera pans in on Jessica, now covered in blood and holding a gun loosely in one hand; she smiles to herself, looking around at the mutilated bodies of the six officers. She turns to Nikki's horrified reflection in the window of one of the blood-covered cars)

Jessica: Couldn't have done that on your own, now could you?

(she brushes a strand of bloody hair out of her face, breathes in victoriously, and steps back into her car, speeding away down the empty road)

NEXT SCENE

(The five men have caught up to Hiro and Ando. They are circled around them, and one man steps forward)  
Man: Did you really think you'd get away?

Ando: (to Hiro) Now what?

Man: Mr.Linderman can't have you running off with priceless pieces of his collection, Mr. Nakamura. Now, give me the sword, we're taking it back to Las Vegas where it belongs.

Hiro: (to Ando) Don't worry, I'll try my power.

Ando: (to Hiro, they back away as the man moves closer to them) I thought it wasn't working.

Hiro: (to Ando) I have the sword now! (tries; he doesn't have to strain as much as he did previously)

Man: (to Ando) What's he doing!? What's he- (he, along with all the other men and Ando freeze completely. Hiro looks very proud of himself, but grabs Ando and begins dragging him away. He has almost made it around a corner when they unfreeze, and one of the men reacts quickly, shooting at them. Hiro drops the sword and it slides into towards the men due to the concrete being wet and slick. Ando takes his hand and starts pulling him away from it)

Hiro: No! The sword-

Ando: Leave it, run!

(Hiro allows himself to be pulled away as the men reach the sword)

Mohinder's Voice: _Yes, we are all on this journey; Away from the beginning and towards our end._

(We see Jessica again speeding down the highway, with Nikki's reflection watching her, helpless, from the rearview mirror)

Mohinder's voice: _Even as obstacles block our path, we carry on. Moving, sometimes slowly, to the destiny we know is ours._

(Claire is watching Gabrielle sleep; it is raining outside the bus. She smiles and looks down at her hands, lost in thought)

Mohinder's Voice: _Even as fear is determined to cripple us, we somehow find the internal strength that allows us to once again regain control. And so we try._

(Peter is still practicing control over his empathy in the mirror, as Claude stands behind him, watching)

Mohinder's Voice:_ We hope with all hope that the direction in which we are heading is the right one, and wait for the moment when we will truly know. But will we ever get there?_

(Nathan is alone in Peter's apartment; Simone and Mohinder have left. He is sitting on a small couch, holding his head in his hands. We can't see his face, but when he looks slowly up at a picture of him and his brother on an end table, we see that he is deeply worried, possibly he has been crying.)

Nathan: God, why now?

END


	2. Chapter 2

**NO TURNING BACK**

(Nathan is sitting on a small couch, alone in Peter's apartment. He has been staring at a picture of himself with Peter; in the photo, they are smiling, Nathan has his arm around his little brother's shoulders. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and looking away. Suddenly, he stands up, pulling out his cell phone; it is 11:30 a.m., November 5. He dials a number. He waits for a second before his wife answers, sounding tired.)

Heidi: Hello?

Nathan: Have you heard anything new?

Heidi: You mean since you called twenty minutes ago-?

Nathan: Heidi!

Heidi: (sighs) No, honey, I haven't… I wish you would just relax and come home. You need to sleep.

Nathan: No, I need to find my brother (glances back at the photo) before…

Heidi: …Before?

Nathan: (suddenly irritated) Before he destroys my whole campaign!

Heidi: Nathan, Peter is an adult. He can handle himself; you need to worry about you right now.

Nathan: (holding his forehead) Heidi, you know Peter. He can't handle himself.

Heidi: Nathan-

Nathan: Look, just call me if you hear anything new, okay?

Heidi: Natha-

Nathan: Please! Heidi, just do it.

Heidi: Fine. Goodnight, Nathan.

Nathan: Yeah. (Hangs up)

(He shoves his phone into his pocket and takes his head in his hands again, turning back to the picture…he watches it for a second, before moving to it and taking it off the wall to hold it.)

Nathan: (to his brother's picture) Why are you doing this? Huh? (Waits for a second) You really believe this shit, don't you? Saving the fucking world… (Laughs softly at himself) And here I am, talking to myself. Fucking beautiful…Goddamit, Peter. (as he moves to put the photo back on the wall, his cell phone rings)  
Nathan: Hello?

Meredith: (sounding distressed) _Nathan? Nathan, she's missing-_

Nathan: Excuse me? Is-is this Meredith?

Meredith: _Yes… It's Claire; she's missing._

NEXT SCENE

(Claire and Gabrielle are still on the bus, but they are clearly already more comfortable with each other. They are laughing and talking.)

Intercom: _We will be arriving in the New York City terminal in about 1 hour._

Claire: So…where are you going when we get off?

Gabrielle: (the smile that she had previously worn quickly fades and she leans back in her seat) I, uh… don't really know. I never really had a plan…

Claire: But… there must've been a reason you came?

Gabrielle: (looks out at the darkening sky) Uh… not really. I just… I don't know, felt this like, magnetic pull. (Pauses for a second then looks back at Claire) I originally got on the bus because it happened to be leaving San Francisco at the time I bought the ticket, but I didn't ask where it was going… I just kind of felt the need to ride 'till the end of the line.

Claire: Huh…

Gabrielle: And you? I never really asked who this person is you're meeting… are they waiting at the terminal for you?

Claire: (laughs a little at herself) No… honestly, I don't even really know if he's in New York.

(Gabrielle gives her a puzzled look)

Gabrielle: What?

Claire: Again… long story… I don't know if he's there. I don't even really know him at all.

(Again, Gabrielle gives her a rather quizzical look)

Gabrielle: Okay… so you don't know this guy, and you don't even really know where he lives, but you're willing to travel clear across the country to see him… by yourself?

Claire: Well… I need to see him. It's important.

Gabrielle: (still giving Claire 'the look') Internet boyfriend?

Claire: (laughs) God, no.

Gabrielle: Then what? Seems like a lot of trouble for just some guy

Claire: Maybe… but I guess it's too late to turn back now.

Gabrielle: I guess… but I still think you're crazy.

(They sit in amused silence for a second, both lost in thought)

Claire: So, you don't have anywhere to go? No friends or family there? … In New York, I mean.

Gabrielle: …no. And clearly you don't either… Not exactly the brightest pair, are we?

Claire: Your parents… they let you just… run off?

Gabrielle: (looks down at her hands) No…not really.

Claire: Not really?

Gabrielle: Yeah… I don't have parents… not really anyway. My biological parents died when I was a year old.

Claire: Oh my god… I'm sorry. You adopted?

Gabrielle: I wish… I've been in foster care my whole life. Had a few different families, some good, some bad… but all temporary.

Claire: (looking guilty) I'm so sorry, I had no ide-

Gabrielle: Don't worry. It's cool. (Smiles at her)

Claire: I was adopted when I was a baby… I never knew my biological parents until recently… and to be honest… I don't know how I feel about them.

Gabrielle: Why? Baby-eaters?

Claire: (laughs) No! … not exactly, anyway. My mother seems great...but...Just… this guy that said he's my dad, he's not what I was hoping.

Gabrielle: (nods in sympathy) That's too bad… you like your adoptive family?

Claire: (thinks for a second) It's complicated.

Gabrielle: (shakes her head as she takes a swig out of a bottle of juice) I will never really figure you out, will I, Ms. Claire?

Claire: (to herself) You have no idea.

NEXT SCENE  
(Peter and Claude are still in the messy abandoned apartment, which they have taken over. Claude is standing in a corner watching Peter intently as he 'focuses,' Peter's reflection flickers momentarily in the mirror, then disappears once more)

Claude: Well, you seem to be doing it more frequently… but you can't keep it.

Peter: Look, I'm trying-

Claude: Don't be so defensive, Kid… Your empathy is growing… but you need to keep trying harder to focus it… or do I need to kill you again?

Peter: (steps back from the mirror and rubs his forehead, sitting on a milk carton, glaring at Claude) That's what I've been doing… it just won't work.

Claude: (moving to Peter) I know, Kid… and you're doing fine. You're just not there yet.

(We hear a soft buzzing, and Peter reaches in his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He glances at the name, then puts it back in his pocket)

Peter: Mom again… That's the twelfth time in two days. I feel bad.

Claude: I told you to turn that off already. It's just another distraction.

Peter: I can't… it's nice to know they're worried… course, it's probably just because Nathan thinks I'm out there going crazy and threatening his campaign.

Claude: Yet, you keep the phone on.

Peter: (smiles) Yeah… kind of pathetic, I guess.

Claude: I already told you that.

(They both laugh, but are interrupted when there is a loud knock on the door. They both look up, surprised)

Claude: (raises a finger to his lips, signaling for Peter to remain silent)

(The knock continues, getting louder)

Peter: (whispering) I thought this whole building was abandoned!

Claude: (whispering) It is…

(The loud knocking stops for a second, both men stare at the door, anxious. But soon the door is unlocked and opened. Claude and Peter jump up as two men, one very tall and dark skinned, the other shorter and wearing horn-rimmed glasses, enter)

Peter: (whispering) That's Claire's dad!

Claude: Who?

(The two men look up, as if they've heard something.)

Mr. Bennet: He's here. (Steps further into the room, and gazes around)

Haitian: Wait… there's another.

Mr. Bennet: Another?

Haitian: Yes…(walks towards the spot where Claude and Peter stand, they back up slowly and look at each other. Peter looks panicked and confused. Again, Claude motions for him to remain silent)

Mr. Bennet: How can you tell?

Haitian: (holds up his hand to quiet him) I just can…. Sir.

(Mr. Bennet looks slightly irritated, but stops talking. The Haitian continues walking around the area, right near where Claude and Peter stand, silent.)

Haitian: They're close…

(He steps closer and Peter, we hear static noises, and suddenly, they both grab their heads, wincing in pain. Peter's invisibility fails, and he flickers back to visibility)

Claude: Peter!

Peter: (still holding his head, doubling over in agony) No! Oh… God!

Mr. Bennet: There he is! Grab him!

(The Haitian, like Peter, looks to be in a great deal of pain, and doesn't move)

Mr. Bennet: Dammit! (Leaps to grab Peter himself, but Claude interferes. They struggle for several moments, but Bennet soon overpowers him when he swings his hands wildly, pushing Claude back. He stumbles on a large paint can, and falls back, hitting his head and becoming unconscious. In his unconscious state, he too becomes visible.)

Peter: (seeing Claude) No!

Haitian: (regains his composure, and moves to grab Peter as Bennet nurses a bleeding lip) Got him.

(As Peter struggles in the Haitian's grip, Bennet turns and smiles at him)

Mr. Bennet: Not quite in control of our powers, are we?

Peter: Why the hell are you doing this?!

Mr. Bennet: Well, Mr. Petrelli, I want to find out why you are the way you are.

Peter: What?

(Bennet moves in swiftly, grabbing Peter by the collar)

Mr. Bennet: Like, how you fell from the top of a certain high school gymnasium and walked away from it, without a scratch. And why you were invisible to us just a few moments ago, and why my partner here was in such pain when he first stepped near you-

Peter: I didn't do it on purpose!

Mr. Bennet: Oh, Mr. Petrelli, that is exactly my point. You are a danger to yourself and those around you. You don't deserve these gifts-

Peter: Stop!

Mr. Bennet: And when I find out why you can do what you can do, I'll find out how to ensure you are no longer any danger to anyone.

(As Peter struggles, the Haitian looks almost sympathetic, but renders him unconscious when Bennet signals for him to do so. Peter falls to the ground, limp)

Mr. Bennet: I still don't understand… how could we not have been aware of him before all this...?

Haitian: I don't know, Sir. But it doesn't matter now that we have him.

Mr. Bennet: (looking down at Peter's cataleptic form) Indeed…

NEXT SCENE

(Hiro and Ando are racing through La Guardia, Ando looks exhausted and irritated, but Hiro looks anxious)  
Hiro: we need to get the sword back.

Ando: (sarcastically) Yes, then lets get on another plane.

Hiro: (ignoring him) we need to find Simone and Mr. Isaac… and flying man.

Ando: Flying man? Mr. Petrelli?

Hiro: Yes. Then, we find Peter Petrelli, then, we stop the exploding man.

Ando: Can't we just get some food then go find a place to sleep? (They exit the terminal and Hiro waves his hand maniacally about, trying to get a cab. One finally stops, and they both get in.)

Hiro: Take us to 215 Reed Street… please.

Ando: What if he is not there?

Hiro: He'll be there… I hope.

(The next thing we see, Hiro is knocking on Isaac's apartment door, and Ando is standing beside him, peering in a window. When the door opens, it is Simone. She smiles with relief.)

Simone: There you are! (steps aside and lets them in) I was worried when I heard you never got on the plane to Vegas.

Hiro: Yes, we were… held up.

Simone: Oh… (calling behind her) Isaac, Dr. Suresh! They're here!

(Isaac emerges from the side-room, covered in paint. He smiles warmly at them. Mohinder follows, holding a piece of computer paper and looking at them in curiosity)

Isaac: Good! Did you get the sword?

Ando: Yes…but then we lost it (looking at Mohinder) Hello.

Mohinder: (reaching to shake his hand) Hello, Mohinder Suresh.

Ando: I am Ando Masahashi, and this is my friend, Hiro Nakamura-

Isaac: Apparently, his father was studying… people like us.

Mohinder: Wait, (looks at Ando and Hiro) Hiro Nakamura? From Tokyo, Japan?

Hiro: Yes! How you know?

Mohinder: (shows them the paper he is holding; it is a copy of The List. He points to Hiro's name) My father believed you may posses special abilities… tell me, was he right?

Hiro: (leaning in, he smiles proudly) I bend time and space. (Mohinder looks bewildered)

(Isaac has moved to an endtable, and is picking up a notebook. He looks at it for a second, then shows it to Hiro. It is a rough sketch of Hiro and Ando, escaping from five large men with guns pointed at them)

Isaac: I drew it a little after you left… did it happen?

Hiro: (points at it excitedly) Yes, yes! You see future again!

(Isaac smiles to himself, then puts the notebook back on the table)

Hiro: (looks around) Where is fl- Nathan?

Simone: (looking slightly annoyed) He's, uh… at Peter's apartment. He threw Mr. Suresh and I out… he's very irritable.

Hiro: (looking at Mohinder) You know Mr. Petrelli?

Mohinder: Yes… I wanted to help him find his brother, Peter. I think his genetic code may have the answer as to why this evolutionary state is occuring… and how… But, he has disappeared.

Ando: Peter Petrelli is gone?

Isaac: He's not gone… just… missing. (he moves to the sideroom, which is full of finished and unfinished paintings, as well as empty canvases. The others all follow) I was trying to paint something that might tell us where he is… but I'm still not getting anything. ( he stops in front of an empty canvas and crosses his arms, focusing on it)

Hiro: You must keep trying. We need Peter Petrelli.

Isaac: I-I don't know that I can. I can't really control it yet.

Hiro: You are a hero. Heroes don't give up. Eh? (smiles encouragingly)

(Isaac nods and focuses for several seconds. Suddenly, his eyes glaze white, and he starts furiously painting on the canvas before him. Hiro and Ando watch hopefully, and Mohinder and Simone watch in mixed wonder and fear.)

NEXT SCENE

(Claire and Gabrielle follow the other bus passengers into the station terminal, carrying their bags. Claire looks up and, flying above them, is a hawk. As she steps off of the bus, she takes a deep breath, and hurries her steps. Gabrielle runs to catch up)

Gabrielle: Hey! Wait! Where are you going?

Claire: (glancing up at the bird, which is still focused on her) Nowhere… Lets go. (she turns and hurries into a nearby coffee shop, sitting down at a table, where she watches the hawk fly off. Gabrielle sits across from her)

Gabrielle: Geez, woman.

Claire: (starting to relax) Sorry… just, a little overwhelmed by such a huge city.

Gabrielled: (laughs as she places her messenger bag at her feet) We've only been here for, like, two minutes… I hate to tell you this, but you're in trouble.

Claire: (smiles) I'll be fine.

Gabrielle: Right.

(A waitress comes and asks if they'd like anything. They each order a drink, and she moves on)

Gabrielle: I cant wait to sleep in a real bed-

Claire: Why are you really here?

(Gabrielle stops talking and looks at her quizzically)

Claire: I mean, it seems unlikely that someone who's never been truly out on their own before would just take a bus across the country for no reason… why are you here?

Gabrielle: (smiles and looks down) You've figured me out Claire… You're right. I didn't just decide on a whim. (she reaches down into her bag and pulls out a small photo, handing it to Claire. It's of two small children, one an infant girl, the other is a little boy about 3 or so.)

Claire: What's this.

Gabrielle: (points to the infant) That's me.

Claire: Aww! Adorable.

Gabrielle: Thanks. And that (points to the toddler) is my brother.

Claire: (looks up) Brother?

Gabrielle: (takes the photo back) Yeah… I learned I had a brother when I was thirteen years old. He'd been adopted by some family in Seattle or something when our parents first died.

Claire: How'd you learn about him?

Gabrielle: From my file-

Claire: I thought those things were confidential?

Gabrielle: (smiles) They are.

Claire: (smiles knowingly) Oh.

Gabrielle: (putting the picture back in her bag) Anyway, I asked about him. But all anyone said was that they werent allowed to divulge information like that to me; that even if they wanted to, they'd lost track of his family. They move a lot, I guess. So I gave up.

Claire: And yet, here you are.

Gabrielle: Yeah, well… I'm older now. And, as long as I know that out there somewhere I have family, I cant just sit around and accept things as they are.

Claire: I understand that… but, why New York?

Gabrielle: (shrugs) I don't know. This was one of the places his file said his family had lived, and I just had to come.

Claire: Aren't there, like, nine and a half million people living in this city?

Gabrielle: (laughs) I guess… Yeah, Im crazy.

Claire: Nah, just determined.

Gabrielle: Right.

(The waitress brings their drinks, and they sit enjoying their beverages in silence for a few moments)

Claire: Listen, neither of us has anywhere to go, right?

Gabrielle: (intrigued) Yeah.

Claire: Well, I was thinking… maybe we could help each other.

(Gabrielle just stares, waiting for Claire to continue)

Claire: Well… I have to find this guy amongst all these millions of people and so do you… help me find my guy, and I'll help you find yours.

Gabrielle: (thinks for a minute) Okay… who is this guy you're looking for anyway?

Claire: Peter… Peter Petrelli.

Gabrielle: Petrelli?

Claire: Yeah… why?

(Gabrielle points out the window beside their table, and Claire looks to see what she is looking at. In her haste to escape the hawk, she hadnt noticed a huge election poster on a building across the street reading "Vote Petrelli" with a picture of a man she had never seen before.)

Claire: (still staring) Huh.

NEXT SCENE

Nathan: Missing? What do you mean, 'missing?'

Meredith: _About th-three days ago, she was supposed to come talk to me… about you, actually… she never showed up._

Nathan: Well, maybe she decided not to go-

Meredith: _That's what I thought at first… I mean, finding all of this out must've been such a shock for her… but, today her adoptive mother called me, crying, saying that Claire was missing and that my number was in her phone. She asked me if I knew anything. I think she thought I was some pervert or something-_

Nathan: Meredith… I can't do this, I told you. Call someone else-

Meredith: _Nathan, there is no one else!_

Nathan: (looking frustrated) Well… what can I do?

Meredith: _Do the letters 'TLG' mean anything to you?'_

Nathan: No… why?

Meredith: _After I got off the phone with her, I was going to go out and drive around to see if I could find anything that might lead me to Claire… but on my porch was this-this letter._

Nathan: (sits on the couch, holding his chin looking disturbed)

Meredith: _It says 'Ms. Gordon, this is a letter regarding a certain Claire Bennet, who, unless we are mistaken, has recently regained contact with you. It is of utmost importance that you do not see or talk to Ms. Bennet again, and it would do well that you tell Nathan Petrelli the same.Don't try looking for her- you wont find her.' It's signed 'TLG'_

Nathan: What does it mean?

Meredith: _I don't know! But… I think-I think someone is going to try to hurt her._

Nathan: Well… what do you want me to do?

Meredith: _I don't know, Nathan! I just… I need your help. The police are looking for her… but I have this awful feeling that they wont find anything._

Nathan: Look, Meredith… I just can't help you-

Meredith:_ Nathan! I understand that you're in the middle of an election and you already have a lot on your plate… but she's your daughter, and she could be in trouble._

Nathan: (sighs) Fine… I'll see what I can do.

Meredith: _Thank you… thank you so much, Nathan._

Nathan: Yeah, I'll call you back…bye (hangs up)

(He leans back and sprawls out on the couch of Peter's living room when his cell phone rings. He is clearly startled, and sits up quickly. When he sees it is his only his phone, he sighs, rubs his forehead, and answers it)

Nathan: (to himself) Dammit (into the phone) Hello?

Hiro: _Mr. Petrelli?_

Nathan: Who is this?

Hiro: _Hiro! Hiro Nakamura!_

Nathan: Ohh… right, hi… Look, I can't really talk-

Hiro: _Mr. Petrelli, you must get to the apartment of Mr. Isaac. It very important._

Nathan: Wait, what? Why?

Hiro: _It's your brother. He-_

Nathan: (suddenly very alert) Peter? Is, is he there? Is he okay?

Hiro: _No, no… he is not here. Mr. Isaac… he painted the future, and your brother._

Nathan: (leans back into the couch, frustrated) I'm sorry, I can't-

Hiro: _You must!_

Nathan: No, I-

Hiro: _We need you! Your brother needs you!_

Nathan: (opens his mouth to protest, but upon Hiro mentioning Peter, stops)

Nathan: (to himself) I can't believe this. (To Hiro) Fine. I'll be there soon. Bye. (he hangs up)

(The next thing we see is Simone answering the door to Isaac's apartment. Nathan is leaning in the doorway, a bodyguard standing behind him. He leans in and whispers to her)

Nathan: This had better be damn good.

Simone: (taking a step back and motioning down to the sideroom) They're all in there.

Nathan: (to the bodyguard) Wait here.

(Nathan moves past Simone, and she shuts the door, following him into the room. We see Hiro, Ando, Isaac, and Mohinder all standing around a painting that is, at this point, not viewable to us. As Nathan enters, however, they notice him and move to the side)

Mohinder: Mr. Petrelli-

Nathan: (he pales slightly as he sees the painting, bringing his hand to his mouth; whispers) Oh, God.

(We can now see the painting. It is the back of a man, white with brown hair, looking into a window. He is looking into a room where another man, apparently Peter, is unconscious in a hospital gown, on a white bed, hooked up to countless moniters. The man who is watching him is holding a file reading "PETRELLI, PETER", and a yellow sticky sheet is attatched to the front, with a logo reading "PrimaTech Paper Co.")

Nathan: (moves to sit in a chair by the wall. A few seconds pass before he can bring himself to talk) So, uh… this painting. (he motions to it) Is this… the future?

Isaac: Honestly? I never really know. I just paint.

Nathan: So, why the hell am I here? Do do even know where this is happening?

Mohinder: Presumably at this PrimaTech Paper place. (he hands Nathan a small business card reading " : US toll-free number 800-PRIMA16") A man gave this to me; said he wanted to work with me to help people like you-

Nathan: people like me?

Mohinder: People with abilities.

Nathan: (reads over the card then hands it back to Mohinder) What does it mean?

Simone: When Isaac first painted it, we immediately began looking for information. This place, PrimaTech, its in Odessa, Texas. Apparently not long ago, some temp. FBI agent got this 'hunch' that something weird was going down, so they go to check it out and find nothing.

Nathan: Okay… so doesn't that mean your painting is wrong?

Isaac: No… This cop guy, he seems to adamantly believe that they didn't search deep enough; that the illegal stuff is way deep in the building…

Nathan: (exasperated) And?

Simone: Well, we think Peter is there… and we're trying to get a hold of this cop, Matthew Parkman. He can tell us why he suspects Prima Tech… and he's on The List.

Nathan: The list?

Mohinder: (handing the list to Nathan) My father compiled a list of people who he believed are evolved humans.

Nathan: (notices his own name and quickly hands the paper back)

Nathan: (laughs in disbeleif, standing up and starting to leave) This is crazy, you are all crazy.

Simone: (grabbing his arm) We need your help. We need you to use your contacts to find out how we can get ahold of this Parkman guy.

Nathan: And why would I risk my entire career for you?

Simone: Not me. Not us. Peter. We might not be able to find him if you don't help us.

Nathan: (looks around at all of them before speaking)

Nathan: (to himself) Why, God? Why now? (to Simone, as he pulls his arm away) Fine. (turns to Mohinder) But you take my name off that list… immediately. (turns and exits the room)

NEXT SCENE

(At first we see only the back of Bennet's head as he surveys Peter's unconscious body in the window. It looks exactly like Isaac's painting. However, as the camera pans out, we see the Haitian and Hank the Medical Employee standing beside him)

Bennet: (angry) What the hell do you mean you can't run tests yet? The other test subjects were obtained in the same manner and you had no trouble with them.

Hank: Sir, it seems his body has endured some serious trauma recently, and he isn't quite stable yet. We risk killing him if we do anything immediatly.

Bennet: Fine. (slams the file against Hank as he hands it to him) Monitor him closely. As soon as he is stable, begin testing.

Hank: Of course, Sir.

(Bennet watches Peter for another second before entering a door just beside the window and moving to his bedside.)

Bennet: Ahh, Mr. Petrelli. I am sorry it has come to this. Afterall, you did save my Claire… Still, I've seen what you can do. There has only been one other who showed signs of possesing more than one… ability, and he is a monster.

(He pauses for a second. We see Peter up close, now. He is very pale, and has a cut above his forehead. He is sweating a little, and looks to struggle for each breath)

Bennet: And I can't allow you to become one as well. You will serve your purpose by giving us the information we need, but as soon as you do, well, I'm afraid you'll be done away with.

(He rests his hand on Peter's forehead, almost sympathetically)

Bennet: I'm sorry.

(He stands there for a second before turning and leaving the room)

NEXT SCENE

(Claire and Gabrielle are walking down a near-empty sidewalk; it is beginning to get dark outside)

Claire: Okay, we have a room and two very welcoming beds, why are we out walking?

Gabrielle: Well, because we traveled a hell of a long way to get here, and we are going to enjoy it.

Claire: (laughs) Okay.

(They keep walking, as they do, fewer and fewer people seem to be out walking)

Claire: hey, maybe we should head back.

Gabrielle: (sighs but nods) Yeah… it's a little creepy here.

(As they turn to leave, however, they turn to see two men standing right behind them, smiling menacingly)

Claire: Oh God

Guy 1: Hey, ladies.

(The men take slow steps toward them, pulling their coats back slightly, revealing 2 guns. The girls gasp, and Claire looks at Gabrielle to find her looking petrified)

Guy 2: Don't scream.

(As he finishes, he and Guy 1 lunge at the girls, pulling them kicking and screaming into a nearby alleyway. Somehow the girls manage to wriggle free and run several feet deeper into the alleyway, as the men are blocking the entrance to the street)

Claire: (screams) Help! Hel-

Guy 2: I said, don't scream! (he pulls out his gun and aims at her)

Gabrielle: No!

Guy 1: (Pulls out his gun and points it at Gabrielle) Oh, come on. It would be such a shame to waste a pretty thing like you.

(the men take several more steps toward the girls, who, in turn, take several more steps back)

Claire: (raising her hands slightly) Please-

Guy 2: Shut it, bitch.

(As he finishes, Claire notices a light in a window about 7 stories above them come on and thinks she sees the drape move. Impulsively, she screams)  
Claire: Help! Help! Hel-

(before she can finish screaming, Guy 2 has fired off two shots; one hits her in the shoulder and stays, and the other goes straight through her chest. She falls to the ground, dead.)

Gabrielle: (stares at her friend in disbeleif for a moment before attempting to scream) No! Cla-

(before she can finish, however, the two men grab her, pushing her against the wall, and covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. One holds his gun to her head, and the other whispers in her ear)

Guy 2: Shh. Don't want to end up like your friend, do you?

(Gabrielle cries and watches Claires body for several seconds while the men hold her firmly as they watch the window until the light shuts off again)

Guy 1: You can always count on people being too scared to do a damn thing (sniggers)

(Gabrielle is still watching Claire's body when it moves. Her eyes widen as Claire moves slowly, regaining consciousness. Eventually, the hole where the bullet had peirced her chest fills itself up, and she reaches to pull the other bullet out of her arm. She moves silently, partially due to the whole healing process, and partially to avoid drawing attention from the thugs. Guy 1 notices first; he looks as though he's seen a ghost and is speechless for a second)

Guy 1: (whispers) Oh, dear God.

(Guy 2 looks and freezes momentarily before aiming his gun at Claire once more as she stands up, shakily)

Guy 1: How the Hell-?

Claire: You can't kill me.

Guy 2: Wanna bet, bitch? (he cocks the gun)  
(an instant after we hear the 'click' of the gun, we hear a loud 'zap!' sound, and the single lamp lighting the alleyway explodes in a burst of electricity; the men are each thrown to the sound, looking as thought they've just been tazered.)

Gabrielle: (runs to a speechless Claire and takes her hand) Hurry!

Claire: (looking at the men) But, how?

Gabrielle: Just run!

(Claire stares in disbeleif before Gabrielle takes her hand and takes off down the street)

END


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTIONS AND REACTIONS**

(Matt Parkman and his wife are sitting on their living room couch, silently watching television. They sit on opposite sides of the couch, and the whole scene looks to be rather tense.)

Janice: (After a few silent moments, looks sadly at her husband who is still focused on the TV) Matt…

Matt: (still watching the TV) Not now, Janice, please.

Janice: (looks very put off) But-

Matt: (turns and looks at her) Janice! Please… not now.

Janice: Fine. (settles back into the couch and turns her attention back to the television, looking upset) _God, why won't you just talk to me?_

Matt: (closes his eyes in frustration as he talks) Can you blame me?

Janice: Excuse me?

Matt: (opens his eyes and looks at her) When you say something like 'thank god you're excited' about you being pregnant not long after you have an affair with my co-worker, how else would you expect me to take it?

Janice: I didn't say that!

Matt: Yeah, but you thought it.

Janice: (on the verge of tears) _How could you think like that?_

Matt: How? I don't know, Janice! I wanted to trust you… I thought I could-

Janice: How can you say that?! I was honest with you because I love you-

Matt: (stands up) Well, then why would you question my being happy… it's mine, isn't it?

Janice: (stares at him in shock) _I can't believe you just said that_. Yes!

Matt: (breathes deeply and holds his hands in his face)

Janice: Matt! I am so sorry that I did what I did… but I'm only human-

Matt: Jesus, Janice! Only human?! Not all humans make that kind of mistake!

Janice: I know! And I've apologized a million times, I'll do it a million times more if you want… what do I need to do to get you to trust me again?

Matt: I don't know.

Janice: (crying) You don't know? Matt… give me some help here, honey. Please-

Matt: (looking away) I don't know what to say here…

Janice: (now sobbing) Matt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought we were past this!

Matt: (takes several deep breaths, obvisously trying to calm down) God… I know, I'm sorry honey… I jus-

Janice: (crying) No, I know… (Straightening up and wiping her eyes) It's my fault… and it's your right to ask questions like that… But-

(She is interrupted when Matt's cell phone rings. It sits nearer to Janice on an end table, and they both look at the phone before she reaches to answer it)  
Janice: Hello? (she listens for a few seconds before moving to hand it to Matt) It's for you

Matt: (taking it) Who is it..?

Janice: (shrugs and walks to the kitchen)  
Matt: (Watching her leave) Hello?

Mohinder: _Hello? Mr. Parkman?_

Matt: Yes..? Who is this?

Mohinder: _My name is Mohinder Suresh, and I am calling regarding the Primatech Paper Comp-_

Matt: Look, I can't talk to the press anymore about it. My ass is already on the line.

Mohinder: _No, I'm not the press… I'm a geneticist. _

Matt: (looking puzzled) A geneticist?

Mohinder: _Yes, Sir. I was hoping you could tell me why you were so adamant in checking out the PrimaTech building._

Matt: (looking towards the kitchen door and moving away from it to a window) Well… why?

Mohinder: _Mr. Parkman, I have reason to believe that they are holding someone there right now… someone I absolutely must find. If you know anything, it is imperative that you tell me._

Matt: (looks again to the direction of the kitchen) Look, I can't… not here.

Mohinder: _You're being watched?_

Matt: Well, yeah… kind of… why don't you just call the cops, or the FBI or something?

Mohinder: _You are a cop, aren't you?_

Matt: well… not at the moment.

Mohinder: _In any case, I think you may be the only one who can help us… who will listen._

Matt: Us?

Mohinder: _Yes… Mr. Parkman, I need this information. Soon_.

Matt: (looks bewildered for a moment... then answers) Fine, okay… uh, where are you?

Mohinder: _New York City._

Matt: New York City?!

Mohinder: _Yes, Sir. But we are leaving for Las Vegas shortly… we will be arriving in about 8 and a half hours._

Matt: (sighing, looking to be in quite a large amount of disbelief) Uh… fine… I guess I can get there.

Mohinder: _Good. I'll call you as soon as we land._

Matt: Hey, wai-

Mohinder: _Mr. Parkman?_

Matt: Yeah?  
Mohinder: _Have you noticed anything… strange about yourself? Anything at all? Weird occurrences?_

Matt: Uh…uh no, why?

Mohinder: _Never mind… I'll call you in a few hours._

Matt: Yeah…bye.

(Mohinder hangs up)

(Matt stares at the phone for a moment, apparently trying to absorb what has just happened)

Janice: (standing in the kitchen doorway) Who was it?

Matt: (still staring at the phone, looks up at her) I have to go. (he turns and heads up the stairs. Janice follows looking bewildered)

Janice: What? Matt… what are you talking about?

Matt: (grabbing his keys from a dresser and a jacket from the closet) That was… work. I have to go.

Janice: (as he brushes past her and heads back downstairs) Go? Go where? (she turns and follows him)

Matt: (picking up his cell phone charger) Vegas.

Janice: Vegas..? For work? I thought you were sus-

Matt: It's an emergency.

Janice: (looks at him incredulously) Um… okay. When will you be back?

Matt: I don't know.

Janice: (nods nervously) um… okay. Be-be safe.

Matt: (looks sadly at her) I will (kisses her cheek softly then runs out the front door to his car)

Janice: (from the door as he pulls out) I love you!

Matt: (starts to pull out, but stops and calls out his window) I love you too.

(Matt drives away as Janice watches and waves from the front porch)

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle and Claire run frantically through the streets of New York City, occasionally crashing into bystanders, but never stopping. They don't talk or stop running until they have reached their hotel room and are sitting on the floor just inside the room, their backs pressed against the door, and trying to catch their breath. They don't speak for several minutes. Claire looks over at her friend, as though trying to see through her. Gabrielle sits with her knees up and her head resting on them as she tries to breathe correctly again)

Claire: (softly) how..?

Gabrielle: (looks up only slightly from where she hides her face) I'd ask the same to you.

Claire: (standing up slowly) You have abilities, too?

Gabrielle: Abilities? Is that what it's called?

Claire: (moves to sit on one of the beds, which is only a few feet from where Gabrielle still sits, and faces her) Well… what is it that you do?

Gabrielle: (sighs and looks up at Claire) What is it I do..? (laughs a little) What does it matter? I'm a freak.

Claire: No! No you're not!

Gabrielle: (sardonically) Really?

Claire: When I first discovered what I can do… I was scared. I didn't understand it, and to be honest… I still don't really. But… Peter. Peter Petrelli, he saved me. And he had abilities too… and that's why I need to find him.

Gabrielle: …Peter… There are other people like…like us?

Claire: Yeah! There are… well, at least three others

Gabrielle: Three?

Claire: Never mind.

Gabrielle: (remains silent for a minute) … what is your… ability?

Claire: (thinks for a second) I… heal.

Gabrielle: Heal?

Claire: Yes.

(Gabrielle just stares at her, not really comprehending)  
Claire: That's why, when I got shot, I didn't die… well, I did die. But, I don't stay dead. My body… it heals itself. I've done everything from pulling a hot cookie sheet out of the oven with my bare hands to stabbing myself in the chest with a knife… but I don't stay hurt.

Gabrielle: (clearly overwhelmed) Huh… intense.

(They both laugh, though somewhat nervously)

Claire: So… you gonna tell me what it is exactly that you do?

Gabrielle: (hesitates) I… I don't know how to explain it. Something about 'manipulating electricity,' at least that's what it said in the book. Didn't say much else.

Claire: Well… what does that mean?

Gabrielle: I can control the direction and strength of electric currents, theoretically… I'm supposed to be able to channel electricity through my hands.

Claire: Is that how the men-

Gabrielle: Yeah… But, I can't control it yet. That was more of a reflex than anything.

Claire: So… it's like telekinesis or something?

Gabrielle: Not exactly; its related... I can't create it, either; I just channel pre-existing electricity in the area… I try not too, though.

Claire: Why? That's amazing!

Gabrielle: No. It's dangerous. (Puts her face back in her knees)

Claire: Show me.

Gabrielle: (looks up, almost irritated) Excuse me?

Claire: Show me.

Gabrielle: Did you not here me say I try to avoid using it; that it's dangerous?

Claire: You can't hurt me; remember?

Gabrielle: (standing up) Claire, it's not just you. It's everyone. I could set the whole hotel on fire or something. I can't do it okay? Can we leave it alone? (moves to the bed and flings herself onto it)

Claire: (looking disappointed)… Yeah. Sorry.

Gabrielle: (sighs and moves her face so she is looking at Claire. She laughs a little) I think you should take a shower and ditch those clothes… you look like you just butchered a cow.

(Claire looks at a mirror on the wall beside her, and only at this point does she notice she is soaked in her own blood)

Claire: (examining her destroyed clothing) I'm getting tired of losing clothes like this.

Gabrielle: (sarcastically) Yeah, _that's _your biggest problem right now.

Claire: (opening her bag and pulling out a towel and pajamas) alright, I'm gonna take a shower.

Gabrielle: Okay, I'm just gonna try to get to sleep…'night.

Claire: (going into the bathroom) 'Night.

Gabrielle: (waves at Claire as she enters the bathroom, then watches the door until we hear the running water of the shower, at which point she gets up, reaches into her messenger bag, and pulls out a cell phone. She dials a number, then waits until it is answered)  
male voice: Hello?

Gabrielle: (watching the bathroom door) Hello? Mr. Bennet? It's Gabrielle.

Bennet: I know. Have you reached New York?  
Gabrielle: Yes.

Bennet: And Claire? Is she safe?

Gabrielle: (closing her eyes with guilt) Yes… She's fine.

Bennet: Good girl-

Gabrielle: Mr. Bennet… about what you promised me-

Bennet: Don't worry, Ms. Bautista. You'll get your reward… as soon as I have my daughter back. Until then, just do as you're told. Do you understand?

Gabrielle: Yes… I understand.

Bennet: Oh, Ms. Bautista?

Gabrielle: Yeah?  
Bennet: One more thing… make sure you keep Claire away from any sleazy New York politicians.

Gabrielle: (laughs) Wait, are you serious… why?

Bennet: Don't question me, okay? Just do it.

(she hangs up and looks back at the bathroom, guilt written all over her face)

NEXT SCENE

Nikki wakes up and finds herself on her living room couch. She is no longer covered in blood, and she is wearing different clothing. She looks confused, and soon D.L walks in with Micah at his side. When he sees Nikki, he rushes to her

D.L.: Nikki! (hugs her tightly) Oh my god! Baby, where were you?

Nikki: What?

D.L.: When we came home yesterday, you were gone… I tried calling- (looks at Micah) Micah… could you go to your room for a second?

Micah: Yes (hugs his mother) I love you, Mom.

Nikki: (holding him tight) I love you too, Baby.

(D.L. And Nikki watch their son leave, then D.L turns to Nikki)  
D.L.: What happened? … was it-was it Jessica?

Nikki: (about to cry) Yeah… she did something terrible again. D.L… what am I going to do? I can't control her.

D.L.: (holds her face, forcing her to look at him) Nikki, honey… we are going to get through this; all of us. I promise.

Nikki: No… she's too strong-

D.L.: You're stronger, Nikki. I know you are.

Nikki: What if she hurts Micah?

D.L.: I won't let her. You won't let her. Anyway, you said she wants to keep Micah safe-

Nikki: I did… she does… but I don't want to risk it.

D.L.: Look, we're going to see Linderman to find out what he has to gain with bailing you out… then, we'll figure this out-

Nikki: D.L…

D.L.: Nikki… you trust me, right?

Nikki: yes… but-

D.L.: Then trust me… we'll be okay… All right?

Nikki: … yeah.

D.L.: Okay (kisses her) I love you. Don't let her destroy you.

Nikki: (straightening up and sniffling, wiping her eyes)…Where is Linderman meeting us?

D.L.: The airport.

Nikki: The airport? Why?

D.L.: I don't know… that's just what he said.

Nikki: when we go … what do we do with Micah?

D.L.: (stands up and puts his hands in his pockets, shrugging) I don't know... take him with us, I guess.

Nikki: Bring him? (stands and looks at him as though he's insane) D.L, Linderman is a- a mobster. We can't expose our son to that!

D.L.: It's too late for that and you know it… besides, he wouldn't be safe with anyone else. You know what Linderman is capable of. We can keep Micah safe.

Nikki: (looking down the hallway at Micah's closed door) He doesn't deserve all this…

D.L.: (holds her gently from behind) I know, Baby. But, I promise you: he will have a better life than either of us.

Nikki: God, I hope you're right.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan enters his home, looking extremely overwhelmed. He walks through the house and finds his wife and sons at the dining table, eating a late dinner. His youngest, Monty, sees him first)

Monty: (throws his fork down on the table and runs to his father) Daddy!

Nathan: (picking him up and hugging him close) Hey, kiddo! How are you?

Monty: I'm fine… where have you been?

Nathan: (hesitates) uh… I've been working.

Heidi: Welcome home, honey.

(Nathan walks to her, still holding his son, and leans in to kiss her cheek) Morning, Heidi.

(Nathan sets Monty down and tousles Simon's hair)

Nathan: Morning, Simon.

Simon: G'Morning, Daddy… did you find Uncle Peter yet?

(Nathan, who had previously been smiling, looks at his son, concerned)

Nathan: What?

Simon: Uncle Peter… did you find him yet?  
Monty: You lost Uncle Peter?!

Nathan: (laughs nervously) No, no… your Uncle Peter is fine… he's just… busy.

Simon: (pushing food around on his plate) Oh… because-

Heidi: Simon, honey, just eat.

(Nathan turns to Heidi)  
Nathan: Honey, can I see you in the other room?

(He heads out of the room, and she follows in her chair)

Nathan: What have you been telling them? I thought we agreed this whole mess was between us?

Heidi: I haven't told them anything! I still think you're overreacting… I'm sure he just checked himself out of rehab… he might just need time to himself.

Nathan: If you didn't say anything, how'd Simon know he was missing? Dammit, Heidi!

Heidi: Calm down, Nathan! The boys will hear you! … He probably just overheard us talking on the phone.

Nathan: (sighs with anxiety) Fine… we need to make sure he doesn't hear anything else, okay?

Heidi: Fine, Nathan.

(Nathan turns to leave the room)

Heidi: Where are you going? Spend some time with your sons!

Nathan: Heidi (turns back to her) you know the elections are in a few days… I still have a lot of work to do.

Heidi: but you just got ho-

Nathan: (clearly frustrated) Heidi! Please. Just leave it alone. (turns and goes into his office where he sits at his desk and takes his head in his hands, hiding his eyes) What a fucking beautiful day. (after a few minutes, he sighs deeply and picks up the phone beside him, dialing a number. He waits a minute before someone picks up)

Male Voice: _You have reached the offices of the 'Vote Petrelli' campaign, how may I help you?_

Nathan: Hey, its me.

Campaign Manager: _Mr. Petrelli! Where have you been?!_

Nathan: I've, uh, been busy.

Campaign Manager: Busy?! Mr. Petrelli-

Nathan: Look, I know how close the elections are and that I should be there-

Campaign Manager: The press is in a frenzy! You need to get here before they start running articles about the 'Great Disappearing Congressional Candidate.'

Nathan: I know, I know…but I won't be able to come in again today. I'm sorry… I'll be in tomorrow.

Campaign Manager: Mr. Petrelli-

Nathan: Look, just don't argue!

Campaign Manager: Okay. But the press is starting to ask about how your mentally unstable brother is doing… I'm running out of lies.

Nathan: I know. I'll be in soon, okay?

CM: Fine… Be back tomorrow.

Nathan: Yeah, sure. (hangs up)

(He looks around the office for a moment before turning his computer on and typing something. We can't see the screen, but after a few minutes of searching, we see that apparently he has found what he is looking for. He looks shocked as he picks the phone back up and dials, looking at the office door to see ensure it is closed all the way)  
Female Voice: (anxious) _Hello? Nathan?_

Nathan: Meredith… I think I found what 'TLG' stands for

Meredith: _What? What is it?_

Nathan: It mea- (the line cuts out, and a man with a rasping voice talks)  
Man:_ I wouldn't do that, Mr. Petrelli._

Nathan: Meredith? Meredith? … Who is this?

Man: _That isn't important… all you need to know is that you are to have no further contact with either Ms. Gordon or Ms. Bennet._

Nathan: Who is this? Are you one of Linderman's men?

Man: _Listen, Mr. Petrelli, unless you wish harm on Ms. Bennet-_

Nathan: (yelling) She's an innocent little girl!

Man: _She's a distraction. You don't seem to understand how much we stand to lose if you don't win this campaign_.

Nathan: She was never a distraction!

Man_: Fine, and we will make sure it stays that way-_

Nathan: Why does he need me to win so badly? What's he after?

Man: _Don't worry yourself about that, Mr. Petrelli. Just stay focused on your work._

Nathan: Leave Claire out of this-

Man: _Get some sleep. You'll be needing it these next few days._

Nathan: I said leave her ou- (the man hangs up) hey! Wait! Did you hear me!?

(he slams the phone down and throws a coffee mug full of pens across the room, it slams against the door and breaks into pieces, covering the floor in ceramic shards)

NEXT SCENE

(Peter's eyes open, and he looks around the cement room in which he lies, hooked up to monitors… He tries to move, but is only able to move his shoulder a bit. He sighs, looking dazed, and breathes deeply. Soon, the Haitian enters through the door)

Haitian: Good evening, Mr. Petrelli… you have been asleep for a while.

Peter: (barely able to speak) Wh-where am I? … what are you doing to me?

Haitian: We are trying to help you.

Peter: (laughs weakly) Help me?

(the Haitian steps close to Peter's bed)

Haitian: Yes. You are in danger.

Peter: No… I'm learning to control my ability.

Haitian: Yes… I'm sure you are.

Peter: (looks at the Haitian) You're like us, aren't you? That's why I got that headache in the-

Haitian: It doesn't matter… I am doing this for your own good.

Peter: For my own good? Who are you to say what's in my best interest?

Haitian: (glares at him) Trust me, Mr. Petrelli.

Peter: (looks around at his surrounding again) Yeah, don't blame me if I don't.

Haitian: You will. (he rests his hand on Peter's head)  
Peter: (trying in vain to move away, he is too weak) No… no. What are you do- (we again hear the white noise we heard in the apartment, and the Haitian winces while Peter screams in pain. This continues for a few seconds before The Haitian manages to render Peter unconscious again)

(The Haitian looks sadly at Peter when the medical technician enters the room)  
MT: How is he? Any changes? (checks the monitors and looks disappointed) Not any change at all.

Haitian: His body has been through much.

MT: It would seem so. (looks almost suspiciously at the Haitian) Just keep an eye on him… you heard the boss.

Haitian: Yes. I'll tell you if he wakes… excuse me, I must go. (brushes past him and heads for the door. As he reaches it, he looks back at the med. Tech as he shoots Peter up with a tranquilizer before leaving)

NEXT SCENE

(Matt is sitting in the main terminal of the Las Vegas airport, asleep. Suddenly, a little kid near him starts crying, and he wakes with a start. He rubs his eyes and checks his watch; it is only 10:45 PM. He looks up at the arrival board; the single plane coming from New York arrives at midnight. He groans and looks around. He notices an elderly lady sitting a few seats from him, and accidentally taps into her thoughts)

Elderly Lady: (staring off into space) _He's never going to come home…what am I going to do?_

Matt: (strains to hear more over the traffic of people around him)

Elderly Lady: _I can't lose him… he's all I have. _(she sniffles and wipes her eyes)

Elderly Lady: _If he dies… I will too. I can't do this… I should just end it now… Give me a sign that life is worth living._

Matt: (looks concerned at this last thought and, as the woman gets up to leave, he stands and moves to her) Excuse me, ma'am?

Elderly Lady: (turns and looks at him, surprised)

Matt: Hey, um… sorry, I was just sitting over there, and… I noticed you look… upset. Are you okay?

Elderly Lady: (looks at him as if he were crazy) Excuse me?  
Matt: Look, I know this seems weird… but… I know you're upset about something… and…

Elderly Lady: (looks at him suspiciously) Why do you care?

Matt: I-I … You just seem so distressed.

Elderly Lady: (smiles sadly) Yes… I just put my only grandchild on a plane to San Diego where he's being shipped out to Iraq… he wouldn't let me come with him…. (looks embarrassed) I'm sorry… you don't care (turns to leave)

Matt: No! No… talk. It's okay. I've, uh, got a few hours.

(we move ahead in time, and find them at the end of an apparently long conversation)

Elderly Lady: You know, just the face that you're willing to waste your time listening to the insane, self-pitying ramblings of an old lady is incredible… Thank you.

Matt: That's it? … Are you sure?

Elderly Lady: Yes. _Thank you, God. _(she smiles once again and walks away)

Matt: (looks surprised, but checks his watch, it is 11: 34. He turns to walk around the terminal… he moves past people, hearing random thoughts, wincing at a few. Then, he sees a row of slot machines and sighs.) Well… Whatever. (he walks to the machines and, after getting some quarters, starts playing. He continues to lose for a while, and begins to get frustrated.)

Matt: Dammit! (he rubs his eyes, and when he looks up, there is a little boy standing near him)

Little Boy: Hello.

Matt: Um… hi.

Little Boy: I was noticing you're having some trouble… let me help.

Matt: Um, I don't think you sh-

(The boy, Micah Sanders, touches the machine and it proceeds to spit out $5,000 worth of quarters. Matt stares in disbelief, but scoops up the coins as people come to gape at the scene. He turns to the boy)  
Matt: H-How did you do that?  
Micah: It's a secret…

Matt: Wh-what's your name?

Micah: Micah. Micah Sanders.

Matt: Thank you… Micah.

Micah: You're wel- (A blonde woman, Nikki, comes up behind Micah and takes him by the shoulders.)

Nikki: Come on, honey. Leave this man alone. (looks at Matt) I'm sorry.

Matt: No, it's fine.

(Nikki smiles at him, and steers Micah away)

NEXT SCENE

(Nikki and D.L. are sitting in a meeting room in the airport, out the window we can see planes landing and taking off. Linderman sits across from them at a large table, his face covered in shadow, and Micah sits in a chair in the background, holding his backpack)

Linderman: (To Micah) Come here, son.

(Nikki and D.L. sit up quickly, but Linderman looks at them)

Linderman: don't be so jumpy. (to Micah) Come.

Micah: (gets up and walks to Linderman)

Linderman: (hands him a handheld game system, like a PSP or Gameboy) This meeting may be boring; tinker away.

Micah: Thank you. (takes the gift and returns to his seat)

Linderman: Cute kid. (turning back to Nikki and D.L.) Now, onto business.

Nikki: Why'd you bail me out? I should've stayed-

Linderman: (smoothly) Well, well, well Ms. Sanders. I would've thought you'd be appreciative-

Nikki: Why'd you do it?

Linderman: Well, to be frank, I need you two to … do me a favor.

D.L.: A favor? Are you kidding?

Linderman: (irritated) I have bailed you two out of more situations than you deserve!

Nikki: Situations you created.

Linderman: Everything to this point has been well calculated, and you are now living a life without worry of being followed by the law, because of me. So listen, and listen closely.

Nikki: What makes you think we'll help you?

Linderman: Ms. Sanders, you have no idea who you are dealing with, and I suggest you do as I say if you wish to continue living without fear… Now, I need you two to go to New York City and bring someone back for me.

D.L.: Who?

Linderman: Claire…my 15-year-old daughter.

Nikki: (sniggers) Daughter?

Linderman: Yes.

D.L.: Why do you need us to do it?

Linderman: Most of my other… associates… are preoccupied. Anyway, you two seem to have the… resources to get it done quickly.

Nikki: What do we get out of it?

Linderman: (looking at Micah who is using his computer) A future for your son… a new home, medical coverage… college funds. You do this for me, and he'll never want for anything as long as he lives.

(D.L. and Nikki look at each other)

D.L.: (to Linderman) How do we know you won't back out later?

Linderman: Oh, Mr. Hawkins! I am a businessman at heart, and, I am true to my word. You have my promise.

(Nikki and D.L. look back at their son)  
Linderman: A plane from New York City is just arriving, and will be returning immediately. You will be on that flight. Here are your tickets, and all the information you will need.

(Nikki reaches for the tickets and the envelope he hands them. Paper clipped to the front is a picture of a blonde teenage girl in a cheerleader uniform)

Linderman: Don't let me down.

NEXT SCENE

(Mohinder, Hiro, Isaac, and Ando exit the plane, Hiro is still wearing the sword carrier on his shoulder, and Isaac is holding a notebook. While Mohinder takes out his cell phone and searches around the terminal, Ando looks at Hiro)  
Ando: I cannot believe you tried to walk onto a plane carrying an imitation sword. Idiot!

Hiro: They let me on eventually-

Ando: We almost missed the plane!

Hiro: But we didn't.

(Ando looks annoyed)  
Mohinder: (on his cell phone)

(switches to Matt)

Matt: (Answers his phone, exchanging his coins for cash. He looks exhiliarated) Yeah?

Mohinder: _Hello. Mr. Parkman?_

Matt: (looks suddenly serious again) Suresh?

Mohinder: _Yes, we have just landed… are you here?_

Matt: (walking back to the terminal, looking around) Yes… I've been for a few hours.

Mohinder: _I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we must move quickly._

Matt: Yeah, don't worry. (he notices Mohinder watching him, and slowly closes his phone. Walks up to him) Mr. Suresh?

Mohinder: (shaking his hand) Yes. Matthew Parkman, you must tell us everything you know.

END


	4. Chapter 4

Much thanks for the positive reviews! I appreciate the support.

* * *

**LOYALTIES**

(Matt looks around; Ando, Isaac, and Hiro are watching him intently)

Matt: Hi. Matt Parkman-

Hiro: We know… you special too?

Matt: (looks confused) Uh…

Mohinder: Never mind. Come. (He heads out from the gate, and the others follow)  
Matt: (walking quickly to catch up) Look, I don't really understand what's going on here-

Mohinder: I know. But you must trust me; whatever it is that you know may help us save him.

Matt: Save who?

Mohinder: Peter Petrelli… I must find him soon. He may be the answer.

Matt: Whoa, wait! The Answer? The Answer to what?

Mohinder: (stops walking and faces Matt) Mr. Parkman… please. Just trust me- what are you doing?  
(Matt is staring at him, focusing; trying to read his thoughts.)  
Matt: Shh, shh… hang on.

(Mohinder and the others watch bewildered, but they remain silent)

Mohinder: _Dear God, he's insane… what have we gotten ourselves into?_

Matt: (coming out of his daze) I'm not insane.

Mohinder: (looks at Matt, astonished) Excuse me… I-I didn't think I said it out loud…

Matt: You didn't…just…

Mohinder: _Then how did you know? _(backs up slightly, looking nervous)

Matt: No, no… don't worry. Its just-

Mohinder: (looking at Matt with realization) It's true…

Matt: Uh… what?

Mohinder: (stares at him for a moment before answering) Later… (Continues walking. Heads into an airport coffee shop) come, we must discuss PrimaTech.

(He sits at a table, placing his bag at his feet. The others all grab chairs and surround the table)

Matt: (looking around at everyone, they all stare intently at him) So… what do you want to know?

Mohinder: We need to know everything you know about the PrimaTech Paper Company; why you believed the FBI needed to search it.

Matt: (looks unsure, but talks) Okay… well… you're going to think I'm insane-

Hiro: No! We believe you!

Matt:(still looks unsure) I don't know… the last time I said something, I got myself into a lot of trouble-

Mohinder: (seeing through it) Then why are you here?

Matt: … I don't know. I just- I don't know.

Mohinder: (reaches into his bag and pulls out the list) I have something to show you (hands him the paper) Here.

Matt: What's this? (glances at it, but looks quickly back at Mohinder. His Dyslexia gets the better of him)

Mohinder: A list that my father compiled; he believed that the people on this list are … evolved humans.

Matt: Evolved humans?

Mohinder: Yes. Humans with extraordinary abilities; brought on by evolution.

Matt: (laughs a little) I'm sorry. What does that have to do with me?  
Mohinder: (looks confused) Mr. Parkman… you are on that list.

Matt: (looks back at the paper, and the letters swim for a few seconds before clearing up. He sees his name and drops the paper) What...?

Mohinder: Mr. Parkman…. You can hear the thoughts of others, can't you?

Matt: (jumping up) What? How-?

Mohinder: You read my thoughts back there, didn't you?

Hiro: I knew it! You special, too!

Matt: No! I … too?

Mohinder: Hiro and Isaac have abilities, much like you. This man, Peter, he does as well. And, we feel he is in a great deal of danger… we must find him. Please… don't leave... if you do... a lot of people could get hurt.

Matt: (hesitates, but sits back down) Okay...So, there was this, this crime scene I was investigating in Odessa, Texas-

Hiro: The cheerleader!

Matt: Um… yeah, actually. Anyway, I was interviewing this little girl, and I was trying to… to-

Mohinder: Read her thoughts?

Matt: Yeah. But… I couldn't. Her father was there-

Mohinder: What did this man look like, her father?

Matt: Uh, white, kind of geeky. Glasses-

Mohinder: Was his name 'Bennet?'

Matt: Yeah! Yeah, he uh… he made me feel uneasy. Really uneasy. I felt suspicious, and… my partner and I staked out PrimaTech… I tried to hear Bennet's thoughts… I couldn't. The only word I got was 'Sylar'-

Mohinder: Sylar…

Matt: yeah, 'Sylar.' So, we went and investigated with a team of FBI agents. They didn't find anything.

Isaac: Nothing?

Matt: No… but… I know its there. I think I- I think they had me there before.

Mohinder: Who?

Matt: Bennet and... whoever else he's working with.

Mohinder: Doing what?

(Matt moves his collar to the side, revealing the cuts in his neck)

Matt: I don't know.

NEXT SCENE

(It is morning, about 8:30 or so in the morning, and Gabrielle and Claire are walking out of their hotel lobby onto a crowded New York sidewalk. We can see their breath in the air)

Gabrielle: So, where do we start?

Claire: Well, I talked to the concierge this morning, (hands Gabrielle a paper with the 'Vote Petrelli' Ad on it) and she said that Nathan Petrelli is running for Congress, and his campaign office isn't far from here-

Gabrielle: (laughing sarcastically) Right. And I guess you want to just walk in and talk to him?

Claire: Well, I want to try.

Gabrielle: (stops walking, and people make irritated noises as they are forced to walk around her) Wait? Are you kidding?

Claire: No. I need to find Peter… and this guy (motions to Nathan's picture) might know where he is-

Gabrielle: because they have the same last name? What are the odds that he is actually going to know who you're talking about?

Claire: I don't know… but this is all we've got.

Gabrielle: (stares down at the ad in her hands, clearly fighting some internal battle, then sighs) Fine, Claire. But lets do it quickly, okay?

(Next, we see Claire and Gabrielle gazing into the window of Nathan's campaign office. People run in and out of the front doors, and inside it is a frenzied scene. Everyone is busy and moving.)

Gabrielle: You gonna go in?

Claire: I- yeah… just, give me a minute.

(They stand and look around the street for a minute, when there is a huge commotion at the front door. They look to see three large security guards throwing a scruffy-looking man out. He is screaming at them)  
Claude: I have to see him! You don't understand; it's about his brother!

(The campaign manager, who followed them out, shakes his head)  
CM: Mr. Petrelli doesn't need to deal with the nonsense ramblings of someone like you.

Claude: But Peter-

(Claire perks up at Peter's name)  
CM: Is dealing with his personal issues with professional help.

Claude: I need to talk to Nathan!

CM: No, you don't. Now please, leave. (he and the security guys turn and go back inside. The Man, Claude, watches them angrily)  
Claude: Dammit! (To the crowd of people who had stopped to watch) What the hell are you looking at?!

(the crowd disperses, and Claire runs up to him)  
Claude: (glares at her) What the hell do you want?

Claire: I'm sorry… I um, overheard you… talking.

Claude: yeah, you and the whole damn city. (turning to leave)

Claire: well… You said the name 'Peter.' … we-were you talking about Peter Petrelli?

Claude: (Pauses at Peter's name, and turns quickly to Claire) What's it to you?

Claire: Well, I've been looking for him… It's really important.

Claude: (sarcastically) Really? Look, little girl, I don't know who you are, but I recommend you leave. (leans in threateningly) Now.

Claire: (looks unnerved for an instant, then regains her composure) Look… you don't seem to understand. Peter Petrelli saved my life once, and I need to find him because I think he may be the only one who can help me now. So if you don't mind, where is he?

Claude: (looks astounded, almost impressed) Well, if you hadn't noticed, I was trying to get into see Nathan to tell him that Peter is missing.

Claire: (concerned) Missing?

Claude: (notices Gabrielle watching from a few feet away) Do you mind?

Claire: No! She's with me… keep going.

Claude: Yes. Missing…

Claire: (looking into the window of the office at an Ad) well, what would Nathan Petrelli care? … Are they related?

Claude: Brothers… biologically anyway.

Claire: what do you mean?  
Claude: Lets just say that if Nathan wins that election, we had better hope he is a far better Congressman than he is a brother… Still, I figure he'd care.

Claire: he didn't?  
Claude: (shrugs) Don't know. His office is in the back… didn't make it that far.

Claire: …How do you know Peter?

Claude: I've been helping him with… something… you said he saved your life?

Claire: Yeah… I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if he hadn't gotten there when he did… I know I would.

(Claude eyes her as she talks, then, looks as though he's had an epiphany)  
Claude: (whispers) You're the cheerleader.

Claire: I'm sorry?

Claude: The cheerleader! The cheerleader… Peter mentioned you.

Claire: Yeah… he did?

Claude: You have the power to heal yourself!

Claire: (looks around, nervous) How'd you know that?

Claude: Don't ask. Look, I think I know a way we can get in.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan is passed out at his desk; the ceramic shards are still spread out across the floor. The sun has come up, and is shining down on him from the window. His cell phone rings and he wakes with a start)

Nathan: (answering groggily) Nathan Petrelli-

Mohinder: _Mr. Petrelli, this is Mohinder_.

Nathan: (sitting up, rubbing his eyes) Uh… yeah, right.

Mohinder: _We are very sure that your brother is in the PrimaTech building in Odessa, Texas._

Nathan: How do you know?  
Mohinder: _We've been talking with Mr. Parkman… he's going to take us there immediately._

Nathan: Are you already in Texas?

Mohinder: _No. Some of us are flying out in about twenty minutes. We'll arrive in Midland in about 5 and a half hours._

Nathan: Some of you?

Mohinder: _yes. Hiro and Ando have other business to which they must attend._

Nathan: well… what are you going to do when you get there?

Mohinder: _We're not sure yet… Mr. Petrelli, I think you should be there_.

Nathan: (rolls his eyes) You know I can't, I already tol-

Mohinder: _I thought you said you wanted to find your brother… anyway, we may need your help.  
_Nathan: Will you? What? (sarcastically) You gonna need me to fly up and change some light bulbs? Or maybe I could fly up real high and call my bird friends to help us? That what you had in mind?

Mohinder: _Mr. Petrelli-_

Nathan: No, Suresh. I can't. Okay? I need to get to my office. I haven't been there in about 4 days-

Mohinder: _Nathan… we don't know what kind of shape your brother will be in when we get there… we don't know what they might have done to him-_

Nathan: (extremely concerned) What do you mean?  
Mohinder: _Please, Mr. Petrelli…_

Nathan: (holds his chin and remains silent for a moment… his eyes wander to a picture on a shelf a few feet away of him, his mother, and his brother; His eyes soften… Still, he clears his throat) I can't, I'm sorry.

(Nathan slams his phone shut and looks back at his brother's photo, clearly wracked with guilt)

Nathan: (to himself) I'm sorry, Pete. I'm so sorry.

(someone knocks on the door, and he looks up)  
Nathan: (clearing his throat) Yeah?

(the door opens, and Nathan's mother and wife smile at him)  
Angela: Good morning, Darling! Sleep we- (steps into the room, and notices the mess on the ground) What happened here?

Nathan: Umm… got a little frustrated, I'll clean it up.

Angela: (moving to him) Get up, get up, get up!

Nathan: Sorry?

Angela: (looking at him incredulously) Don't tell me you forgot?

Nathan: (rubbing his neck) Forgot what?

Angela: The interview! Remember? That national political radio station… what's it called?  
Heidi: Talk USA?

Angela: Right, Talk USA. (moves to pull her son out of the chair) Get up! You can't be late.

Nathan: (pulling away, irritated) Mom, please.

Heidi: Honey, what's wrong?

Nathan: I just… I don't feel up to it.

Heidi: You don't feel up to it? Honey, you haven't been at work in four days. They've already had to cancel two interviews, canceling another one will look terrible.

Nathan: (holding his face in frustration) Yeah, I know-

Angela: Then, get up, eat a good breakfast, and we can be on our way.

(Nathan looks aggravated, but allows himself to be dragged out of the room by his mother)

(After he has showered and changed his clothing, Nathan walks into the living room to find his mother, his wife, and his sons sitting on the couch, talking to three men he has never seen before)

Heidi: (notices her husband) Ah! There you are, we were just telling these gentlemen-

Nathan: (to the men) Who are you?

Angela: Nathan! Don't be rude to your guests!

Nathan: My guests?

Heidi: Yes! They have come to speak with you about your campaign.

Nathan: (eyeing the 'guests' suspiciously) Is that so?

(one of the men stands up and walks to Nathan, offering his hand)

Man 1: Mr. Petrelli. Good morning.

(We, with Nathan, recognize the rasping voice as that of the man who intercepted Nathan's call to Meredith the night before.)

Nathan: You…

Man 1: (pretending to be confused) I'm sorry?

Nathan: You son of a bitch! (leaps at the man and grabs him by the collar)

(Angela and Heidi look horrified as one of Nathan's body guards tries to pry him off of the man. The two other men stand up and watch Nathan intently.)  
Angela: (covering the eyes of her grandsons) Nathan! What has gotten into you?

(As Nathan's bodyguard manages to restrain him, the man regains his composure and adjusts his suit and coat)

Man 1: I'd be careful, Mr. Petrelli. You wouldn't want the press portraying you as some sort of madman, especially at such a crucial point in your campaign-

Nathan: (still being held back by his body guard as he tries to pull away) Why are you here?!

Man 1: (smiles menacingly at Nathan as he struggles) A bad temper, Mr. Petrelli, is not an attractive trait in a Congressman.

Heidi: Nathan!

(Nathan looks at his family, as if suddenly realizing they're still there: his mother holds his sons who watch him with terror in their eyes, and his wife gapes at him in disappointment. He takes a deep breath and calms down)

Nathan: (pulling away from his captor and adjusting his tie and coat like the man had done. He clears his throat) I'm, uh, very sorry. I don't know what came over me.

Man 1: That's quite all right, Mr. Petrelli. I understand, after all, you are under quite a significant amount of stress… (Stepping closer) aren't you?

(the two men resume sitting and Angela instructs a nanny who had been standing to the side of the room to take Simon and Monty to play)

Man 1: (watching as Nathan's sons leave) Adorable kids.

Nathan: (through clenched teeth) Don't talk about my kids.

Man 1: (so only Nathan hears) Which ones?

Nathan: (glares at him but continues speaking) What are you doing here, Mr..?

Man 1: Smith.

Nathan: Smith… right.

Man 1: My… associates…and I are here to offer a proposition-  
Nathan: Excuse me?

Man 2: Further funding-

Nathan: Funding? I don't need anymore funding, the elections are in two days-

Heidi: Nathan! Let them talk.

Man 2: Mr. Petrelli! The need for funding doesn't end when one wins!

Nathan: I'm not looking for any PAC to be riding my back-

Man 1: No, of course not Mr. Petrelli. We're not trying to sway your decisions… we just feel that New York's fourteenth district would have much to gain should Nathan Petrelli end up in the House.

Nathan: Like what?

Man 1: Come, now, Mr. Petrelli. Clearly, you have the drive, the integrity.

(Nathan looks at his wife and mother)  
Nathan: Heidi, Mom… could I talk to these... gentlemen in private for a moment?

(Angela pushes Heidi out, Nathan motions for the bodyguard to leave as well; He does.)

Nathan: (turning back to the men) Why are you really here?

Man 1: You think we lied?  
Nathan: Yes, I do.

Man 2: We have been completely truthful, Nathan.

Nathan: I haven't even won yet-

Man 1: You will. You must.

Nathan: Why?! Why does he need me to win so bad?

Man 1: Don't worry about that… just focus on the win. (reaches past Nathan to a coat rack and hands him his trench coat) It's cold out. You should get going, you wouldn't want to miss this interview.

(With that, the men leave)

NEXT SCENE

(The medical technician checks Peter's monitors again, writing information onto a chart and looking annoyed. Peter looks extremely pale, and is sweating. He still looks to be unconscious.)

MT: (He looks at Peter and shakes his head) You know, Petrelli, you're making my life very difficult… Wake up already! (Slaps Peter in the face… he doesn't move) Dammit.

(MT again checks several monitors, then turns to leave the room. As he disappears out the door, Peter's eyes snap open, and his hand rushes up to caress his reddening cheek)

Peter: Shit!

(He once again looks around at his surroundings and groans. He looks at the wires attached to him: some end in needles that are stuck in his arms, some end in pins in his forehead, others end in white sticky patches attached to his chest… all are stuck in deep. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and begins pulling.)  
Peter: (through gritted teeth as he rips needles and other things out of his skin) Goddammit! Oh, God!

(Blood streams down his arms and face, and tears quickly follow)

Peter: Oh, fuck! (When he finishes pulling the countless things out of his body, he sits up, wincing in pain, and focuses. We see flashes of Claire's face, and soon his body begins healing itself. When the process is finished, he flexes his hands and breathes. When he looks up, he sees the Haitian has been watching him)

Peter: (jumping off the bed and backing up) Stay away from me!

Haitian: Mr. Petrelli-

Peter: I said stay away!

(He throws a tray of scalpels and needles towards the man, but he easily sidesteps it, jumping at Peter and putting his hand over his mouth. Peter scratches at his hands, but the Haitian holds on. He leans in and whispers in Peter's ear)  
Haitian: Mr. Petrelli… you must be silent! You must be silent! (Peter continues struggling) If you want to get out of here alive, you must listen to me.

(This gets Peter's attention, and he quits struggling. He breathes heavily)

Haitian: I am going to let go, but you must be silent. Do you understand?

(Slowly, Peter nods and the Haitian releases him. He backs up, wiping his mouth and staring with immense distrust at the Haitian)

Haitian: Good, now-

Peter: Why are you keeping me here?

Haitian: they believe there is something different about you. Mr. Bennet fears you; he feels you are placing the world in great danger.

Peter: That's ridiculous-

Haitian: Please, just listen… Normally, they simply study their subjects then let them go… but you… Mr. Bennet's boss said you must be killed.

Peter: Killed?

Haitian: Yes. They believe you have been given a power that is too great for you to handle, and that allowing you to live is too risky. However, when they studied your vitals, they found your body would not be able to handle the kind of testing they wish to perform… as long as you were 'unstable' you were safe. Every time you would start to wake up, I would put you under again.

Peter: Why?

Haitian: You must live.

(Peter eyes him suspiciously for a moment, but soon we hear movement from the hall)  
Haitian: Quickly! You must become invisible again!

Peter: (Panicking) It's not that easy! I can't always do it-

Haitian: (moving toward the door) You must!

Peter: (focuses… and soon we see flashes of Claude's face, and Peter becomes invisible to all but us, the viewers. He pauses for a minute, clearly surprised that he was able to achieve his aims, but when the Haitian motions for him to get moving, he rushes past him, out the door, and past Mr. Bennet and the lab tech)

Bennet: (as Peter runs past; he stops walking and looks quickly around, bewildered) You feel that?

MT: Sir?

(The Haitian comes running down the hall towards them, a feigned look of distress on his face)

Haitian: Sir! Sir! … He is gone.

Bennet: (enraged, he runs to the room to find the bed empty and the room a mess) What?! (turning to the two other men) How did this happen?!

(The MT looks at the Haitian as if to blame him)

Haitian: I do not know! I went in to check on him, and he was already gone-

Bennet: (reaching for a phone on the wall) Dammit! (He holds the phone to his ear and dials) Hello? … yes. Shut everything down immediately, no one gets in or out of this place until I say, do you hear me? … Just do it! Lock this building down! (he slams the phone back onto its cradle and turns back to the MT and the Haitian, who are still watching him) What the hell are you doing? Tear this place apart; no one rests until he is found! (Starts off down the hallway that Peter ran down) He can't have gotten far.

NEXT SCENE

(Claude leads Claire and Gabrielle around the corner of Nathan's campaign building and heads into the side alley. Gabrielle and Claire both visibly hesitate, but continue along after him)

Claude: (turning to them, checking past them for people) Okay. (looks at Claire) What did you say your name was?

Claire: Claire. (motions to Gabrielle after Claude eyes her suspiciously) That's Gabrielle… You can say anything in front of her that you can say in front if me.

Claude: Fine… look; you can heal yourself; well, I have a power as well. (he holds out his hands, and proceeds to become invisible. Claire and Gabrielle stare, openmouthed. He maintains his invisibility for only a second, then returns to visibility.)

Claire: (nearly speechless) Uh…. Wow.

Claude: Look, I would've snuck into the office to begin with, but I thought that if these people saw doors opening and closing on their own, they'd overreact or something. So, if you two can create some sort of momentary distraction, I'll sneak in and see if I can't talk to Nathan-

Gabrielle: What kind of a distraction?

Claude: (looking irritated) Figure it out! (turns, moving out towards the sidewalk again, becoming invisible)

(Claire and Gabrielle look at each other, then Claire hurries after him. Gabrielle hesitates, hearing Bennet's voice in her head "…make sure you keep Claire away from any sleazy New York politicians." She bites her lip, but soon follows Claire)

(The next we see, Claire and Gabrielle are entering the campaign office through the front door, Claude close behind. The scene inside is chaotic, people are walking, running, working, and arguing; covering virtually every square inch of the building in humans and paper)

CM: (rushes up to them, looking irritated) Can I help you?

Claire: Um… yes.

(She hesitates, trying to think up an excuse, and he stares at her, waiting for a response)  
CM: Sorry, Little Girl. Shockingly, I don't have all day- (turns to leave)

Gabrielle: Wait! … Uh… we, um… we need to speak with Mr. Petrelli.

CM: (looks at her in disbelief before laughing) Right. Look, he isn't here; he'd rather risk losing his life's work than come into work. And, even if he were here, why would I let some little girls just walk in and talk to him?

(During all this, Claude moves swiftly past all the people in the office, trying not to draw any attention)

Claire: Because it's important!

CM: (laughing again) And his campaign isn't? Look, ladies. I'm only gonna say this once before I have security escort you out… Get lost. (turns to try to leave again)

Claire: Wait! You can't-

CM: Security!

(Claude has almost reached Nathan's office door when two people who are arguing about something or other move in front of it, blocking his entrance. He considers simply pushing them out of the way.)

Gabrielle: (as she and Claire are being dragged out, kicking, by security) No! No! Let go of me- (as she gets worked up, there is a sudden power surge, and every light in the building bursts. Because it is cloudy outside, the room is fairly darkened. The security guards stop dragging the girls)  
CM: (looking at the lights) What the-?

(The two people who had been previously blocking Claude's entrance are shaken by the power outage, and move quickly to talk to some other people who are musing as to the cause. He promptly opens the door and steps in, shutting it silently behind him)

Claire: (seeing Nathan's door open and close, turns to Gabrielle) Let's go.

(They easily free themselves from the hands of the mystified security guards and move back out to the street)

Claire: Nice job in there.

Gabrielle: (staring darkly into the street) It was an accident… I told you, I can't control it.

(Claude groans when he finds the office empty, but moves quickly to the desk. It is immaculate; everything is in perfect order. Claude quickly undoes this; he opens drawers, ruffles paper, and reads memos until he finds what he is looking for; a page with Nathan's home and cell numbers. He looks down at it for a second before exiting the room. He doesn't worry about people noticing opening doors this time, and several of the office workers gape at Nathan's magically opening office door and the mystical swinging front door. Other people are frantically trying to recover lost data on their computers and install new light bulbs. He heads out and back towards the alley where the two girls wait. He again becomes visible)

Claude: he wasn't there-

Claire: We know. His manager told us already-

Claude: But… I found this. (hands the paper to Claire)

(She looks at it, then back up at him)

Claire: What if he doesn't answer?

Claude: Lets hope for Peter's sake that he does.

(As the scene fades out, we see a man has been watching them from the end of the alley, disguised by the crowd and a baseball cap; they don't notice him. He lifts his head, and we see it is Sylar, grinning with malice)

NEXT SCENE

(Hiro and Ando walk up to a large hotel building; The Montecito. Ando looks extremely nervous, while Hiro, as usual, looks excited and anxious)

Ando: Do we have to do this?  
Hiro: Yes. (Takes off into the hotel)

Ando: You are going to get me killed. (Follows)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan stands in a radio broadcasting station, preparing to be interviewed by one of the DJs. His campaign manager is with him)  
CM: (sarcastically, as he attempts to fix Nathan's tie) Glad to see you felt it was worth your time to be here today.

Nathan: (pulling away and fixing his own tie) I've had some… things come up, okay?

CM: Whatever. Just go in there and charm the hell out of the county. (turns to talk to the station manager.)

Nathan: (checks his appearance in a nearby mirror)  
(his cell phone goes off, and his CM glares at him from a few feet away)  
Nathan: (pulling it the cell of his pocket) Sorry. I'll turn it off. (He glances at it; it reads 'Meredith')

NEXT SCENE

(Peter is walking though the PrimaTech building, walking past people and security cameras, completely invisible to all. All the people around him search frantically for him. Soon, he comes upon Bennet and the Haitian)

Bennet: We need to find this guy… he's a danger.

Haitian: Who to?

Bennet: Everyone! … Especially Claire.

Haitian: Where is she now? Is she home?

Bennet: No… she ran off. I have a feeling she knows more than she lets on… she's already in New York.

(Peter continues to watch intently, while avoiding passing employees)

Bennet: I'll get her back though… no matter what it takes; she's coming back home. (he turns to walk away)

NEXT SCENE

(Mohinder, Matt, and Isaac are sitting in a rental car, just outside the parking lot of the PrimaTech building, watching it intently)  
Matt: (Sitting in the front seat, his hand still rests on the wheel) What now?

Mohinder: We must find Peter Petrelli.

Isaac: Yeah, but how?

Mohinder: (turning to Matt) You must get us in.

Matt: Without a warrant? I don't even have a badge… what do you want me to do? Ask nicely?

Mohinder: You've been in there before… find a way.

(Matt looks back at the building)

Matt: Fine. Let's go, then.

(Matt and Mohinder move to get out of the car)

Isaac: Hang on, I'll be out in a minute. (pulls out his cell)

(Matt and Mohinder close their doors as Isaac dials)

Bennet: (irritated) _Yes?_

Isaac: (looking out his window at Matt and Mohinder; they are talking together) We're just arriving.

Bennet: _Well… at least one things going right._

Isaac: What do you mean?  
Bennet: _Peter just escaped. We have no idea where he is… just have them 'sneak' in. We'll take it from there-_

Isaac: And you won't hurt them… right?

Bennet: _Mr. Mendez, I have already told you. As was the case with Mr. Petrelli, it is merely in their best interest-_

Isaac: But you've already brought Matt here… you never told me that.

Bennet: _Do not question me. Just do as you're told. Remember what we did for you. _

Isaac: …Hiro didn't come.

Bennet: (enraged) What?!

Isaac: He went to find the sword again.

Bennet: _He was the one we needed most! Dammit, Isaac- (trying to calm himself) Fine. Just get Parkman back in here. (hangs up)_  
(As Isaac hangs up, he looks out at Mohinder and Matt, guilty)

NEXT SCENE

(Nikki, D.L., and Micah are walking through the JFK terminal, having arrived in New York. Nikki looks almost sick as she holds her son's hand. He looks up at her)

Micah: Mom? Are you okay?

Nikki: (puts on a smile as she looks down at him) Yeah, Baby. Just tired

(As Micah continues on, a few feet ahead of his parents, they look solemnly at each other)  
Nikki: Why are we doing this?

D.L.: We have to… for Micah.

(He takes her hand and squeezes it)  
D.L.: We'll be fine… I promise.

(The camera pans out and focuses on a man walking a distance behind him, he has just gotten off the same plane they have. He holds his head down, his hands in his pocket. As he moves past them and continues, he pulls his hood down, brushing his fingers through his hair. It is Ted Sprague.)

END


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL ROADS CROSS**

(Nathan sees Meredith's name flashing on his cell screen and answers)  
Nathan: Hello?

Meredith: _Nathan? Oh, thank God. I though-_

Nathan: Meredith… I'm sorry. I can't talk… okay?

Meredith: _But… Our daughter-_

Nathan: Meredith! (Looks physically pained as he keeps talking) I can't. I have to go, I'm so sorry. (He quickly hangs up, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. It is apparent that all the stress and guilt of the past few days is starting to get to him. He holds his brow, nursing a headache)

CM: (running up to him and snatching the cell from him, pushing him towards the DJ's booth) You're on. Make us proud.

(Nathan stumbles into the room, where he is given a seat, a microphone, and a set of headphones. Some interns brief him quickly on words he can and cannot use and the producer counts off)

DJ: (to Nathan) Just try to relax. You can't do worse than the other guy.

Producer: 3…2…(he gives a hand motion, signaling that they are now on air)

DJ: Welcome back to Talk USA, I'm Elliott Lewin, and today we will be speaking to lawyer Nathan Petrelli who is currently running for United States Congress. Mr. Petrelli, welcome. It's a pleasure to have you.

Nathan: Thanks, it's a pleasure being here.

Elliott: Now, Mr. Petrelli, before we get into the political aspect of this race, I'd like to ask you about your brother… what was his name?

Nathan: (looking nervous) Peter.

Elliott: Right, Peter. How is Peter? Last we heard, he wasn't doing too well.

Nathan: Uh, yeah. He was having some problems, but he's getting help now-

Elliott: Some people feel that your having such a seemingly unstable family may negatively affect you in the elections… do you agree?

Nathan: Uh, first of all, I wouldn't say that my family is unstable. We're a normal family, and have problems just like any normal family does…but, no. I don't feel that they will have a negative impact in the race.

Elliott: Okay, and, on the whole, how are you feeling about this race in general? Do you feel confident in your chances?

Nathan: Yes, I feel things are going well. I've been trailing behind by a couple points in the polls, but I think when it comes right down to it, I've certainly got a chance.

Elliot: Your opponent seems to disagree. (picking up a newspaper from the table in front of him) On being asked by a major newspaper what kind of competition he felt you were, he answered, and I quote, 'Nathan Petrelli is a fraud. His whole family is off, and his father had ties to mobsters before he died. What would our proud country become if people like him ran it? I don't even want to think about it.' Do you wish to respond to that?

Nathan: (looks stunned for an instant, then anxious at the mention of his father. He regains his composure and answers) Um… wow. Those are some pretty strong words, I must say. However, they are absolutely not true. My father was a decent, hard-working man all of his life, any ties he had to said 'mobsters' were purely due to him being such a dedicated attorney, and my family is just fine… As for my being a fraud, I'd like to think that the voters understand me better than that. I've been nothing but honest, and will continue to be so.

Elliott: (looking impressed at Nathan's answer) Well, I think you've just told him. –

(He and Nathan continue talking, but we focus on the other side of the glass, where the CM stands watching Nathan nervously when Nathan's cell phone, which he has in his hand, goes off)

CM: (glances at the phone then answers it) Hello?

Claude: _Nathan? Nathan, is this you?_

CM: I'm sorry? Who is this?

Claude: _My name is_ _Claude… it's about your brother._

CM: Who is this? How did you get this number?  
Claude: _Please, we don't have time for this; I came by your office today-_

CM: You! I don't know who you are, but don't call here again. Mr. Petrelli doesn't have time for the likes of you! (hangs up, extremely annoyed)

(We see Nathan glance up at the CM as he talks, and CM gives him a signal that he is doing well and should continue talking)

NEXT SCENE

(Claude closes Gabrielle's cell phone and hands it back to her; the girls look at him expectantly)

Claude: It wasn't him-

Claire: (looks confused) But you were-

Claude: It was someone else… Dammit!

Claire: Well… what do we do now?

Claude: What else can we do? We give up. (starts to leave the alley)

Claire: (reaches and grabs his arm) Wait! You can't just leave!

Claude; (Pulls away) Yes, I can. And, I am… Goodbye then.

Claire: But… Peter! What if he's hurt?

Claude: (seemingly indifferent) Then there's nothing we can do-

Claire: (becoming nearly hysterical) But I came all this way-

Claude: Look, Girl. I don't care how far you've come. We tried to find him, and had no luck. Nathan isn't going to help us, whether or not we get a hold of him. That was a dead end from the beginning.

Claire: But… you said he was Peter's brother.

Claude: He is. But that means little to Nathan Petrelli… family isn't exactly at the top of his list of priorities. He's been trying to keep his family's secrets by telling the world Peter is in some insane asylum. (Sarcastically) Good man.

Gabrielle: Secrets?  
Claude: Sure. Wouldn't want the world to know that he can fly and his little brother is an empath, would he?

Claire: He can fly?!

Claude: What? Peter didn't tell you?

Claire: Well… I didn't really talk to him all that much-

Claude: Why do you need to see him so badly, anyways? Got a crush or something?

Claire: (looks irritated at his comment) No. I just… I think he can help me. I don't know what or who to trust anymore… but I think he knows more about me than I do.

Claude: Why would he?  
Claire: He has powers too… he came all the way from New York just to save me… he can help me. I know it.

Claude: (looks at her, obviously annoyed by her) Look, it doesn't matter anyways. He's gone…and odds are he'll be dead soon. I'm going back to living my life, and I suggest you two do as well. (he turns and leaves the alley, resuming his invisibility. He walks past Sylar who watches him become invisible then turns and walks away down the sidewalk)

Gabrielle: Well… what now?

Claire: (looks at Nathan's phone number on the paper she holds in her hand) We keep trying-

Gabrielle: We shouldn't.

Claire: Why? You said you'd help me-

Gabrielle: That's exactly what I'm trying to do. You heard Claude, Peter might be dead. You could be chasing after something that doesn't exist!

Claire: I have to try. It's all I have left.

(with that, she turns and leaves the alley, Gabrielle follows hesitantly)

NEXT SCENE

(Peter watches Bennet walk away, then turns and runs the opposite way down the crowded hall. After a while, he comes upon a dead end)

Peter: Shit, shit, shit. (he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, looking around him.)

(To his left is another holding cell, like the one he'd been held in, and to his right is an office door. He checks around and sees only a few people in the distance, so he knocks gently. There is no answer, so he turns the knob and enters the room)

(The office isn't very big, and although on the whole it is rather orderly, the desk is a slew of letters, faxes, phone numbers, files, and pens. Peter looks around and can't help himself; he moves to the desk and begins looking through everything on it. He goes through the files last, the top file has his name in bold black letters on the label. He reads through it, it only says that they had been unable to study him. He puts it down and looks at the next file. He stops and gapes at it.)

Peter: Shit.

(We now see the file; it reads "PETRELLI, NATHAN." Peter picks it up, sits in the desk chair and reads through it.)  
Peter: (reading softly aloud) _Nathan Petrelli. Ability: Flight, he used it to escape our custody. He traveled at near supersonic speeds..? _He was here? (he continues looking through it.) _Nathan has been contacted by M. Gordon, and we fear he has learned about… Ms. Bennet? … Bennet: Fly to New York immediately and retrieve him for a … full memory erasure? Leave only what he needs to win. _Oh God. (he looks up as he hears the knob turn, and stuffs the file under his hospital gown)

(enter Mr. Bennet and the Haitian)

Bennet: This is fucking going to hell.

Haitian: He won't get away-

Bennet: Not just him. The whole fucking thing… Claire is in New York, probably looking for Petrelli. Who knows what that Meredith woman told her?

Haitian: But, he's here-

Bennet: You know that's not who I mean!

(Peter stares at him, confused)

Bennet: (looks frustrated and worried) Let's just get back out there and look for him. He has to be here… and Isaac just arrived with Suresh and Parkman.

Haitian: I thought we already gave Parkman the device.

Bennet: We did. We're going to perform further studies. Come. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to New York and Claire. (He turns and exits the office, and the Haitian follows.)

(Peter waits a few seconds before removing the file from his hospital gown and opening it again, scanning it carefully. Before he even has a chance to react, however, Bennet re-enters the office, having forgotten something, and sees the file floating in midair.)  
Bennet: What the fu-

(Peter drops the file and runs as fast as he can past Bennet, pushing him aside, and taking off down the hall)  
Bennet: (scrambling up off the ground and screaming down the hall) He's here! He's here! Grab the tranquilizers! Move! You idiots! Move!

(Peter has to maneuver through jostling PrimaTech employees who are moving into side rooms from which they emerge with small tranquilizer guns, waving them around aimlessly, searching for something they cannot see)

(As he moves through the halls and up staircases of the building, he feels himself teetering on the edge of control, and it is clear that he is worried his invisibility won't hold up much longer. It doesn't. As he comes upon an emergency exit, equipped with an alarm, his invisibility fades, and he is exposed to a hall full of tranquilizer wielding employees)

Peter: Oh, God!

(As they begin firing at him, he swings the door open and runs outside, shielding his eyes from the blaring sun. He is nearly missed countless times, and several employees follow him outside.)

Bennet: (emerging from the open door, clearly incensed) Get him! Get him! (He pushes several employees out the door, motioning wildly for them to shoot) Goddammit, don't let him get away!

(Peter looks back at Bennet's voice, again narrowly missing being hit by a tranquilizer, and turns a corner around the outside of the building, slamming head-on into a very surprised looking Matt)

Matt: What the he-

Peter: (Seeing Isaac) Run! Run! (He takes off towards the front-street, and Mohinder and Matt follow. Isaac hesitates, looking back at the dozen people chasing Peter, then follows)

Matt: (Unlocking the parked rental car with a keychain) Hurry! Get in!

(As Peter, Mohinder, Matt, and eventually Isaac clamor to get in the car and pull away from the sidewalk, the employees continue shooting the darts, which slam into the car doors and windows)

Bennet: (running to the sidewalk, surrounded by employees, as the car takes off down the street) No! No! Goddammit! How could they get away?! (grabbing his hair in frustration) Oh god! No!

(We are now inside the car, Peter watches out the rear window until Bennet is merely a speck in the distance, then turns around. He is breathing heavily, and Mohinder eyes him curiously)

Mohinder: Peter Petrelli?

Peter: (trying to catch his breath) Yeah? … Thanks for helping me get away…Who are you?

Mohinder: My name is Mohinder Suresh… and we have been searching for you for a long time now.

NEXT SCENE

(Nikki and D.L. are standing in a fancy-looking hotel suite. Micah has his own attached bedroom, and we can see him through the open door, still playing the game given to him by Linderman.)  
Nikki: (calls out the door) Honey! Daddy and I are gonna talk, okay? Knock if you need us… don't open the door if anyone knocks!

Micah: (from the bed of his room) I know, Mom!

(Nikki shuts the door and turns to D.L.)  
Nikki: How the hell are we supposed to find this kid? Do you know how many people live in this damn city?

D.L. (sitting on the bed, reading through the file Linderman gave them) It says here they think she'll be looking for someone named 'Petrelli.'

Nikki: (motioning in distress) Petrelli? As in Nathan Petrelli? … (Pauses before beginning to panic) We can't do this!

D.L.: We have to… you know what Linderman is holding over our heads.

Nikki: (moving to the window and brushing the drapes aside) Yeah, I know… but…

D.L.: Obviously this kid is important. And if we don't find her-

Nikki: (turning and glaring at him) Then why doesn't he get her himself?

D.L.: (shrugging) I don't know.

Nikki: I didn't even know he had a daughter… (Whimpering) God, why is all of this happening?

D.L.: (moving from the bed to comfort her) Hey… hey…. We're gonna work this out, I told you… But we have to find this girl.

Nikki: Yeah… which is easy enough to say. We're not the fucking CIA, D.L! How are we supposed to find this little girl (waving the picture of Claire in his face) in a massive city like this? Even knowing who she may or may not be trying to contact…Do you even know anything about New York?

D.L.: (Hopefully) I know Central Park is here.

Nikki: (glaring at him) Is that funny? You think that's funny?! D.L.! Linderman will kill us, and Micah too, if we don't find her!

D.L.: Nikki! Calm down! … Jessica might-

Nikki: Don't talk about her! … Please.

(Momentarily, we see Jessica's reflection watching Nikki from the vanity mirror near her)

Nikki: (backing up from the mirror) No…

D.L.: (turning to the mirror, he sees only himself and Nikki) What? … What is it? Jessica?

Nikki: (still staring at the mirror, she too sees only herself) Uh… no. No. (clears her throat and turns back to the window)

D.L.: Nikki… are you okay?

Nikki: I'm fine… now, how are gonna find this girl? (Turns back to him)

D.L: (eyes her suspiciously, but sits back on the bed and picks up the envelope Linderman gave them, and rifles through it again) Well, her name is 'Claire…Bennet.' Maybe someone's seen her?

Nikki: (sarcastically) Right, D.L. Lets go down to the street and ask the first person we see if they've seen a cute little blonde girl named Claire running around… I'm sure we'll luck out.

D.L.: You have a better idea?

(We see Nikki's side profile and back of her shoulders. She pauses for a moment when we see the tattoo appear on one of them)

Jessica: (smiling evilly) Actually, (looks at D.L.) I do.

NEXT SCENE

(Hiro and Ando are walking through the Hotel Montecito. Ando is watching people at the slot machines, amused, but Hiro looks around, focused.)

Ando: (scoffs) They can't even sit in a hotel lobby without gambling.

Hiro: Where do you think he keeps it? Think it's in his office now?

Ando: I don't know… maybe he doesn't have it and we should leave.

Hiro: (continues walking) No.It is here. It must be.

Ando: (following) How do you know?

Hiro: Because the men say so…. Anyway… this where it was before he moved it to the gallery.

Ando: Maybe you don't need the sword? Maybe you're just too focused on getting it, and that's why you lost your powers? Maybe you just need to focus?

Hiro: I do. And the sword will help me do it.

(Ando groans as Hiro approaches the front desk. The woman there smiles brightly at him)

Lady: Hello, and welcome to the Montecito. How may I help you, Sir?

Hiro: Yes. I need to get into office of Mr. Linderman.

Lady: I'm sorry?

Hiro: We must see him. (Leans in) Very important.

Lady: Do you have an appointment?

Hiro: (hesitates) Um… no?

Lady: I'm sorry… unless you have an appointment-

Hiro: But, it's important!

Lady: Yes… I'm sure it is. Still, I can't allow you to bother Mr. Linderman. He is an extremely busy man… Now, unless you have an appointment or wish to rent a room, I recommend you go, now.

Hiro: But-

Lady: (smiling) Goodbye.

Ando: (grabbing Hiro's shoulder) Hiro!

(Hiro allows himself to be dragged away by Ando and sighs)  
Hiro: What do we do now?  
Ando: Hiro! We've already been up to the top floor. We just go back.

Hiro: (looking frustrated) We can't! (Looks at the elevator which is the only entrance to Linderman's office; it is guarded by two very severe looking men) They kill us!

Ando: So… use your power again!

Hiro: I can't! That why we need the sword!

Ando: (throwing his hands up in frustration) You dragged me all the way here and now you won't even try! What kind of hero are you?

(Hiro looks at him, looking speechless)

Ando: You can use your power! The sword makes you stronger, yes, but you didn't need it before! You can try again! …Would Superman just give up?

(Hiro is obviously convinced and puffs up a little with confidence)  
Hiro: You're right. I'll try.

(Passing people look at them strangely, but Hiro 'focuses' nonetheless. He squints and strains and soon the entire room is moving at an extremely slow speed. He looks at Ando, then hurries to the elevator, repeatedly pushing the 'Up' button until finally, slowly, the doors open. He enters and they close. As he begins to ascend, normal speed is restored, and the men guarding the elevator hear it as it moves. They immediately begin pushing the button to open the door, but Hiro is already going up.)

Ando: (watching the scene in front of the elevator) Damn that sword.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan exits the DJ's booth, loosening his tie and looking to be coming down from a very nervous state, yet slightly proud of himself. The Campaign Manager rushes up to him, taking him by the shoulder)  
CM: Very nice, very nice, Mr. Petrelli!

(Several interns run up to them, offering Nathan coffee, muffins, and water. He politely declines)  
CM: Way to come back to work, sir!

Nathan: Thanks… I tried.

CM: You were brilliant! Blew them away!

Nathan: Well… lets hope the voters feel the same way.

CM: They do. I just got a call from the office; The Times, TV and radio talk shows, Time _and_ Newsweek… they all want a personal chat with Mr. Petrelli.

Nathan: They realize I have no time, right?

CM: Nathan! If The Times has the time, so do you.

Nathan: But the elections are in two days.

CM: Perfect! So don't screw the interview up.

Nathan: (sarcastically) Yeah. No pressure.

(Another intern offers him a white Styrofoam cup of water and he accepts and drinks deeply)

CM: (As Nathan drinks) By the way… some idiot called your cell during the interview.

Nathan: (wiping his mouth) Who?

CM: I don't know… some crazy guy that came by the office this morning screaming about Peter-

Nathan: (he had been taking another swig, but proceeds to choke on it at the mention of Peter's name) Peter? … What'd this person say?

CM: (shrugging) Don't know. Told him to get lost.

(Nathan stares at him)

CM: Nathan… it was just some crazy person. Why does it matter? Peter's still in rehab, right?

Nathan: (Quickly taking another drink) Uh, yeah. I was just… curious.

CM: (eyeing him suspiciously) Right… (suddenly upbeat again) Anyway, lets go prepare for the win…. Oh, here. (hands him his cell phone then hurries off to talk to some other campaign members)

Nathan: (calling to the CM) What's next?

CM: Tell you when I know. (returns talking to the people surrounding him)

(Nathan turns his attention to his cell phone. He looks around to ensure that no one is standing too near to him, then opens his "Received Calls." We see a number displayed, and he presses a button to call it, lifting the phone to his ear.)

(The scene changes and we see Claire and Gabrielle, again in their hotel room. Gabrielle lounges on her bed, while Claire leans against the windowsill, staring down at the street below. Suddenly, Gabrielle's phone rings.)

Gabrielle: (looking confused as she lifts the phone to her ear) Hello?

Nathan: _Um… hello. I was calling to see… you called about Peter?_

Gabrielle: (sitting up and looking at Claire who looks back questioningly) Um… yes. Is-is this Nathan Petrelli?

Nathan: _Uh…yeah. What do you know about my brother?_

NEXT SCENE

D.L.: (Standing up from the bed and backing away from Jessica) Jessica?

Jessica: (moving catlike towards him) Good guess, Baby.

D.L.: (through clenched teeth) Give me my wife back.

Jessica: (stops walking and pretends to think for a minute) No.

D.L.: What are you doing here?

Jessica: Nikki needed me. (looks at him up and down as he presses himself against a wall, staring at her, obviously nervous) And so do you.

D.L.: We don't need you-

Jessica: (runs up to him and lifts him up by the neck, holding him against the wall) trust me… you do.

D.L.: (clutching at his neck and gasping for air) Why… why are you doing this?

Jessica: We need to find that girl-

(D.L. phases himself out of her grasp and falls to the ground. He nurses his neck for a second before glaring up at her)

D.L.: Killing me won't help you do that.

Jessica: (putting her hands on her hips) I wasn't going to kill you.

D.L.: (standing up shakily) Yeah. Right.

Jessica: Look, would you stop whining for a minute?

D.L.: Whining?

Jessica: Yes! You and Nikki are so weak-

D.L.: Don't you dare talk about Nikki like that.

Jessica: Or what?

(D.L. just stares at her and she smiles)

Jessica: Thought so. (she turns and begins pacing around the room) Okay. So. We know she may be looking for Nathan-

D.L.: You know him?

Jessica: (stops pacing and smiles) Yeah… you could say that. Anyway, he's running for Congress and is heavily guarded, so she can't have gotten in touch with him.

D.L.: Which doesn't help us at all-

Jessica: Which means that she's probably still trying. No fifteen-year-old kid would just travel across the country unless she thought it was important. And she's probably just naïve enough to think he'll give a shit.

D.L.: About what?  
Jessica: About whatever it is she came to tell him… maybe she needs money; I don't know.

D.L.: So… what are you saying?  
Jessica: (looking at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair) You _are_ helpless… we go to his campaign office and wait for her. Once she arrives, we grab her.

D.L.: Give Nikki back… I'm not working with you.

Jessica: Oh, D.L. You don't have a choice. I'll give Nikki back when I feel it is appropriate-

D.L.: Fuck you.

Jessica: Quiet! Would you want Micah to hear language like that?

D.L.: Why-?

Jessica: You already asked, and I already answered. Nikki and Micah need me. So, I suggest that, if you want Nikki back, you do what I say.

D.L.: (remains silent for a moment, glaring at her) Okay. So we find her. Then what?

Jessica: (turns and looks at him, a hand on her hip) Then we go home.

NEXT SCENE

(The elevator doors open and Hiro runs out into a long, open hallway. He looks ahead of him and sees a closed set of double-doors ahead of him; Linderman's office. Before continuing on, he looks around to find three cameras watching him. This motivates him just enough to hurry into the unlocked office. Linderman is not there.)

Hiro: (looking around at the impressively large and expensive-looking room) Wow. (he moves quickly around the room looking into glass cases, viewing wall pieces, and rifling through the large desk) Where is the sword? (almost immediately as he says this, he looks into a small side room where several pieces are displayed in glittering glass cases. In one of them sits the sword. Hiro smiles and moves to it.)

Hiro: (running his hand, almost lovingly, along the top of the case) You will make me superhero again. (He examines the case and finds it locked, so he moves back to Linderman's desk, and picks up a heavy desk lamp. He walks back to the case and stares at it, taking a deep breath.) Okay. (He raises the lamp above his head and brings it down fast and hard, shattering the top of the glass case and setting off an ear-splitting alarm. As he does, the two men from downstairs burst through the door, pointing guns at him)

Security Guard 1: Back away from the sword!

(Hiro reaches into the case and pulls the sword out of its cradle)  
Security Guard 1: I said drop it!

(Hiro holds it proudly in front of him)  
Security Guard 2: Drop it or I shoot!

(After a second, when Hiro doesn't drop the sword, we hear a gunshot)

Hiro: (closes his eyes, clutching the sword in both hands. Immediately, everything freezes, including the bullet. It freezes only inches from his face, and he looks at it, apparently astounding even himself with what he just accomplished.) I did it…(he looks down at the sword, and then places it in its carrier, which he still wears on his back. He looks at the frozen men once more before running out of the office and into the elevator. When he exits, Ando is sitting in a chair, still watching the gamblers. Hiro runs up to him and grabs his arm) Hurry! We must go.

Ando: Did you get the-

Hiro: Yes! Hurry! We must find the others and save New York! (with that, he and Ando race out of the hotel and into a cab)

NEXT SCENE

Peter: (looking, confused, at Mohinder who looks back at him from the front passenger seat) You've been looking for me?

Mohinder: I talked to your brother, hoping that I could talk to you, but he said you were missing. I offered to help find you-

Peter: I wasn't missing… anyway, what does Nathan care?

Mohinder: He was genuinely concerned, Mr. Petrelli.

Peter: About his campaign, maybe.

Mohinder: (looks uncomfortable at the direction in which the conversation his headed) Um… I don't know about that, but-

(Matt's cell phone goes off, interrupting him)

Matt: (reaching for his phone) Sorry about that. (Answering) Hello?

(The scene switches. Audrey is in a subway station, standing outside a destroyed train. It is still smoking, and half of it is completely gone. There are many other FBI agents, all wearing gas masks, walking around, some investigating the area, questioning people, and trying to keep others from crossing the police line. She looks anxious)

Audrey: Matt?

Matt: _Audrey?_

Audrey: Matt… there's been an incident.

Matt: _An incident? … where are you?_

Audrey: New York City…A subway exploded today.

Matt: _…Oh god…_

Audrey: At first they thought it was an intentional terrorist attack… and it may have been. But… there's more-

Matt: _Aren't you suspended?_

Audrey: Not anymore. After they found out who caused this whole thing… that's why I'm calling you.

Matt: _Why?_

Audrey: It was Sprague… the train is filled with the same amount of radiation as his home was. Half the train is completely gone, and… Matt, 10 people died. 30 others were seriously hurt.

Matt: _I thought you doubted all… this._

Audrey: I did! … I do… I don't know! But, Matt… you were there. You saw what he could do… you need to be here.

Matt: _But… Thayer-_

Audrey: Thayer will get over it. Just get here… Your gun, badge, and uniform will be waiting.

(back to Matt)  
Matt: (is speechless for a minute; he is still driving and Isaac, Mohinder, and Peter watch him curiously) Um… yeah, okay… I'll, uh, get there as soon as I can.

Audrey: _Thank you… call me as soon as you get here._

Matt: Yeah. (hangs up and glances at Mohinder) I, uh, need to get to New York.

Mohinder: (looking concerned at Matt who is clearly nervous) What happened?

Matt: Theodore Sprague…He's this guy… I-I don't really understand it… but, he emits radiation from his body… like, massive amounts. He-he has the same mark on his shoulder as I do-

Mohinder: Radiation?

Matt: Yeah… my old partner thinks he's in New York… and that he blew up a train.

Mohinder: Terrible… then, we'll call Hiro and Ando and head back to New York-

Peter: (leaning back into the seat and glaring darkly out the window) I can't go back.

Isaac: Peter-

Peter: (glaring at him) Don't.

Isaac: Peter… what's-?

Peter: Just don't.

Mohinder: Mr. Petrelli, you must go back. Your brother has been looking for you-

Peter: (sitting up) I can't!

Mohinder: Why not?  
Peter: (looks silently at him for a moment) I… I can't.

Mohinder: Whatever it is… we can help you.

Peter: (scoffs and turns his attention back out the window) Trust me, you can't.

Mohinder: (sighs in disappointment and turns back to Matt) Just head to the airport. At least the rest of us must go.

(Matt nods and continues driving. Isaac stares at Peter who watches the sky outside, apparently lost in thought.)

NEXT SCENE

(Bennet rushes to his car, pulling out a cell phone and dialing)

Bennet: (into the cell) Hello? …Lyle! Hi, son… look, I'm going to need you to stay at Jason's for a couple more days, okay? … No, Mom is doing fine, she just needs her rest… I know you want to help us find Claire, but there's little any of us can do. As soon as we know anything, I'll come get you, I promise… thank you. I love you. (he hangs up as the Haitian steps into the car)

Haitian: How is your son?

Bennet: Worried… just like the rest of us.

Haitian: Are we going to New York?

Bennet: (putting the car into 'drive') Yes. First, we erase Petrelli's memory, then we get my little girl back.

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle hands the phone to Claire)  
Claire: Mr. Petrelli?

Nathan: _Who is this?_

Claire: My name is Claire Bennet, and I need to talk to your brother.

(The line is silent for a few seconds)

Claire: Hello? … Mr. Petrelli?

(Scene switches to Nathan. He has his hand against the wall in front of him and is leaning on it for support. He looks like he can barely breathe.)

Nathan: Claire..?

END


	6. Chapter 6

This is more of a segue way chapter than anything...

* * *

** FALLING INTO PLACE**

(Nathan looks ill; he is pale and leans against a wall for support, barely holding the cell phone to his ear)

Nathan: Claire..? Claire Bennet?

Claire: _Yes… Mr. Petrelli? Is-is something wrong?_

Nathan: (barely audible)…Claire.

(Scene switches to Claire. She lifts the phone from her ear for a second, looking down at it with confusion, then lifts it back up)

Claire: Mr. Petrelli? … Are you all right?

Nathan: _(breathes in deeply then clears his throat) Um… yeah. Yeah… why… why'd you call me?_

Claire: Mr. Petrelli… I-I know you must be really busy and everything, but… I-I need to find your brother.

(Back to Nathan)

Nathan: (holding his forehead with his eyes shut, he begins pacing) Why?

Claire: _Well… it's kind of important._

Nathan: Important? (Stops walking and opens his eyes, his momentary weakness apparently gone)

Claire: _Yeah… you see… Peter helped me… with something. And… and I think he can help me now-_

Nathan: Look… Claire. My brother is getting… psychological help right now and-

Claire: _But-_

Nathan: he can't help you with anything. He can't even help himself.

Claire: _Mr. Petrelli, you don't understand-_

Nathan: Please. I don't know… (Looks pained as he speaks, and is clearly attempting to convince himself more so than her) I don't know who you are… but Peter is sick. You can't talk to him. (Moves to hang up)

Claire: _Please! Just wait!_

Nathan: (holds the phone centimeters from his ear, sighing, obviously debating whether or not to hang up. He holds the phone back to his ear.)

Claire: _Please… where is your brother?_

Nathan: I… I can't just tell some little girl where he is… that-that's kind of private. Okay? You get that?

Claire: _Yes… I do. But… you have to understand… Peter is my only hope._

(Nathan bites his lip, closing his eyes and holding a hand to his sweating brow)

Nathan: Look… I'll see what I can do… just… just hang on. I'll call you back.

Claire: Thank you! Thank you so much Mr. Petrelli!

Nathan: Yeah… yeah, fine. (Hangs up)

(He glances back at CM who is watching him suspiciously as he talks to an intern, then turns quickly back to the cell. He searches through his phonebook and stops when he finds the entry titled 'Meredith.' He hesitates before pressing the 'call' button.)

Meredith: (anxious) _Hello? … Nathan?_

Nathan: Meredith… Wh-what did you say Claire's last name is?

Meredith: _Bennet… why?_

(Nathan's eyes snap shut and he pales even further)

Nathan: I think she just called me… looking for Peter.

Meredith: _Peter?_ _… why?_

Nathan: I don't know. (Opens his eyes and sits in a nearby chair) I told her I'd call her back… I wasn't sure it was …_our_… Claire.

Meredith: Our? _Suddenly you care_?

Nathan: (irritated) That's not fair, Meredith. You know why I can't get involved with her.

Meredith: _Yeah, I know… Your career._

Nathan: Just stop… okay. At least she's safe.

Meredith: _Yeah… you gonna call her back?_

Nathan: (sighs) I-I guess.

Meredith: _You guess? (Scoffs)_

Nathan: (whispering angrily) This isn't easy, okay? I didn't even know I had a daughter, and all of a sudden, I'm just supposed to put everything on hold? I'm sorry, but it's not that simple!

Meredith: _Whatever…Just tell her to get home, and send the check. Okay?_

Nathan: I owe her more than that-

Meredith: (sarcastically) _you can't put your life on hold, remember?_

Nathan: (flustered) Yeah… thanks. I'll call you when she's on her way home.

Meredith: _Okay_…(pauses)_ Thanks for telling me you found her._

Nathan: Yeah. (Hangs up)

(He holds the phone, staring at it, seemingly unable to dial. After a moment, the CM comes over and touches his shoulder)

CM: We should get back to the office… you have a lot to do before you can do the Times interview.

(Nathan looks startled, but nods)  
Nathan: Yeah… yeah.

(He allows himself to be lead out of the station, still holding the cell phone tightly in his hand)

NEXT SCENE

(Sylar has been following Claude. Rather, he has been following the trail of surprised people who the invisible man has pushed out of his way as he walked. After we watch them walk for a few moments, Claude leads Sylar to the abandoned building where he and Peter had previously been. Claude is in a huff, and doesn't seem to notice the man following him.)

Claude: (to himself) Damn kids… trying to pull me into their shit-

(As he pulls his jacket off to throw on the ground, he sees Sylar enter the room)

(Sylar gazing around the direction of Claude's voice)

Sylar: I know you're here… come on out….we need to talk.

(Claude stands still, staring suspiciously at the intruder)

Sylar: Aww (moving further into the room) Come on! I know you're here… don't be rude.

(Claude hesitates)  
Sylar: (folding his arms across his chest and sighing in feigned irritation) Okay. You're being very uncouth-

Claude: (Remains in his invisible state, but responds, though rather harshly) Who the hell are you?

Sylar: (smiles slightly and walks toward Claude's voice) The name isn't important-

Claude: (takes a step back) You're with them… aren't you?

Sylar: (stops walking) Them?

Claude: You know who I'm talking about…

Sylar: No… I'm afraid I don't.

(Suddenly, Claude again becomes visible, stepping quickly forward and pulling his shirt collar back, revealing the mark on his neck)

Claude: The ones who gave me this! Bennet and his people!

(Sylar looks astonished, almost surprised, as Claude reveals himself. He remains silent for a moment)  
Sylar: No… I'm not with them… I escaped from them.

(Claude still looks at his suspiciously, but lets go of his collar)

Claude: What do you mean?

Sylar: (walks around the room, touching things and looking in the mirror) They had me, too… they tried to kill me.

Claude: And you escaped?

Sylar: (stops walking and pulls his own collar back, he too has the mark) Barely.

Claude: (takes a deep breath) Why are you here? (Looks around nervously) Do you realize what you've done by coming here?

Sylar: (smiles evilly) I'm here because… I need something from you.

Claude: (scoffs) What could I possibly have to give you? (Motions around the room) I live in a hole.

Sylar: Trust me… You have something to give me.

NEXT SCENE

(Jessica pushes her way down a crowded New York sidewalk, looking determined and focused. D.L. and Micah try to keep up while avoiding the throngs of people crowding around them)

D.L.: (catching up to Jessica, he holds Micah's hand and drags him along.) Where are we going?

Jessica: (continuing to walk at a steady, fast, pace) I told you. We're going to get the girl.

D.L.: (slightly out of breath) Yeah… where?

Jessica: Nathan's campaign office… she's bound to end up there at one point or another.

D.L.: And if she doesn't?  
Jessica: (scoffs) Trust me, D.L., she will. That's who she's after isn't it?

D.L.: That's what they think… yeah.

Jessica: And he's running for office. Why would he be anywhere else?

D.L.: So what? You're just gonna walk in and grab her?  
Jessica: No. We're going to sit and wait. Once she's got her guard down, _then_ we grab her. Easy as that.

(They walk for a while more, when we again see Nathan's campaign office)  
Jessica: (smiling at the building) And here we are. (turning to D.L.) Go take Micah and get him fed.

D.L: (looking confused) Sh-shouldn't I be here?

Jessica: Trust me… I can handle some little fifteen year old.

D.L.: (leaning in to whisper to her) If anything happens to my wife-

Jessica: Oh, please. I've taken better care of her than you ever could. Just go.

(D.L. leers at her, but takes Micah's hand again and begins to lead him away. They have almost disappeared into the crowd when Micah turns back to Jessica)  
Micah: Jessica… Don't hurt anyone.

(For a second, Jessica looks surprised that he had been so keen to realize who she was, then smiles)

Jessica: Sorry, Honey. Can't make that promise.

(She turns and hurries off toward the office, and D.L. leads Micah away)

Micah: (to his father) Why are you trying to find that girl?

D.L.: Her dad wants her back.

Micah: Why'd she run away from him?

D.L.: I don't know, Micah.

Micah: …well… is-is Jessica going to hurt her?

(D.L. stops walking and looks down at his son. He hesitates a moment before speaking.)

D.L.: No… I won't let her.

(Micah smiles at him, apparently content with his answer and continues walking. D.L., however, looks conflicted; worried)

NEXT SCENE

(We see the inside of the Midland terminal, and find Isaac, Mohinder, Matt, and Peter waiting at a gate. Mohinder is moving to a pay phone while Matt and Isaac sit in the waiting area. Peter is off to the side, he has obtained some clothing that looks to be too big for him, and looks rather sullen.)

(Mohinder picks up one of the receivers, drops in some change, and dials. He waits a moment before anyone answers)

Ando: _Hello?_

Mohinder: Mr. Masahashi? This is Mohinder.

Ando: _Yes! Yes! Where are you?_

Mohinder: We are in the Midland airport. Something has come up and we must return to New York immediately.

Ando: _Did you find Peter Petrelli? Is he all right?_

Mohinder: Yes. He seems to be okay.

Ando: _good, good… we headed back to New York soon, too._

Mohinder: You are? Good… did you find the sword?

Ando: _Yes. Hiro found it… I don't know how we going to get it on plane._

Mohinder: (laughs softly) I'm sure you'll figure it out… I must call Mr. Petrelli now… call me as soon as you have reached New York.

Ando: _Yes. We will._

Mohinder: Good luck, then.

Ando: _You, too._

(Mohinder hangs up, waits for a second, and then picks the receiver back up, dropping in more change and dialing again.)

Nathan: (sounding shaken) _Yeah?_

Mohinder: Mr. Petrelli?

Nathan: _Suresh… d-did you find Peter?_

Mohinder: We did, Sir.

Nathan: _And… he's okay right?_

(Mohinder looks up at Peter who sits broodingly while holding his head)

Mohinder: Yes… he's fine.

Nathan_: (breathes a sigh of relief) Oh thank God… are you coming back now?_

Mohinder: Well… Isaac, Matthew, and I are… your brother seems to be intent on staying behind.

Nathan: _What? Why?_

Mohinder: I don't know, sir. He simply refuses to come.

Nathan: _(sounding flustered) Well… what-why… where is he now?_

Mohinder: here in the airport with us.

Nathan: _Well… let me talk to him._

Mohinder: (looks reluctant) Well, okay… I don't know how much it will help…(to Peter) Mr. Petrelli? (Holds out the receiver) Your brother.

(Peter glares at him)

Peter: What does he want?

Mohinder: He wishes to speak with you.

Peter: (scoffs) Why?

Mohinder: I don't know.

(Peter shakes his head in disbelief, but sighs and gets up, taking the phone)

Peter: What?

Nathan: _Pete… thank god, you're okay._

Peter: The fuck you care-

Nathan: _Peter! You have no idea how worried I've been-_

Peter: I didn't do anything to screw up your campaign. You had nothing to worry about.

Nathan: _You know that's not what I meant._

Peter: (sarcastically) I'm sure.

Nathan: _Where have you been? Why wouldn't you answer your cell the first few days?_

Peter: I… couldn't.

Nathan: _You couldn't? Why the hell not? … I thought you'd gotten yourself killed._

Peter: Well, I didn't. I'm just fine… and I'm not coming back.

Nathan: _Why the hell not?_

Peter: (yelling; a few people in the area look at him weirdly) You know why! You know what's going to happen!

Nathan: _Stop being so naïve, Peter! It was a dream! A fucking dream!_

Peter: (takes a deep breath and returns to his normal speaking voice) You know better than that. You know what we can do… what I can do… I won't endanger anyone like that. I'm going where I can't hurt anyone-

Nathan: _You need to come back!_

Peter: (irritated) Jesus, Nathan! Did you not just hear me? I said I can't-

Nathan: (_sounds to be on the verge of tears) No… Pete. You don't understand. You need to come home._

(Peter's angry features soften at his brother's pleading voice.)  
Peter: Nathan? What's wrong?

Nathan: _(takes a deep breath and clears his throat) I—Just... just come home, Pete… please._

(Peter closes his eyes in thought, gently tugging on the phone's cord)

Nathan: _Please, Pete… I-I need you to be here… the elections are in a couple days and… some stuff has come up… Please._

Peter: (slowly)… Fine… I'll… I'll come back. (Hangs up)

Mohinder: What'd he have to say?  
Peter: …I'm going back… but I can't stay. (He turns from Mohinder and returns to his seat.)

NEXT SCENE

(Claire paces around her hotel room, anxious, while Gabrielle watches from her bed.)  
Claire: Why isn't he calling back?

Gabrielle: The man is running for office, I imagine he may be busy-

Claire: Yeah, but this is important!

Gabrielle: Claire… we shouldn't be bothering him-

Claire: I need to find Peter, and Nathan knows where he is. He's our only option.

Gabrielle: …I'm sure there's another way-

Claire: (stops pacing) We've already found Nathan! Right now, he's our best bet.

Gabrielle: (looks nervous) I know… but… how do you know you can trust him?

Claire: (continues walking) I… I have to. Why would he say he'd call back and then not...?

Gabrielle: To get you to hang up-

Claire: Are you trying to help me or get me to give up?

Gabrielle: I'm trying to help you by getting you to be a little more aware… I know how badly you want to find this Peter guy… but you might have to accept that you just won't be able to.

Claire: (looking angry) I have to… I don't have anywhere else to turn.

(Gabrielle sighs and looks down at her hands)

Gabrielle: Fine.

Claire: (stops walking again) I should just go back.

Gabrielle: Back where?

Claire: (grabbing her coat) His office… you coming?

Gabrielle: We shouldn't-

Claire: I'm going whether you come or not.

Gabrielle: (hesitates)…Claire-

Claire: Look… I don't know why you're trying to stop me… but I wish you'd just come… there aren't many people I can trust… I need your help. Please.

Gabrielle: (sighs) Fine, Claire. But… lets do it quickly, okay?

Claire: 'Kay. (Smiling, tosses Gabrielle her jacket) Lets go.

(Gabrielle grudgingly gets off the bed and follows Claire out the door.)

NEXT SCENE

(The sun is going down, and Jessica sits outside a coffee shop across the street from Nathan's office, holding a cup and stirring nonchalantly. People surround her, talking, drinking, and walking by, but she remains intently focused on the sidewalk across from her. A waitress walks up to her, holding a steaming pot of coffee)

Waitress: More, ma'am?

Jessica: (without averting her eyes) No. Thanks.

(As the waitress walks away, a sleek-looking black car pulls up in front of Nathan's office and two big men get out, opening the side door, and escorting a distracted Nathan into his campaign office.)

Jessica: (smiling in content) Finally… Jesus. (Leans back in her seat and takes a sip, her eyes never leave the sidewalk in front of the office.)

(Scene changes to Nathan as he enters his office, tailed closely by his Campaign manager and several other people.)

CM: See? The Times just wanted a quick interview… tomorrow you're on the national morning news and some radio show.

Nathan: (sitting at his desk and rolling up his sleeves) Wouldn't it make more sense to interview me after the elections? …If I don't lose, that is… (Seeing how disorderly his desk looks) What happened here?

CM: Who knows? … Anyways, you won't lose! After that interview, you'll be up in the polls.

Nathan: (rubbing his head) Yeah…

CM: Get plenty of sleep tonight. You'll need it these next couple days. (He leaves, taking the other babbling employees with him)

Nathan: (sighs and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, staring at it. After a moment, he puts it down and turns to his computer screen, typing, clearly trying to keep his attention from the cell.)

(Suddenly, we hear chaotic noises outside his office door. He looks up quickly, and gets out of his chair, opening his door cautiously.)  
CM: (Yelling at someone we cant see who stands in front of him) I told you already! Leave! If you come back again, we'll call the police!

Girl's Voice: I need to see Nathan Petrelli!

(Nathan, looking confused, opens the door all the way and calls to the CM)

Nathan: What's going on?

CM: (as he turns to face him, we, along with Nathan, see Claire and Gabrielle) These girls! They claim they _need_ to speak with you-

Claire: Mr. Petrelli! It's me, Claire!

(Nathan, seeing Claire, freezes where he stands. His mouth falls open, and he says nothing for several seconds.)

CM: (turns back to the two girls) You've lost your chance to leave quietly. (To two security guards standing beside him) Take them; then call the police-

Nathan: (regains his voice and steps forward) No!

CM: Sir?

(The whole room seems frozen as Nathan stands there, staring at Claire. She looks at him, pleadingly, but he seems unable to speak)  
CM: (louder) Sir?

Nathan: (clears his throat) Uh… They…

CM: Nathan. Just let me deal with it-

Nathan: No. They're here for an interview.

CM: (leers at him suspiciously) An interview?

Nathan: (stepping back into his office and motioning for the girls to go in) Yeah… High school newspaper. Thought I'd humor them.

CM: (walks up to Nathan as the girls brush past into the office) You didn't even want to do the major interviews, and suddenly you're doing high school newspaper interviews?

Nathan: It'll look good, won't it? Taking time to speak with New York's youth?

CM: (pauses, still glaring at him) Fine… just make sure they put a positive spin on it. (Turns to leave)

Nathan: (closing the door) Yeah, I will. (After he shuts the door, he remains facing it, apparently unable to bring himself to turn around)

Claire: Um… Mr. Petrelli?

(He sighs and turns to face her. He keeps his eyes on her only for an instant before removing them again)

Claire: Thank you so much for talking to us.

Nathan: …yeah. (He moves slowly to his desk, keeping his eyes off of the girl in front of him. No one says anything for a few tense moments)

Gabrielle: Mr. Petrelli… are you okay?

Nathan: Um… yeah. Yeah… (Clears his throat) What is it you needed, again?  
Claire: I'm looking for Peter.

Nathan: (takes his face in his hands, breathing deeply) Right.

Claire:… well… c-can you tell me where he is?

Nathan: No.

Claire: Why-why not?

Nathan: (softly) look… Claire… Peter's in a bad place right now-

Claire: But… I need to talk to him. Please… You don't understand how important this is-

Nathan: No… I… (Puts his hands down and really looks at her for the first time) I want to help you; believe me, I do. But… I just can't.

Claire: But-

Nathan: (looks at his desk) Please. I don't know where you came from, but I suggest you and your friend go back immediately.

Claire: (jumps out of her chair) I can't! I don't have anywhere to go-

Nathan: (shaking his head) I know that's not true.

Claire: (confused and sounding irritated)… What?

Nathan: (catching himself) Uh… never mind. Just… just go home. Please.

Claire: (on the verge of tears) Please, please… just tell me where he is!

Nathan: (stands up and moves to the door, holding it open. Again, he looks pained) Please… Claire. Just go.

Claire: I cant!

Nathan: (closing his eyes and maintaining his calm, collected composure) Claire… Go.

(Gabrielle stands up and touches Claire's arm)  
Gabrielle: Come on, Claire… we'll find Peter another way.

(Claire gapes at Nathan in disbelief, tears shining in her eyes)

Claire: I thought you would help me…

(Nathan says nothing, just keeps his eyes to the floor. After a few seconds, Gabrielle leads a hopeless Claire out of the office, and Nathan shuts the door slowly behind them.)

Nathan: (leans his head against the closed door, trying to breath right. Suddenly, he turns and kicks the chair in which Claire had been sitting in frustration) Goddammit! (He manages to stumble to his desk chair, and then grabs his head in one hand) What the fuck is wrong with me?

(The scene changes back to Claire and Gabrielle. The daytime is completely gone and they are standing just outside of Nathan's campaign office. Gabrielle looks with concern at Claire, who stands shivering, and looking completely apathetic, even as tears wet her face)

Gabrielle: Claire… we'll find him.

Claire: (staring at nothing) No… Nathan was my only chance.

Gabrielle: I thought Peter was your only chance.

Claire: (her eyes snap to Gabrielle) You think that's funny? Nathan is the only one who knows where Peter is. Without his help, I don't have a prayer of finding his brother. (She turns and storms down the sidewalk) I don't know why I even came anymore.

Gabrielle: (trotting to keep up with her) Because… you need to find Peter. And you will… we will.

Claire: (stops and faces Gabrielle) How?

Gabrielle: You were so determined this morning… what happened?

(Claire turns and continues walking, Gabrielle follows)  
Claire: I realized how stupid I've been.

Gabrielle: You have not been stupid-

(A female voice speaks from just behind them)  
Voice: Excuse me?

(Both girls turn to find Jessica standing there)  
Gabrielle: Yeah?

Jessica: (moving closer to them) Um… (Looking at Claire) are you Claire Bennet?

Claire: Yeah… why?

(Before Gabrielle or Claire can react, Jessica has grabbed Gabrielle and thrown her through a nearby store-window, setting off a piercing alarm. The few people walking around them duck for cover, screaming. Even as they do, Jessica has grabbed Claire and is dragging her up the street.)

Claire: (screaming) No! Stop! Sto-

(Jessica moves quickly, hitting Claire in the side of the head with a gun she had hidden under her coat. Claire goes limp; completely unconscious. Jessica smiles to herself and continues dragging Claire down the street)

NEXT SCENE

(We enter the apartment where we last left Claude and Sylar; the only sound we hear is that of footsteps making their way across the room. We can't see anyone; all we can see is footprints, as though someone has stepped in something wet. Momentarily, the front door opens and the footsteps cease. The person returns to visibility, and we see Sylar, smiling wickedly at the ground near the far corner of the room. There lies Claude in a pool of his own blood, part of his skull and brain missing.)

Sylar: And you thought you had nothing to give.

(With that, he returns to invisibility and leaves, shutting the door behind him)

END


	7. Chapter 7

Just to be safe, I'm giving this chapter (and possibly the next) a rating of **'R' **rather than 'T' for violence. Again, this is just to be safe.

* * *

THE COUNTDOWN 

(We enter Jessica/Nikki and D.L.'s hotel room. Jessica lounges on the bed, reading a newspaper, while Claire sits in a chair, tied up, glaring at her.)

Claire: (through clenched teeth) You can't keep me here.

Jessica: (not averting her attention from the paper) Mhmm… you've been saying that for a day and a half.

Claire: (screaming) Why are you doing this!?

Jessica: Shut up. I don't want Micah to hear you and think you're being hurt-

Claire: Why?!

Jessica: (sighs, irritated, and rests the paper in her lap) I've already answered that. Several times… and now, I'm starting to get a little irritated. You don't want me taping your mouth shut again, do you?

Claire: If Linderman wants me so bad, why doesn't he come get me himself?

Jessica: Well… initially, I was supposed to take you back to Vegas… but after I found you, he said he wanted to come see you himself… he just has some things to do first.

Claire: Like what? Who's he killing now?

Jessica: That's not a nice thing to say. (Lifts the paper back up) He _is_ your father.

Claire: (leans back in her chair) He is _not_ my father.

Jessica: I hate to break it to you, sweetie… but, genetics don't lie.

Claire: (whispering sarcastically) Right.

(A few seconds pass, and D.L. walks in)

D.L.: Jessica… why are we still here… why are _you_ still here?

Jessica: (lies the paper back in her lap) Because we haven't finished what we were told to do. Linderman doesn't have the girl.

(D.L. glances guiltily at Claire)

D.L.: Do you have to keep her tied up like some animal? Untie her.

Jessica: We've already tried that, (looking at Claire) haven't we?

D.L.: She's just a kid-

Jessica: Are you questioning my methods?

D.L.: (hesitates) Do you think Linderman would be happy knowing his kid is being treated like this?

Jessica: I think he'd be happy just knowing we got her… which is more than you and Nikki could have done on your own.

D.L.: You got Claire… give Nikki back.

Jessica: (scoffs as she gets up off the bed) I'm gonna go check on Micah… don't even think about untying her.

(As she leaves the room, D.L. looks at Claire, again looking guilty)

NEXT SCENE

(Peter follows Nathan as he paces the campaign office, nervously watching one of the many television sets in the room)

Peter: Nathan, you guilted me into coming back to this city even though we both know I shouldn't be here, and ever since I got back, you've been ignoring me… Why am I here?

Nathan: (holding a finger to his mouth, intently watching the TV screen) Shh, shh, shh

(The anchorwoman on the screen had been talking about the elections, the other guy was currently assumed to be ahead)

Anchorwoman: _-however, in the past few days, Petrelli has given a strong showing, and has definitely closed the gap in the polls, making it a race too close to call_.

Peter: Nathan! If you don't say something, I'm leaving… I'm leaving later tonight anyways.

Nathan: (finally turning his attention to his brother) Why?

Peter: (glances around at the hectic scene of the office, then leans in towards his brother, whispering) You know why.

Nathan: (exhales in irritation) How many times do I have to tell you… it was a dream.

Peter: (sarcastically) Yeah, you're right… what about Isaac's painting?

Nathan: Oh, please. The exploding man? (Continues walking) You can't be serious-

Peter: You said his painting helped find me.

Nathan: (hesitates) Look… just stop this shit, okay? It's Election Day; can't we just focus on that?

Peter: Do we ever focus on anything else?

Nathan: (turns to his brother, holding his shoulders) Petey, I know it's been hard on you-

Peter: (pulling away) Hard on me?

Nathan: All of this; ever since Dad died its been one thing after another… but you have to let this-this fantasy go. (Touches his face) Please… don't make me worry about you.

Peter: This isn't a fantasy, Nathan, and you know it.

Nathan: Oh God, Pete. Just don't. Okay?

(The Campaign Manager hurries up to Nathan)

CM: (to Peter) It's been so nice having you back, Peter… I trust you're doing much better?

Peter: Um… actually-

CM: (interrupts him, and begins talking to Nathan) Oh, Mr. Petrelli… how excited are you?

Nathan: Excited? (Adjusts his tie) I'm way too nervous to be excited.

Peter: Nath-

CM: Nervous? The public loves you! In the past few days you've done a million times better in the polls!

Nathan: Yeah… still.

(Peter watches them talk, clearly frustrated)

CM: Don't be negative… you're going to do fine.

Peter: (louder) Nathan-

Nathan: (to CM) You'd better be right… If not… you're buying the drinks.

CM: (laughs) Fine… I gotta go watch the polls… No worrying. Okay? (Starts to leave)

Nathan: Yeah… sure.

(As the CM leaves, Peter loses his patience)

Peter: Nathan! (He flings his arm up in frustration, sending a pile of "Vote Petrelli" flyers sitting on a desk near them flying to the ground)

(Nathan looks horrified, and glances quickly around the room for anyone who may have seen as he pulls his brother to the side. Everyone is too absorbed in the news to have noticed)

Nathan: (whispering angrily) What the hell was that?!

Peter: (still in shock) Uh.. I-I don't know... (Looks at his brother, excited) W-was that me?

Nathan: No! … It was… someone must've opened the front door or… or something-

Peter: No! I think it was me!

Nathan: You? … (Exasperated) Oh god, please don't start this now-

Peter: I-I have to go. (Starts to head out)

Nathan: (moving after him) Why? Peter! … Where are you going?

Peter: There's someone I have to find.

Nathan: Why?

(Peter stops and faces his brother again)

Peter: You told me to come, and I did. Then, you ignored me all day yesterday and all this morning and afternoon… I shouldn't even be here... Now, I have to find Claude-

Nathan: Claude?

Peter: Then I'm leaving New York-

Nathan: Where are you gonna go?

Peter: (shrugging) I don't know… (Turns to leave again) Somewhere I can't hurt anyone.

(A few people standing near them are watching the scene with interest; Nathan shoots them a nasty look and they quickly avert their attention back to the TV screens)

Nathan: Just, stop.

Peter: No, Nathan-

Nathan: (all in one breath) What do you know about Claire Bennet?

(Peter freezes for a moment before turning quickly to face Nathan)  
Peter: Claire? … The cheerleader?

Nathan: (pauses) Cheerleader?

NEXT SCENE

(Matt sits in the front passenger seat of a nondescript white van parked in front of a NYC police station, half asleep. His head falls forward then back up again as he tries to fight sleep, but after a moment, someone taps harshly on the driver side door. He sits up straight, startled, and looks to find Audrey. She motions for him to unlock the door and he does. She climbs in.)

Matt: (sounding tired) They find him?

Audrey: _Probably… the bastards. _I don't know. They're not being too agreeable at the moment… Thayer's talking to them now.

Matt: Aren't they, like, required to share any information? You're the FBI for gods sakes.

Audrey: (scoffs) Yeah… they're going on about jurisdiction or some shit. Apparently, they don't realize, that while we're all in there arguing, Sprague is out in the city; possibly hurting people.

Matt: I don't know… I don't think he's a bad guy-

Audrey: Are you kidding, Parkman? He blew up a damn subway; he killed 10 people… if that's not bad-

Matt: I mean… he doesn't mean to do that stuff… he, he can't control it.

(Audrey eyes him with a raised eyebrow, looking thoroughly unconvinced)

Audrey: Whether that's true or not, he's still dangerous, and we need to get him off the streets. _And finish the job for good._

Matt: What does that mean?

Audrey: (confused) What?

Matt: What you just thought… 'Finish the job for good.'

Audrey: (Smiling in amusement) I thought we agreed you can't read minds.

Matt: (smiling) You're right. Sorry … What'd you mean?

Audrey: (suddenly serious) You know as well as I do how dangerous this guy is… we can't give him the opportunity to get back out in the public-

Matt: (jokingly) So what? You'll… shoot him?

(Audrey just looks at him, giving him a 'duh' look, and the amused look leaves his face)

Matt: You can't be serious… the man is a walking atomic bomb.

Audrey: Maybe not shoot him… (Leans back in her seat) but if it comes down to it… he may have to die.

Matt: (shaking his head and looking out the windshield) He doesn't deserve that… he doesn't need to be shot, he needs to get help.

Audrey: Help? Who can help a human bomb?

(Matt doesn't respond, just stares out at the people crowding the streets. They sit in silence for a few moments before Audrey's phone rings)

Audrey: (into her cell phone) Hanson…yeah? … Great… yeah… we're on our way. (Hangs up and buckles her seatbelt) A couple of uniforms just found him at some mall on East Broadway, not far from FBI headquarters… just sitting.

Matt: (as the van pulls away from the sidewalk) What are we gonna do once we get there?

Audrey: _Whatever it takes…(_pauses) don't make me repeat that.

(Matt just looks helplessly at her for second, before leaning back in his seat and watching the passing sidewalks out his window)

NEXT SCENE

(Isaac is in his apartment, pacing nervously, while Mohinder watches from a chair in the corner of the room.)

Mohinder: What are you so nervous about, Isaac?

Isaac: (continuing to walk around the room) Nothing…nothing…

Mohinder: Are you sure? You seem so… anxious-

Isaac: (irritated) I'm fine! … Please… just be quiet.

(Mohinder looks at him questionably, but honors his request. Isaac continues pacing for a few moments, when there is a knock on the front door. He moves to answer it, and finds Simone, Ando and Hiro)

Isaac: Simone!

Simone: (stepping into the apartment and looking around) Is Peter here?

Isaac: (solemnly) Uh, no… I haven't seen him since we got back… I assume he's with his brother. (Seeing Hiro and the sword) You got it!

Hiro: (smiling with pride) Of course.

Ando: Yeah… he almost lose it trying to get on the plane.

Hiro: But I didn't. (Leans in to whisper to Isaac) I freeze time… sneak it on and off.

Isaac: (laughing softly) Nice. (Backs up to allow them in) Come in, come in.

Mohinder: (getting up to greet the newcomers) Mr. Nakamura, Mr. Masahashi… how was your flight?

Hiro: Fine… no problems.

Mohinder: Good.

Simone: (to Isaac) I think I'm going to go see Peter… I haven't seen him in a while.

Isaac: I wish you wouldn't-

Simone: Well, I'm not asking for your permission, Isaac. What I do is no longer any of your concern.

Isaac: I know what you think… that I'm jealous, and maybe I am… but I care about you, Simone… and Peter… he's dangerous.

Simone: (scoffs) Dangerous? Isaac, please-

Isaac: You don't understand… (Touching her arm) you don't know what he's capable of.

Simone: (backing away from his touch) What he's capable of? You're unbelievable-

Isaac: Simone-

Simone: -if you really care about me like you say, you'll give up on these games and let me live my life. (To the others) I'm gonna go ahead and see how Peter and Nathan are doing. I'll see you all later.

Mohinder: Uh… would you mind if I came along? I must speak with Peter.

Simone: No problem. (To Isaac) See you.

Isaac: Yeah.

(Simone turns to leave and Mohinder follows, leaving Isaac with Ando and Hiro. Isaac looks crushed)

Ando: Mr. Mendez… are you okay?

Isaac: Uh… yeah. (Rubs his face and sighs) So… what now?

Hiro: You must paint… we need to know what to do next.

Isaac: (hesitates) I painted all yesterday, all last night, and all this morning… I haven't gotten anything helpful… I just keep getting pictures of some blonde woman.

Hiro: Blonde woman?

Isaac: Yeah. (He moves across the room to a half a dozen paintings stacked against the wall. He lifts one and hesitates, we can't see it, but he stares at it for a second, looking shaken. He puts it down again, and picks up another painting, hiding the one he just looked at with a canvas sheet. He stands up, showing Hiro and Ando the painting in his hands. It is a picture of Nikki/Jessica, lounging on her hotel bed, a knife in her hands.)

Ando: I know her!

Isaac: You do?

Ando: It is Nikki!

NEXT SCENE

(Bennet and the Haitian storm through JFK; Bennet looks wildly anxious, and the Haitian must walk quickly to keep pace with him)

Bennet: I cannot believe we lost an entire day stuck in Dallas. Dallas, for Gods sakes… it would've taken just as long driving.

(The Haitian doesn't say anything, just nods. As they exit the airport, Bennet raises his arm to hail a cab.)

Bennet: Now, all we have to do is erase Petrelli's memory of us and his ability; then we get my little girl. (A cab pulls up and he opens the door. Before getting in, he turns and looks sternly at the Haitian.) And you _will_ erase all memory she has of being here.

(The Haitian looks slightly nervous as they enter the cab. Bennet gives the driver instructions before leaning back in the seat. We recognize the driver as one of the three men who had been in Nathan's home. He smiles and starts driving. )

Bennet: God I hope she's okay…

Haitian: She will be fine, Sir… She is a smart girl; you raised her well.

Bennet: She _is_ smart, and that's half the problem… I still don't understand… if you erased her memory, why did she go off looking for Meredith Gordon? What reason would she have for that? (Looking at his partner with slight suspicion)  
Haitian: She is a teenager, Sir… she just wants to know where she comes from.

Bennet: (not looking entirely convinced) Right…

(The Haitian looks out the window)

Bennet: (looks as though he is about to say something when his phone rings. He glances at the screen and answers.) Ms. Bautista… I was just about to call you-

(The scene changes and we find Gabrielle sitting in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, clinging nervously to the cell phone in her hand. She has a gash across her cheek and the arm that doesn't hold the phone is in a sling. She looks distraught as she speaks.)

Gabrielle: Mr. Bennet… Claire is gone.

Bennet: _Gone? … What do you mean 'gone'?_

Gabrielle: We were walking… and this, this woman comes up to us-

(The scene switches back to Bennet, who now looks just as troubled as Gabrielle.)

Bennet: Woman? What woman?

Gabrielle: _I-I don't know… all I remember is she was blonde and… she-she threw me through a window like I was a rag doll… I think she took Claire._

Bennet: (looks as though he's had some epiphany for a moment, before clutching his brow, worry written all over his face) Oh God… this isn't happening-

Gabrielle: (audibly on the verge of tears) _I… I would've stopped her, Mr. Bennet-_

Bennet: No… you wouldn't have been able to.

Gabrielle: _What?_

Bennet: Nothing… where are you now?

Gabrielle: _Mt. Sinai Hospital… I got a concussion from being thrown through the window… some people called 911 and I ended up here. They won't let me leave because I was unconscious for so long… Mr. Bennet, I'm sorry!_

Bennet: No, no… this isn't your fault… just call me if you hear anything from Claire- (there is a 'beep' on the line) There's someone on the other line… I'll call you back later. (He pushes a button, switching the line) Hello?

Man's Voice: _Well, well, well… Mr. Bennet. It's been a while, Old Friend._

(Bennet looks even more nervous; he pales and is beginning to sweat)

Bennet: (pauses) Mr. Linderman… why are you calling?

Linderman: _You know why, Bennet… You betrayed me. And now, you'll get what's coming._

(Bennet looks with worry at the driver as the car speeds up.)

Man: We're in a hurry, Mr. Bennet… Mr. Linderman is waiting.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan sits in his office chair and Peter sits across from him, where Claire had been two days prior. The door is shut, and all outside noise is inaudible)

Nathan: She came in here two days ago… looking for you.

Peter: She was here?

Nathan: Yeah… why was she looking for you?

Peter: (perplexed) I-I don't know… I haven't seen her since I was arrested-

Nathan: (holds up his hands to silence his brother) Wait… you're telling me that Claire is… _that_ cheerleader? … The one you traveled to Texas for?

Peter: Yeah… Claire Bennet… She-she's like us.

(Nathan's eyes grow wide, and he looks slightly sick)

Nathan: I'm sorry?

Peter: She's like us… special… Sh-she can heal.

Nathan: (looking completely ill, leans back in his chair and covers his face with his hands. He speaks slowly) Heal? … What the hell do you mean 'she can heal'?

Peter: (looking around the office) Like…(he spots a pair of scissors on Nathan's desk, grabs them, then proceeds to stab himself in the hand)

(Nathan jumps up from his desk chair, horrified)

Nathan: (shouting) What the hell is wrong with you?!

Peter: (wincing) No… watch… (He holds out his hand, and it quickly heals itself.)

(Nathan stares at his brother's hand in disbelief for several seconds, looking like he is about to have a stroke)

Nathan: (stutters) H-h… how-?

(The office door swings open, and an intern stands, looking worried at Nathan)  
Intern: Is everything okay? I heard you yelling-

Nathan: E-everything is fine… jus-just go.

Intern: (looking at Peter then back to Nathan, nervous) Are you su-

Nathan: Just go!

(The intern leaves quickly, shutting the door behind her, and Nathan regains use of his legs, walking to the door and locking it. He whips around to face his brother.)

Nathan: What… the hell … was that?

Peter: Claire… that's what she does… she doesn't stay hurt… That's how I survived the fall from the roof-

Nathan: What do you mean? (More to himself than to Peter) H-how is that possible?

Peter: How is that possible? Nathan… you can _fly_… who are you to question what is or isn't possible?

Nathan: (glancing at the door as he returns to his seat) Shh! Jesus, Peter-

Peter: How long are you going to deny what you can do… what _we_ can do?

Nathan: Until the day I die.

Peter: (irritated) Why?!

Nathan: …Just… not now… (Sighs as he starts to stand up) lets just go back out there-

Peter: Wait! … What did Claire say when she was here? What'd she need me for?

Nathan: I don't know… I told her you weren't reachable.

Peter: (aggravated) Why?

Nathan: (leering at him) Because you weren't.

(Peter stands up and breathes deeply; clearly angry at his brother)

Peter: Of course. (Looks up and directly at Nathan) I should've known better than to think anyone else's problems are as important as yours. (Pushes past him and opens the door) Good luck tonight-

Nathan: (looking apologetic) Peter…

Peter: Tell Heidi and the boys I said goodbye. (Turns and leaves in a hurry)

(Nathan stands, resting a hand on his desk, and stares out his office door at the bustling campaign office, looking broken.)

NEXT SCENE

(Isaac's eyes are glazed white, and he is furiously painting; Hiro and Ando watch closely. When he is finished, he takes a step back to absorb the work. It is a painting of a crowded street corner, behind which a huge hotel protrudes into the sky. The hotel is adorned with a sign reading 'Omni Berkshire Place')

Isaac: (throwing a hand up in frustration and tossing the paintbrush to the floor) Great…a damn hotel. (Looking at Hiro and Ando) I told you I'd be no help.

Hiro: No! This good… maybe she there?

(Ando nods hopefully, but to no avail. Isaac sits on a milk carton and groans)

Isaac: I don't know. That's too simple… besides, you don't even know if she's who you need to be looking for…

Hiro: She might be… we have to try.

Ando: Anyway, she nice.

Isaac: (laughs half-heartedly) Nice? … How do you know her anyway?

Ando: (hesitates) Uh… don't remember.

(Isaac nods, pulling out his phone and checks for messages. When he finds none, he looks disappointed and shoves it back in his pocket.)

Hiro: We should go to the… (Glances back at the painting) Omni Berkshire Place-

Isaac: No! … Uh, maybe you should stay here until we're sure that this… Nikki…. Is who you're looking for.

Hiro: We can't just wait! We need to save New York… tomorrow New York (imitates an atomic bomb explosion with his hands, making a 'chhhhh' sound)

Isaac: (hesitates) I… yeah, I know. But-

Hiro: Heroes don't wait.

(Isaac sighs, looking at the painting covering his floor of New York exploding. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.)

Isaac: Fine… what are you gonna do once you get there? Tell her I painted a picture of her in one of my 'states?'

Hiro: We figure it out.

Isaac: Okay… just… don't go too far… I need to be able to contact you.

Ando: Why?

Isaac: … I-in case I paint something useful. I might need to tell you in a hurry.

(Hiro and Ando nod.)  
Ando: I'll keep my phone on.

Isaac: Yeah.

Hiro: (to Ando) Let's go.

(They turn and exit the apartment, leaving Isaac staring at his floor mural.)

NEXT SCENE

(The sun is going down as Matt and Audrey run down a sidewalk, joining several other federal agents and NYPD in front of the place where Ted is suspected to be. They have evacuated the mall, and are surrounding the front, guns pointed. One agent holds a megaphone, apparently having tried to call Ted out of the building. When they are noticed, a male agent walks up to them.)

Agent 1: Hanson…. (Looking at Matt) Who's this?

Audrey: Parkman, LAPD… he's assisting with this case.

Agent 1: (eyeing Matt strangely)…right…. Sprague is in there, just sitting on some bench. The cops who were watching him said he's been there for hours.

Audrey: Are we arresting him?

Agent 1: If it were that easy, sure… we're waiting for the bomb squad… in case he's got more on him-

Matt: You won't find anything.

Agent 1: (leering at him) I'm sorry… how would you know that?

Audrey: Matt-

Matt: I've talked with him… Gained his trust. J-just let me talk to him now.

Agent 1: (scoff) You? … Why would you be qualified to do that? _Is this guy serious? What a moron._

Matt: Because… I understand him.

Agent 1: He's a murderer… how could you understand that?

Matt: He's not a murderer-

Agent 1: Oh, so that train just blew itself up? _He's insane!_

Matt: You don't understand-

Audrey: Stop! Jesus… we're not going to get anywhere this way.

Matt: (takes a deep breath, trying to calm down) Please… just let me go in there.

Agent 1: (rolls his eyes) Fine. Do whatever you want…. You're not my responsibility.

Audrey: (turning to Matt) You're not really going in there-?

Matt: I have to… I'm the only one who can get to him… If I don't go, they'll shoot him… then we're all dead.

Audrey: He could kill you.

Matt: I have to go, Audrey… you know I'm the only one who can.

Audrey: (looking away from him) _Why does he always have to play the hero?_

Matt: I'll be fine…. I will.

Audrey: _(looking back at him) You had better be right_… Okay, then. Go… Be careful.

(Matt nods and hurries off towards the front door. Some of the agents move aside to allow him in, and Audrey watches, distressed. Almost as soon as Matt enters the building, we see Ted, sitting alone on a bench, staring at nothing. When he sees Matt, he becomes startled, and raises a glowing hand.)

Matt: (hurriedly, throwing up his hands) No, wait! It's just me!

(Ted recognizes him and lowers his hand)  
Ted: You here to arrest me again?

Matt: (moving slowly towards him) No… I'm here to talk to you.

Ted: Talk to me? Why?

Matt: You hurt some people… They want to know why.

Ted: _They_?

Matt: FBI… they think you're dangerous.

Ted: (laughs, shaking his head)

Matt: I told them it wasn't your fault-

Ted: Why'd you do that?

Matt: (perplexed) Because… you can't control it…

Ted: (stands up and begins pacing) Can't control it… wouldn't you love to believe that?

Matt: What?

Ted: (stops walking and looks directly at Matt) It wasn't an accident.

Matt: Ted?

Ted: It wasn't! (Looking anxious; almost guilty) Look… I didn't really wanna kill anyone…but… _my wife_.

Matt: Your wife?

Ted: They didn't save her!

Matt: Who? … The doctors?

Ted: (yelling) Everyone!

Matt: Everyone?

Ted: Everyone! … No one did anything to stop it… and whoever gave me this scar (motioning to his mark) is to blame!

Matt: So why kill innocent people?

Ted: (breathing deeply, on the verge of tears. Speaks softly.) I didn't mean to… I just… I don't have anything left to live for except revenge.

Matt: (looking sympathetic) But why come to New York?

Ted: (shrugs) I don't know… I just-

(From outside, we hear an FBI agent's voice on the megaphone)  
Agent: _Officer Parkman! Time's up… exit the building immediately!_

Matt: (turning to Ted) Come with me… if you don't… they'll kill you.

Ted: I can't-

Matt: You have to.

Ted: Let them kill me-

Matt: You and I both know that's not what you want.

Ted: Who cares what I want-?

Agent: _Parkman! Get out here immediately!_

Matt: (anxious) I want to find who did this to me, too… if you give up, you may never know why your wife had to die.

(Ted looks convinced)

Ted: (pauses) Fine. I'll come… but you have to help me find out why we're like this.

Matt: I promise.

NEXT SCENE

(Peter enters the abandoned apartment)

Peter: Claude?

(He walks further into the room, looking around)  
Peter: (louder) Claude? Are you here? (Takes a few steps) Clau- (he freezes when he sees the body, lying untouched since the last time we saw it. He breathes deeply, looking at it with intense disbelief)

Peter: (whispers) N…no. (rushes to the body) Oh god! Oh god! (As he moves to lift the body, he gets a good look at the missing section of the brain, and pulls quickly back, dry heaving) Jesus! (He moves hurriedly away from the body and throws up. When he is finished, he looks back at the body, tears in his eyes) Oh, fuck! No… No… (He sits back against a wall, breathing violently, and holding his head)

(After a few moments, his eyes wander around the darkening room, and settle on a small white square in the corner not far from the body. He stares at it, and kind of squints his eyes; it slides towards him. He reaches to pick it up. It is a small piece of paper, reading "Mendez, Isaac. 215 Reed St. #7, New York, New York, 10010" He crumples it in his hand, distress turning to anger)

Peter: Isaac-

(Suddenly, his phone rings. He hesitates, still staring at the crumpled paper in his hands, but sniffs and answers)  
Peter: Y-yeah?

Simone: _Peter… where are you?_

Peter: (stares, livid, at the body) Why?

Simone: _Dr. Suresh and I are here with your brother… he said you left a while ago… are you okay?_

Peter: I'm fine.

Simone: _Well… okay… I missed you. (_Peter says nothing to this_) I'm… are you coming back soon?_

Peter: No. There's somewhere I have to be.

Simone: _But-_

Peter: Goodbye Simone.

Simone: (pauses) _Um… okay… well, bye… Call me, okay?_

Peter: Yeah. (Without taking his eyes off the body, he hangs up, then dials '911') Yeah… 873 East 38th, apartment 12… Send a coroner. (He shuts the phone and stares at the body) You were my only shot…

(He looks sick again, but jumps up and looks down at Claude)

Peter: You didn't deserve this… I'm so sorry.

(With that, he turns and runs out the door, not looking back)

NEXT SCENE

(Isaac is sitting in his apartment, watching the news, though he is clearly not focusing on it)

Anchorman: _Just moments ago, the polls officially closed. According to the unofficial surveys, Nathan Petrelli may have it in the bag. Still, this is just conjecture until the official numbers are released later tonight._

Isaac: (scoffs) Petrelli… bastard.

(There is a slight rustling behind him, and he turns to find… nothing. He turns back to the television)

Anchorman: -_other news, the hold up at East Broadway Mall Incorporated is over. The FBI was able to successfully detain the yet unnamed suspect, and he is currently being held at their local headquarters for questioning. No further information is yet available-_

(Suddenly, the TV is shut off. Isaac sits up, bewildered, and spins around to look behind him. There, holding the remote is Sylar, grinning with malice. Isaac jumps out of his seat and faces Sylar.)

Isaac: Who are you?!

(Sylar doesn't respond, just starts moving towards Isaac)

Isaac: (louder) Who are you?!

Sylar: (stops walking) The future. (He raises his arm and sends Isaac flying into a wall before he has any chance to react)

(As Isaac struggles to stand up, Sylar moves slowly toward him, clearly reveling in the moment.)

Isaac: Why are you here?!

(Sylar again raises his hand, this time using his telekinesis to hold Isaac up against the wall)

Sylar: I read about what you can do (he looks around at all the prophetic paintings) and I must say… I am impressed. (He drops Isaac onto the ground)

Isaac: (again struggling to stand; looks pained) H-how did you find me? Was it Bennet?

Sylar: Bennet? (Laughs) Bennet is a fool.

Isaac: (slowly backing away) Then how?!

Sylar: I saw your file once as I was escaping from PrimaTech… I have a fantastic memory.

Isaac: What do you want from me?

(Sylar reaches into his pocket, pulling out a pistol and aiming at Isaac's chest. Isaac freezes in terror.)

Sylar: Your brain- (as he starts to pull the trigger, Isaac regains his mobility and moves quickly, leaping at Sylar and tackling him to the ground. The gun slides across the floor, but Sylar easily tosses Isaac through the air using telekinesis.) Are you crazy?! (He flicks his hand, and the gun rises, floating just inches from Isaac's chest)

(Isaac's breath is labored as he watches the gun floating in midair)  
Isaac: Pleas-

(Before he can finish, the front door flies open, and Peter storms in, enraged. In his surprise, Sylar drops the gun.)  
Peter: (yelling) Isaac! (He sees Sylar and freezes) You.

(Isaac remains frozen for another second, before leaping for the gun. Sylar, again, sends him into a wall, this time rendering him unconscious. He turns to Peter.)

Sylar: You died… I saw it.

(Peter just stares at him, looking nervous)

Sylar: (moving toward him) How did you survive that?

(Peter backs away, still silent)

Sylar: You can't hide your secret from me. (Smiles)

Peter: I don't have any secrets-

(Sylar throws up his hand, but Peter isn't affected.)

Sylar: How-?

(Peter tries to run, but Sylar uses his telekinesis; this time it works. Peter flies into a wall. He scrambles up as Sylar moves to him)

Sylar: you're different-

(Isaac has woken up and reached the gun, he immediately turns it on Sylar. He shoots twice, both times missing. However, Sylar is shaken; he turns and races out, becoming invisible to Isaac.)

(Isaac and Peter remain still, deeply shaken by the incident)

NEXT SCENE

Mohinder's Voice: _When we finally reach the point in our lives for which we have been striving, it seems that nothing could possibly bring us back to reality._

(Nathan is sitting in his office, talking with Simone, when the CM rushes in, practically crying. He screams "You won, you won!" and the look on Nathan's face turns from tired to disbelieving. Simone jumps up and hugs him as interns and others pour into the small office, celebrating)

Mohinder's Voice: _But, it is a delicate balance. Any one change within the massive system could send our entire world hurtling to the ground._

(Matt is just climbing into a motel bed when his cell rings. He answers, tired, to Audrey's frantic voice screaming "Matt! Sprague just blew up half the FBI headquarters… every building within a thirty block radius is being evacuated… everything is on fire… you have to get back here!" Matt drops the phone and looks out the window; the skies glow with city light and, a few miles away, with fire.)

Mohinder's Voice: _We may do all we can to change directions, but, inevitably, we will be lead right back to the path of our intended destinies._

(Officers flood into Isaac's apartment yelling "The area is being evacuated… anyone here must leave…" they look around and see no one, so leave to evacuate others in the building. The camera changes, and we see Peter pressing Isaac against the wall, his hand covering his mouth, keeping them both invisible. When the officers leave, he drops his hand, backs up, and says "Now… explain everything right now or I swear to God I'll kill you." The gun is in his hand, and he points it at Isaac.)

NEXT SCENE

Mohinder's Voice: _And, once again, we find ourselves at the mercy of the universe. All plans and preparations we may have made become ineffectual, and fate alone decides the outcome._

(Hiro and Ando have joined Claire in the corner of D.L. and Nikki's room, tied up. Jessica watches them, smiling and holding the sword gently in her hands, toying with it. "Did you seriously think you could take me out with this… toy?" Hiro and Ando just stare at her and she laughs. "Pathetic… Once we deliver Claire to her father… then I'll take care of you.")

NEXT SCENE

(Bennet and the Haitian are being held captive in some NYC penthouse, surrounded by the three men who had been in Nathan's home. They smile threateningly down at them, when a security guard rushes in through a side room door. "They're evacuating the entire area… we must leave." One of the men turns to "Mr. Smith" and asks "Should we kill them now?" Smith laughs and shakes his head. "Leave them… Let Sprague do with them what he will." He leans in and whispers so only Bennet hears "You should know better than to keep secrets from Mr. Linderman… you know better than anyone that that just isn't possible.")

END


	8. Chapter 8

3/27 - I am _so_ sorry for the long update period... I hope it's not too much of a letdown :)

Reminder: This chapter is rated '**R**' for violence and language; just to be safe.

DAY OF RECKONING – Part 1

(Peter and Isaac stand in Isaac's apartment where we last left them. Isaac has himself pressed up against the wall, staring terrified at the gun Peter has pointed at him. Peter looks incensed and resolute; it is almost unnatural.)

Peter: Tell me everything!

Isaac: (nervous) We should leav-

Peter: Talk!

Isaac: (closes his eyes in fear; talks slowly, through panicked breaths) Peter… we need to leav-

(Peter waves an arm in fury, sending Isaac across the room. As soon as he hits the ground, Peter points the gun at him again.)

Peter: (yelling) Now!

Isaac: (sits up, speaking through gritted teeth) I won't tell you anything-

(Peter sends Isaac through the air again, this time Isaac crashes into an easel. Peter storms up to him and grabs him by the collar.)  
Peter: You murdering son of a bitch-

Isaac: (looks at him, puzzled and alarmed) Murdering-?

Peter: I saw what you did to him… why'd you do it, Isaac? Who put you up to it?

Isaac: What? Who? What the fuck are you talking abou-?

Peter: (shakes Isaac) Don't toy with me!

(Isaac pulls out of Peter's grip and takes a few steps back)

Isaac: What the hell are you talking about?

Peter: Claude! … I saw what you did to him… did you seriously think you'd get away with it? You sick bastard!

Isaac: Claude?

Peter: (stepping towards him) Claude! The man you killed.

Isaac: Killed? Are you crazy?!

Peter: Don't you lie to me! (Grabs Isaac, pointing the gun at him again)

Isaac: (pushes Peter back and screams) I didn't kill anyone!

Peter: (unconvinced) Then who did?

Isaac: Why would I know?!

(Peter reaches into his coat pocket, and pulls out the crumpled piece of paper with Isaac's name and address, straightening it out and holding it to Isaac's face.)

Peter: Wild guess.

(Isaac takes the paper and reads it over, a baffled look washing over his face)

Isaac: I-I didn't write this-

Peter: (slowly) Why was it there?

Isaac: (shaking his head) I don't know…(seeing Peter's skeptical look) Look, I wasn't there! I've been here since we got back.

Peter: I don't belie- (before he can finish, he pauses. For an instant, he looks slightly sick, and grabs his forehead as he staggers forward a little. He quickly regains his composure.)

Isaac: (eyes Peter with concern.) You okay?

Peter: (Standing up straight and clearing his throat) Fine… why would your information just _happen_ to be in the same place where Claude was murdered?

(Isaac turns away and grabs his brow with frustration. He speaks slowly.)

Isaac: I told you… I don't know.

(Peter walks quickly up to him and grips his shoulder, turning him around so they are face to face.)  
Peter: Why the hell should I believe anything that you say?

Isaac: I'm not stupid enough to lie to… to someone like you.

Peter: (looks suddenly puzzled) Someone like me?

(Isaac pulls back once more.)

Isaac: You're dangerous… you and I both know that… whether or not anyone else chooses to acknowledge it… I know what you're capable of.

(Peter glares darkly at him.)

Peter: (laughs sardonically) What I'm capable of? What is it that I'm capable of?

Isaac: You mean besides blowing up this entire city-?

Peter: Claude was helping me to control it-!

Isaac: We both know that's not all.

(Peter pauses, eyeing Isaac quizzically; contempt on his face. His cell begins to ring; he ignores it.)

Isaac: Don't we?

(He looks past Peter, at the canvases leaning against the wall; the ones he perused to find the painting of Jessica for Hiro/Ando. The drop cloth he used to cover one of the canvases earlier has fallen off, and Peter turns to follow Isaac's gaze. He pales and the gun slips out of his hand.)

Isaac: I paint the future, Peter. I _know_ what you're capable of… and I know why you're here.

(We, the audience, can now see the painting. A man, presumably Isaac, lies on the floor, bleeding; clearly dead. Another man, Peter, stands above him, looking down at him and holding a gun in his hand. The most disturbing part of the painting, however, is the victorious smile that is on his face.)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan, Simone, and Mohinder stand just outside of a police line, surrounded by scared-looking people, news vans/reporters, police officers, and FBI Agents. Lights from apartments and shop windows light the sidewalk, and the sound of helicopters echo above them.

The people surrounding them jostle around, some look anxiously at the now abandoned streets beyond the yellow tape, some talk to FBI agents, and others hold their families back from the crowd. Several bodyguards are doing everything they can to keep the press from Nathan.

Nathan is on his phone, while Mohinder and Simone watch apprehensively; he hangs up, looking worried.)

Nathan: He's still not picking up.

Simone: So try again-!

Nathan: Simone, he won't answer.

Simone: (anxious) How do you know that?

Nathan: Because… I know my brother. If he intended to answer, he would have… anyways, he's mad at me.

Mohinder: What for?

(Nathan glares at him, but before he can say anything, one of his bodyguards walks up to him)

Bodyguard: Mr. Petrelli, we need to get you out of here-

Nathan: Why?

Bodyguard: They're saying that some guy with explosives is wandering around, looking for another building to blow up-

Nathan: Another?

Bodyguard: He destroyed FBI headquarters… they still don't know how many people are dead-

Mohinder: (to himself with realization) Parkman. (He moves off to the side, pulling out his cell)

Nathan: Well… I need to find my brother first-

Bodyguard: Peter? I'm sure he's fine. Every building in the area has been evacuated-

Nathan: I won't leave until I know he's safe… If you want to leave, be my guest… I'm staying.

Bodyguard: (Pleading) Mr. Petrelli-

Nathan: You heard me.

(The Bodyguard, looking worried, walks away and returns to keeping the press at bay.

Nathan sighs and looks at his phone)

Nathan: This whole Peter never being around thing is getting to be ridiculous…

Simone: Just try again… we need to find him.

(Nathan shakes his head in frustration, but lifts the phone to his ear again. They stand, anxious, for a couple moments before Mohinder joins them again.)  
Mohinder: Mr. Petrelli… We must get to Mr. Parkman.

Nathan: (still holding the phone to his ear) Why?

Mohinder: The man, Ted, he has the ability to emit radiation from his body… I can help him-

Nathan: (skeptically) You can?

Mohinder: Theoretically, yes.

Nathan: (hangs up) How?

Mohinder: (uncomfortable) Well… that is yet to be determined… but the point is there's hope… Parkman says that's what this man needs; hope.

Simone: You should go then… go help him.

Mohinder: (looking suddenly concerned) Yes… but… Nathan… You must be very careful right now.

Nathan: I know, I know… since the minute I won I've had people reminding me that I'm now basically a walking target, but-

Mohinder: No… you don't understand.

Nathan: (stares at Mohinder quizzically for a moment) I'm sorry?

Mohinder: Parkman said something else. (He pauses for a moment)

(Nathan and Simone stare at him, urging him on with apprehensive body language)

Mohinder: Some officers were checking an abandoned building where some homeless people sometimes stay and they found a body… It was… horribly mutilated…He and his partner believe it was another of Sylar's victims.

Nathan: Sylar?

Mohinder: (sighs and looks away as he speaks) He… he's an evolved human… (Looks back at Nathan) like you. Only… he's been using his ability to, to murder other evolved humans and steal their abilities…

Nathan: (looks sickened) Excuse me? How do you know this?

Mohinder: He was my father's first experiment… Patient Zero… he killed my father when he felt he had given up on him… when he realized what he was capable of.

Nathan: (slowly) So… you want to chase after him?

Mohinder: If we don't find him… he'll find you… your brother… and everyone else like you.

Nathan: (hesitates) We?

Mohinder: On your own you won't stand a chance against him… You should stay with me; at least then we'd have a chance.

Nathan: (looks speechless for a moment) You're joking, right?

Mohinder: I wish I was.

Nathan: Well… if he's as big a threat as you make him out to be… what chance are we gonna have, together or not?

Mohinder: (holding up his messenger bag and motioning at something inside) I have my ways.

Nathan: (groans in agitation) Tonight of all nights. (He looks back at the members of the press who are still frantically trying to photograph and talk to him, then back at Mohinder) I can't; I still don't know where Peter is.

Simone: You should go… I'll keep trying to call Peter-

Mohinder: When you get a hold of him, call me. He's not safe either.

(Simone nods and moves aside, pulling her phone out)

Mohinder: (to Nathan) please… Mr. Petrelli. It is vital that you trust me.

Nathan: (remains silent for a moment, thinking) …You realize my secret service won't let me out of their sight.

Mohinder: Well…. We'll have to find a way around that, then.

NEXT SCENE

(Claire, Hiro, and Ando are still tied to their chairs in the corner of Nikki's room. Jessica is standing in the hotel suite living room, and we can see her through the open door. She is smirking at the television while D.L sits on the couch, looking to be lost in thought.)

Jessica: Nathan Petrelli… a congressman… (She looks at herself in the mirror, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face) I hope Linderman knows what he's doing.

D.L.: Linderman?

Jessica: (turns back to him and grins with malice) Never mind. (She turns to enter the bedroom)

D.L.: (Standing up) No! What'd you mean?

Jessica: (stops walking, then turns slowly to face him) I said 'never mind.' Just watch TV, trust me D.L., right now is not the time to try and push your luck.

D.L.: Is that a threat?

(Jessica doesn't respond, just walks into the bedroom)

(Claire looks exhausted, but still glares at her captor, Ando looks terrified and confused, and Hiro looks at Jessica with intent.)

Hiro: Why are you keeping us here?

Jessica: (smiling) Because I don't have time to kill you yet.

(Hiro leans back in his chair, now looking just as scared as Ando.)

Claire: I wish you would.

Jessica: What? … Kill you? … Wish I could, kid. Trust me. (She sits on the bed)  
Hiro: (to Claire) No worry, little girl… I get us out of here.

(Claire looks questioningly at him, but before she can say anything, there is a loud pounding on the door.)

Jessica: Shit. (She gets up from the bed then looks at her captives) Make any noise and I'll kill every one of you. (Goes out to the front room and shuts the bedroom door behind her)

D.L: (opens the front door to find two officers) Yeah?  
Officer 1: Sir, the building and surrounding area is being evacuated. We've come to escort you and the other guests to a safe location.

D.L.: Uh-

Jessica: Yeah. Sorry… we're not going.

Officer 2: Ma'am-

Jessica: You heard me. (Speaking slowly and deliberately) We're not going.

Officer 2: (checking a list on a clipboard in his hand) The front desk indicated you have a child with you. Please, ma'am, there's a very dangerous situation right now and-

(Jessica steps forward threateningly; D.L. holds her back)

D.L.: Jessica, don't.

(She stops but glares at the officers.)  
Jessica: You have my answer.

(She steps back and slams the door shut)

Jessica: Idiots. (She brushes her hair out away from her face again, then moves to walk to the couch)

D.L.: We need to get Micah out of here.

Jessica: (stops walking, and turns to face him) We don't leave until Linderman has the girl.

D.L.: But Micah-

Jessica: Did you hear me?

D.L.: Jessica, you're taking this too far. I won't let you risk my son's life.

Jessica: You think you know better than me how to protect this family?

D.L.: Give Nikki back. Now.

Jessica: (smiles and scoffs) Please. (She turns to walk away, but D.L. grabs her shoulder)

D.L.: Now.

(She turns to face him.)

Jessica: Or what?

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle is standing on a sidewalk, surrounded by people and law enforcement. The scene is nearly identical to where we last saw Nathan, Mohinder, and Simone.

She is dressed in street clothes, and her arm is still in a sling; she looks anxiously at the blocked off street ahead of her, then around at the people beside her.

As she does, she notices a young man standing off to the side a ways, watching her intently. She shifts uncomfortably then walks a few feet away. She looks around for a few moments before reaching in her pocket for her cell phone)

Man's Voice: Ms. Bautista!

(She looks up and finds Mr. Bennet moving towards her from the crowd. She sighs with relief)

Gabrielle: I was just about to call you. (Shoves her phone back into her pocket.) Have you found Claire?

Bennet: (looks worried) No… Oh God… I don't even know where to start.

Gabrielle: Well… what do we do?

(Bennet grabs his brow in anxiety, but doesn't respond. They both remain silent for a couple tense moments before anyone says anything)

Gabrielle: Mr. Bennet? … What do we do-?

Bennet: (puts his hand down) Nothing.

Gabrielle: (shocked) Nothing? … But… Your daughter-

Bennet: (smiles) You heard me. You're not to do anything… you're not going anywhere.

(She looks at him confused for a second, when all of a sudden, the scene around her begins to blur. The walls of the buildings around her look as though they're melting away, the people and police cars blur together and swim for a moment before disappearing, and we find she is actually standing in some abandoned warehouse, and the only people around her are Mr. Bennet and four other people; the three men who had captured Bennet, and one younger man, the one who had been watching her earlier.

Gabrielle watches this happen, terrified, before looking back at Mr. Bennet.)

Gabrielle: Wh-what was that? How did you-?

(He smiles before his appearance shifts, and we find Candice Wilmer smiling back at Gabrielle.)

Gabrielle: (takes a step back) What the hell is-

('Mr. Smith' steps forward)

Smith: Nice to see you, Ms. Bautista… How do you like my illusionists? (he motions to the woman and young man)

(Gabrielle freezes in place and eyes him, confused)  
Gabrielle: Who are you? … Where are we?

Smith: (feigns disappointment) You mean to say you don't recognize me?

(She stays frozen, still watching him with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face)

Gabrielle: Sh-should I?

Smith: (laughs) Well, it hasn't been _that_ long since we last met.

(He glances over at Candice and she smiles again, sort of nodding her head. Immediately, the images of the three men shift; Mr. Smith 'morphs' into Mr. Linderman, the second man into Thompson, and the third into a man we have never seen before. He has greying hair, looks to be about in his early 60's, and watches her with dark, intense eyes.

Gabrielle's jaw visibly drops and she takes another step back.)

Gabrielle: How did you find me? … Mr. Bennet promised-

Linderman: Bennet is a lying imbecile who betrayed me and is currently paying for it. We found you quite easily, without his aid-

Gabrielle: But he… he never injected the isotopes.

Linderman: (Laughs, moving closer to her) He didn't have to… the tracking devices are mostly for the sake of everyone else in the company. A fact that he was unaware of.

Gabrielle: What does that mean?

Linderman: (sighs and smiles at her in amusement, making a sweeping gesture around the room with his hand) You're not the only one with secrets.

Gabrielle: …what do you want?

Linderman: I took you in; helped you understand your abilities… and all I ever asked was for your loyalty… (he moves closer still) and how do you repay me? By betraying me and working with some contumacious idiot.

Gabrielle: You didn't help me do anything… you just made sure your little tests were performed then locked me in some room… the first time I saw the sun was when Mr. Bennet let me out.

Linderman: (scoffs) You should be grateful that you're even alive… I fed and clothed you for sixteen years-

Gabrielle: (through clenched teeth) You murdered my parents-

(Candice, who is still the closest to Gabrielle, slaps her across the face at this. Gabrielle whimpers and clutches her cheek.)

Candice: Who do you think you are-?

Linderman: Ms. Wilmer, please. I can handle this… anyway, isn't there somewhere you need to be?

(Candice looks put out, but does as she is told and exits the building. Linderman watches her leave then turns back to Gabrielle)

Linderman: Now… I don't know what Bennet told or promised you… but you're going back to Texas… if you behave yourself, you'll be just fine. If you fight us… you know what we can do.

NEXT SCENE

(Peter still stands gaping at the painting, apparently frozen in place. After a second, he regains his ability to speak)

Peter: No… no; that's not right… (He looks back at Isaac) that's not me-  
Isaac: You're a monster, Peter. You have everyone else fooled, but not me-

Peter: (begins breathing heavily, and takes several steps back, clutching his head) No… I-

Isaac: (moves quickly, picking the gun up and pointing it at Peter. He looks determined, though at the same time, fearful. The gun shakes in his hands.) You were the danger all along… you're what we're meant to stop-

Peter: No! … I told you… I was learning to control it-!

Isaac: I don't know why I ever trusted you… all you've done is screw things up for everyone around you… the world will be better off when you're gone-

Peter: (yelling) No! (He waves his hand, sending Isaac to the floor once more, and becomes invisible)

(Isaac scrambles up as we hear Peter's footsteps racing out of the room. The front door opens and closes, and Isaac sighs in anguish, falling to his knees.)

Isaac: Dammit! (He throws the gun aside and shifts so he is sitting and holds his head)

(He sits, sort of whimpering for several moments, clearly distraught before the phone rings. He ignores it at first, but it persists, and he stands to answer.)

Isaac: Hello?

Simone: _Isaac… you're still home?_

Isaac: (brushes his hair away from his face) Uh… yeah.

Simone: _Well... listen… We've been trying to get in contact with Peter, but-_

Isaac: Simone! I told you he's dangerous-

Simone: _And I told you I don't want to hear it… please… have you seen him?_

Isaac: He was just here… Simone… please, just don't look for him. Get as far away as you can… please.

(She doesn't respond, just sighs)

Isaac: You have to understand. I can't let anything happen to you.

Simone: _…What do you mean he was just there?_

Isaac: (looks pained and angry, but answers anyway) He left. I don't know where he-

(From behind him, we hear the front door open, and Isaac turns to see who it is.

Standing in the doorway we find Peter, panting a little, but looking emboldened.)

Isaac: What are you doing back?

(Peter doesn't respond, just moves slowly down the steps, staring back at Isaac)

Simone:_ Isaac? … Is that Peter? Isaac-?_

Isaac: (into the receiver, still watching Peter) I have to go. (Hangs up) I said, 'what are you doing back?'

Peter: Do you really have to ask?

(Isaac freezes up for a moment, before leaping for the gun on the floor. Just as he does, Peter pulls another out from under his coat and points it at Isaac.)

Peter: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

(He moves slowly towards Isaac, never lowering the gun in his hand.

Isaac breathes heavily, staring at the gun just inches from his fingers, apparently too scared to move.)

Isaac: (without turning to face Peter) You had that all along?

Peter: Look… I didn't come here to talk-

Isaac: (closing his eyes and talking slowly) You said it wasn't you… you said-

Peter: I know what I said, Isaac… but, you blew it. And now… you're going to die.

Isaac: (in a fraction of a second, Isaac leaps for and grabs the gun in front of him, turns quickly, aiming it at Peter and… Peter shoots him in the chest.

The gun slips from Isaac's hand, clattering on the floor as he begins choking on the air entering his lungs. His eyes glaze over and he falls to the side, hitting the floorboards with a sickening thud.)

Peter: (steps towards Isaac, lowering the gun to his side, and smiles down at him; pleased with himself) Down goes the traitor.

Isaac: (strains to stay conscious and lifts his head, looking up at Peter, still choking. He talks softly and through breaths) You… are… a monster.

(Peter shakes his head slowly, almost laughing)

Peter: And you're weak.

(He takes a step back and his appearance shifts. Isaac's eyes widen as Peter suddenly becomes Candice Wilmer)

Candice: And before you die… Mr. Linderman sends his regards. He regrets having to terminate your employment, and acknowledges the difficulty he will have achieving his aims without the aid of your… gift. But he does thank you for your initial help.

(As she speaks, Isaac's breathing continues to worsen, and, as she finishes, his head falls back to the ground, and he becomes still.)

Candice: (smiling down at his lifeless form) And thank you for making it so easy.

(She turns on her heel to leave and… comes face to face with Sylar)

Sylar: No, thank you.

(He lifts his hand, pointing a single lethal finger at her forehead and we hear her scream as the scene closes)

NEXT SCENE

(Matt and Audrey walk down an abandoned sidewalk, trailed by several young FBI agents, looking exhausted and on edge)

Matt: How could he have just… disappeared?

Audrey: Well, after the building was blown up, everyone was a little too concerned with not being burned to death to tail him.

Matt: So, he could be outside the evacuation area?

Audrey: No… someone would have seen him… he's not exactly easy to miss.

Matt: (looks unconvinced) …Yeah.

(They continue walking for a while before an agent catches up to them)  
Agent: Hanson… maybe we should return to headquarters. _We're wasting our time._

Audrey: No… we're not going back until someone finds him.

Agent: But-

Audrey: You don't seem to grasp the severity of the situation… we are not leaving.

(The agent glares at her; then returns to the others who have formed a circle on the sidewalk a ways back, looking intent on not leaving the spot.)

Audrey: (watches the group of agents with irritation) A building full of quality agents, and I get stuck with the obstinate newbies.

Matt: They shouldn't be here anyway, Hanson. What chance do they have against a walking A-bomb?

(They turn and continue slowly down the street)

Audrey: What chance does anyone have?

(Matt is about to respond when his phone rings)

Matt: (answering) Hello?

Mohinder: _Mr. Parkman, this is Mohinder._

Matt: Suresh! Where are you?

Mohinder: _Mr. Petrelli and I managed to slip into the evacuation area-_

Matt: How?

Mohinder: _…that's not important…. Where are you?_

Matt: Uh… Corner of Hester and Center.

Mohinder: _Right… we'll be there shortly._

Matt: Yeah… be careful. (Hangs up)

Audrey: You know you shouldn't be doing that.

(Matt hesitates, but just as he is about to answer, we hear the echo of running footsteps, though we can't see the source.)

Voice: _It wasn't me… it wasn't me…._

Matt: You hear that?

(They look around the street, searching for the source)

Audrey: What-?

(Suddenly, there is a sort of groan, and we see Peter as he bursts around a corner, trips, and again becomes visible as he falls to the ground, crashing into Matt, and gasping for breath.)

Matt: (starting to push Peter off) Petrelli!

(Audrey whips her gun out and aims it at him)  
Audrey: Put your hands up where I can see them!

Peter: (Matt pushes him off and he hits the sidewalk. He tries to pick himself up, but he is shaky and coughing. He doesn't seem to have noticed with whom he collided) _That wasn't me… that wasn't me… I'm not a monster_

(Matt stands and watches Peter fixedly, straining to hear his thoughts.

The other agents have rushed up the sidewalk and, following Audrey's example, have their guns aimed at Peter)

Audrey: Your hands! Where I can see them… Now!

Matt: (to Audrey) Shh…shh! (He looks back at Peter and strains again)

Peter: (covering his face with his hands) _It wasn't me… I'm not a monster… I'm not a killer…_

Matt: (to himself) Killer?

(Peter seems to take note of his surroundings for the first time, and leaps up from the ground, facing Matt)  
Peter: You!

Audrey: Step back, Petrelli!

Matt: (to Peter) What are you doing here? No one's supposed to be in this area-

Peter: I was… what happened?

Audrey: Nothing! _Except some walking bomb…_ You need to get out of here. (To one of the agents) Please escort Mr. Petrelli-

Peter: A walking bomb? (He looks suddenly worried and takes a step back. Some of the agents step back from him looking fearful)

Audrey… how-?

Matt: Sprague. _He escaped custody._

Peter: And he…? (He looks away and seems to have some sort of epiphany)… oh God… I-I have to get out of here. (He turns and starts to leave, but as he he does, someone who had been standing in a dark doorway a short ways behind the sidewalk-group steps out and calls to them)

Ted: Well, well, well… I was wondering when you'd find me again, Parkman… and you brought some friends.

(Matt, Peter, Audrey, and the other agents turn as one to face him, and the looks on their faces range from nervous to petrified)

Matt: Sprague… why'd you do it?

Ted: (keeps walking slowly towards the group, his hands in his pockets) I told you… I'm not stopping until the people who did this (he pulls out his hands; they glow with radiation) to me are dead… along with anyone who tries to stop me.

(Everyone watches him with utter fear, but none more so than Peter)

NEXT SCENE

(Bennet and the Haitian are still in the penthouse where we last left them, but Bennet struggles against his shackles, writhing and pulling, even as they tighten around his wrists and cause them to bleed)

Haitian: If you would just slow down and think, there must be an easier-

Bennet: We don't have time to think… my Claire is out there somewhere.

(He continues struggling until, with a cry of pain, he manages to free one hand, and with it, he undoes the rest of his and the Haitian's bondages.

After a few moments, they stand and nurse bleeding wrists)

Haitian: What now? We don't even know where she is.

Bennet: (starting out of the room) Yes we do. (As he walks, he pulls out a small palm-pilot looking object and activates it)

Haitian: What are you doing?

Bennet: Linderman isn't known for his trusting nature… he sent Jessica after Claire; she attacked the girls.

Haitian: (pushing the button for the elevator) And? What is that? (Motions to the object in Bennet's hand)

Bennet: (still watching the screen) He wouldn't have sent her out without a way to monitor her actions… he would've implanted some sort of tracking device somewhere on or with her…

(They step into the elevator, and, as the doors slide closed, he lets out a sigh of relief before shoving the device into his pocket)

Haitian: Did you find her? …Where is she?

Bennet: Close.

END


	9. Chapter 9

4/23 Okay, so I originally posted this chapter as two separate chapters on 4/22, but people were skipping the first one, so I decided to repost it in its original form; as one chapter. So, please excuse its length.

Reminder: This chapter IS rated '**R**'

* * *

DAY OF RECKONING Part 2

(We find ourselves once again in Nikki/Jessica and D.L.'s hotel living room, and they stand facing each other, as they were when we last left them. They both look livid.)

Jessica: Did you hear me? (Steps threateningly towards D.L.) What are you going to do about it? You think you're gonna leave this place before I say? (Scoffs)

D.L.: (looks nervous, but remains steadfast) Yeah… I think I will… I won't let you risk Micah's life anymore.

Jessica: He's my son too-

D.L.: No, he's not. He's Nikki's son… give her back.

Jessica: Listen. I've told you already… (Begins speaking slowly and deliberately) I am not finished here.

D.L.: Yeah. You are. (He leaps at her, sending them both crashing into a wall.)

(She quickly grabs him by the throat and holds him down)

Jessica: Have you lost your mind-?

(Micah enters, holding the laptop given to him by Mr. Linderman. Only, he has taken it apart, and holds a tiny chip that looks to have a blinking red light in it tenderly in his hand.)

Micah: Jessica… I think someone's looking for you.

(She jumps off of D.L. and moves quickly to take the blinking chip from Micah.)

Jessica: What the hell is this?

Micah: A tracking device.

(Jessica looks at him skeptically as D.L. walks over to join them)

Jessica: And how would you know that?

Micah: I just do.

Jessica: (eyes him with slight suspicion before turning her attention back to the small device in her hand) That old bastard didn't trust me?

D.L.: Jessica-

Jessica: Oh, shut it, D.L.

D.L.: (kneeling to talk to Micah) Why don't you go start packing your things… we're gonna get going.

(Jessica looks immediately infuriated)

Micah: My backpack is in your room.

D.L.: (standing again) Go ahead and get it.

(As Micah goes into their bedroom, Jessica turns angrily to D.L.)

Jessica: What the hell do you think you're doing?

D.L.: (unwavering) I'm saving my son.

Jessica: Oh please! Do you actually think I'm going to just let you walk out of here with him? You're more of an idiot than I thought.

D.L.: I'm sick of just going along with what you say; I won't let you bring us all down.

Jessica: (scoffs) Right… (Sarcastically) you're _exactly_ what this family needs... A felon.

D.L.: And what are you?

(Jessica doesn't respond, just glares at him)

(The scene shifts to the inside of the bedroom as Micah enters. Claire is slumped in her chair with sleep while Ando and Hiro whisper anxiously amongst themselves.)

Hiro: -that no work! She tear us apart!

Ando: Well, what then-?

(They both look up, startled, as Micah enters. Upon seeing it is only him, they relax slightly.

Micah steps into the room and closes the door silently behind him, locking it. We can still hear Jessica and D.L. arguing on the other side.)

Hiro: Hello.

Micah: Hi. (Looks at Claire) Is she okay?

Ando: Yeah… she sleeping.

(Micah moves towards them reaching into his coat pocket, and we can see them tense slightly. As he gets closer to them, he pulls out a pocketknife, and their eyes get wide)

Ando: (loudly) What are you doing?

(Claire wakes up with a start)

Micah: Shh! (Looks back at the door and waits for a second. When no one tries to come in, he looks back at Jessica's captives) you have to be quiet or she'll hear us!

(The three look confused, but remain silent. He starts work quickly, cutting away at the duct tape and rope binding Claire to the chair in which she sits.)

Claire: (tiredly) Why are you helping us? … Your mom-

Micah: She's not my Mom… she's Jessica.

(She looks confused but remains silent as he continues and eventually frees both of her arms. As he does, there is a knock on the door.)

Jessica: Micah..? What's going on in there?

Micah: (freezes, looking scared) Uhh… nothing! Can't find my bag! (He continues frantically trying to cut the ropes binding Claire's legs. They don't seem to fray even slightly)

Jessica: Micah! (Knocks loudly) Open the door Micah!

Micah: Just a second!

(He becomes frantic as Jessica begins shaking the doorknob, accidentally cutting Claire's leg. The rope loosens as her leg begins to bleed torrentially)

Micah: (looks horrified) I-I...

Claire: It's okay! Go! (She takes the knife from him and frees herself completely, going to Ando and Hiro as Micah runs to the door.

Before he can reach it, Jessica kicks it down. She sees Claire, then looks at Micah. D.L is just behind her)

Jessica: What did you do? (She pushes him aside and rushes to Claire.)

D.L.: (running to his son) Micah!

(Claire looks around and sees a window. She drops the knife and moves to it. Jessica stops and looks laughingly at her.)

Jessica: Where are you trying to go?

(Claire has managed to open the window)

Jessica: You do realize that we're ten stories up?

Claire: Well, I hope it doesn't hurt too much then.

(Before anyone can respond, she has thrown herself out the window)

NEXT SCENE

(Matt, Peter, Audrey, and the other FBI agents stand frozen in fear, staring at Ted as he slowly makes his way down the street towards them)

Ted: (As he moves, he holds his glowing hands out on either side of him) I told you… that subway 'accident' wasn't an accident

Matt: (backing away slightly) W-we have some one who can help you! … He's on his way now!

Ted: (stops where he is and laughs a little) No one can help me… no one can help us.

Peter: (speaks shakily to Matt) Who is he?

Matt: _Ted Sprague… the Human Bomb_

(Peter pales further and steps back)

Audrey: (to Ted, pointing her gun at him) Stop right th-

(Matt pushes her gun aside so it is no longer aimed at Sprague)

Matt: Are you crazy? You can't shoot him!

Audrey: He's going to kill us!

Matt: So will that!

(She lowers her gun to her side, looking almost hopeless)

Matt: (turning back to Ted who still stands where he stopped, about fifty feet down the sidewalk) Please… just hear us out! Suresh can-

Ted: Stop! …We're through talking. (Holds his hands up, creating a ball of concentrated radioactive energy and it shimmers with heat)

(The FBI Agents all look as though they're going to pass out, and Peter stumbles slightly as he steps out from behind Matt and Audrey towards Ted)

Peter: No wait!

Ted: (the radiation fades as he drops his hands to his sides) Who are you?

Peter: (holds up his hands slightly) I'm uh, Peter.

Ted: That's great. Bye, bye. (He raises his hands and forms the ball of radiation once more)

Peter: (in one breath) Wait, wait, wait!

Ted: I said move!

(He makes a quick movement towards Peter and the others, looking ready to kill them. Instantly, Peter throws his arm wildly up and sends Ted flying back a good distance into a small building. There is a small explosion, and the windows of the building blow out; the FBI Agents take off in terror back the way they came.)  
Matt: (shoving Peter aside and running to the building, which now has small flames leaping out of its windows) What the hell is wrong with you?!

Audrey: (looks with horror at a motionless Peter) H-How..?

(Matt stands in front of the burning building, shielding his eyes from the heat with one hand, and anxiously looking around for Ted.)

Matt: Sprague?! Sprague?!

(Peter watches the scene, looking to be in some sort of mental battle with himself for a few moments, before rushing past Matt into the building.)

Audrey: (suddenly regaining the ability to move, runs up to Matt) Is he insane?

(Matt, who looks equally as confused, just shakes his head) I… I don't know.

(A few seconds pass before Peter reemerges dragging an unconscious Ted out with him.

As he moves out of the flames, his charred skin heals itself; he looks to be in pain for an instant as it does.

As soon as he is out on the street, he gently drops Ted on the sidewalk; Matt runs up to them, speechless)

Matt: But… you-

(Without a word, Peter takes a step back, hunching slightly, and takes off into the sky, disappearing behind a wall of skyscrapers.

Audrey and Matt watch, astounded. She drops her gun, pales, and freezes in disbelief.)

Audrey: _What the hell is going on?_

(As Matt turns his attention back to Ted and kneels beside him, Mohinder and Nathan appear down the street, coming out from around a corner; both running somewhat frantically towards the scene.

As they reach Audrey, Nathan turns to her; Mohinder continues the few feet to Matt)

Nathan: What happened?

(Audrey can't speak, just keeps staring at the sky; Nathan follows her gaze, looking perplexed.)

Mohinder: (reaching Matt and Ted, kneels next to Matt, dropping his bag beside him) What happened?

Matt: What's it look like? He blew up.

Mohinder: And he's still in one piece?

Matt: (looks annoyed) Apparently.

(As Matt tries reviving Ted, Mohinder gazes at him with utmost interest)

Mohinder: This is fascinating… how could a human body sustain such an occurrence?

Matt: Not important right now, Suresh.

Mohinder: (looks slightly put off, but continues) How did he get out of the building?

Matt: Petrelli.

Mohinder: (looks at Nathan, who is now watching them) He was with me-

Matt: No, Peter.

(Hearing this, Nathan moves quickly to join them. Matt is still trying to revive Matt)

Nathan: Peter was here?

Matt: yeah.

Nathan: Well… where'd he go?

Matt: (stops his efforts to look up at Nathan) He flew away.

(Ted begins coughing violently, and his eyes snap open. Even as he coughs, he looks at the people around him with malice)

Mohinder: You're okay… we can help you.

NEXT SCENE

(Jessica looks horrified and, for a moment, Nikki's compassion takes over and she rushes to the window, looking down at the lifeless heap that is Claire.

She looks back at D.L., who holds Micah, shielding his eyes.)

Jessica: She's dead. (She looks at her reflection in the mirror to find Nikki looking back at her, shaken.)

Nikki: What have you done?

Jessica: (covers her face with her hands for a moment, breathing deeply)

Nikki: You killed her! This is your fault! Look what you've done!

Jessica: (drops her hand, and looks resolutely at her reflection) Shut up. (She returns to the window and looks down once more)… oh my god.

(Down on the street, Claire's eyes snap open. Half her body is completely crushed, and several bones in her arms and legs protrude from the skin. Her neck is twisted in an unnatural angle, and she lies in a pool of her own blood. She is surrounded by pieces of broken glass, and she is covered in flowing gashes.

As her body begins to heal itself, she moves to push her bones back into position, then untwists her neck. Each bone snaps back into place with a sickening 'pop,' and she winces every now and then throughout the process.

When she is completely healed, she looks up to the window from which Jessica stares down at her and brushes blood-soaked hair from her face, before getting up and running away down the street)

(Back in the room, Jessica turns away from the window, silent. Everyone in the room watches her with a mixture of fear and despair on their faces.

Hiro looks then worst of all; the guilt of not having been of any help written all over his face.)

Hiro: Why you not stop her?!

Jessica: (ignores him and looks at D.L) She escaped…

D.L.: (angry) Is that what you call it? Escaped?! … Now you're going to listen to me, Jessica. None of us is going to stay here… Let us go!

Jessica: Fine… Go… I have to find her again.

Ando: Find her?! You kill her!

(Jessica turns suddenly to look at Ando and Hiro)

Jessica: Shut up or I swear to god I'll kill the both of you right here!

(As she finishes, Hiro wriggles free of his bonds, as they were somewhat loosened by Claire before she jumped out the window.

He moves quickly, leaping for the sword, which sits on a dresser not far from him. Jessica is still in shock and is barely able to react before he's reached it

He holds it threateningly towards her, and she stops where she is, looking at him with apathy)

Jessica: Please don't make me kill you... I don't have the time.

Hiro: You no kill me… I hero.

(She moves to grab him, but he shuts his eyes, instantly freezing everyone in the room.

First, he moves to Ando, picking up the abandoned pocket knife and freeing him.

Next, he takes the leftover rope and duct tape that Jessica left near the bed, and struggles to tie her hands and arms behind her back, then binds her legs together.

He looks around and sees a closet off to the side, then looks back at Jessica. He sighs, but goes over to her and, with great effort, manages to push her into it. He then locks it, looks around once more, and finally, unfreezes the room.

Ando looks down at his freed body, and grins up at Hiro.

D.L. and Micah look around, confused, before Jessica starts yelling from the closet.)

Jessica: You bastards! When I get out, I'm going to kill you!

D.L.: (to Hiro) …how did-?

Hiro: Hurry! We must go!

(Though somewhat hesitantly, everyone moves to leave the room. D.L. leaves last, glancing back at the closet before closing the door behind him)

NEXT SCENE

(Claire runs breathlessly down the empty sidewalk for a ways before stopping to catch her breath.

She leans against a building, closing her eyes and stares up at the sky; it is perhaps five A.M, and a slight glimmer of sunlight is visible.

We hear the noise first, but after a few moment we see about three helicopters fly overhead, and Claire ducks into a bakery whose door was left open and hides behind the front counter so as to avoid being seen. She remains there for several moments before she hears voices approaching; she peeks around the counter to find the door never completely closed.

She returns to her former position and closes her eyes as the front door opens)

Voice 1: I know what I saw! … She was just there.

Voice 2: Mr. Bennet…

(Upon hearing this, Claire straightens up and, once again, looks around the corner of the counter. Standing there, looking anxious is Mr. Bennet, and not far away, the Haitian.

In spite of herself, she stands up)

Claire: Dad?

(Seeing her, his whole body seems to relax. His face, for the first time in a long time, breaks into a smile, and he moves to her)  
Bennet: Oh my god. Claire!

(He tries to hug her, but she pulls back)  
Claire: Why are you here?

Bennet: (managing to touch her blood soaked hair) Sweetheart… what happened to you? Who did this to you?

Claire: (louder) Why are you here?

(Bennet looks hurt, but gently touches her face)

Bennet: I was looking for you… You scared us to death when you disappeared.

Claire: (pulling back once more, she looks away from him) Like you care-

Bennet: (taking her shoulders firmly in his hands; forces her to face him) Claire, you listen to me… I love you with all my heart… I know you don't understand that now, but-

Claire: (scoffs, looking away again)

Bennet: please, Claire! You have no idea the kind of danger you're in… all I want is to protect you-

Claire: (pushes him back) How?! By lying? … I don't know who you are! I don't even know who I am… or, or what I am! But you knew! … You knew, and you lied to me!

Bennet: Claire, honey, you don't know what you're talking about!

(She stares at him with tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face, not saying a word)

Bennet: Yes… I knew that someday you might gain these… abilities. And once you began showing signs of them… secrecy, sudden interest in your birth parents… I knew I had to protect you-

Claire: From what?  
Bennet: There are a lot of people out there who would do anything to get their hands on you… to find out why you can do what you can-

Claire: How would you know?

Bennet: (looks away and sighs) Because, Claire Bear, I work for people like that.

Claire: With Mr. Linderman.

Bennet: (closes his eyes, looking scared) …What did he do to you?

Claire: Don't act like you don't know… You've been working with him!

Bennet: No! Honey, I… You don't understand.

Claire: Then explain it!

Bennet: (steps forward and brushes a strand of hair from her face) I can't, Claire… not yet. You're just going to have to trust me-

Claire: But-

Bennet: Please. Please… Just do what I say and I promise… I'll tell you everything.

(She stares at him for a moment before responding)

Claire: …okay.

(He smiles and brushes her face)

Bennet: Thank yo-

(From outside, they hear an explosion. The Haitian, who stands nearest to the door, rushes out to see what it was, and, after a minute, runs back in)

Haitian: One of the helicopters… it fell from the sky.

Bennet: (straightening up) How-?

Haitian: …It exploded.

Bennet: Sprague.

(He looks at Claire, then back at the Haitian)  
Bennet: You need to get her out of here before Petrelli-

Claire: Petrelli? … Peter?

Bennet: (looking at her with sudden concern) Claire, you said you'd listen to me-

Claire: Please, Dad! I have to find him!

Bennet: Absolutely not.

Claire: Please! I came all this way-

Bennet: Claire, he is dangerous-

Claire: Please! Dad… Let me stay-

(We hear another explosion from outside)

Haitian: Sir… we must hurry.

Bennet: (looks at Claire, clearly debating himself) You can come… but you will do EXACTLY as I say… this is only because we have no time for anything else… do you understand?

Claire: Yes… thank you.

(He looks unhappy, but turns and leads the way out of the bakery and towards the place where the two helicopters went down)

NEXT SCENE

(Isaac's apartment is nearly abandoned, save for the two mutilated bodies on the front room floor. The rising sun shines through the blinds and plays across the blood stained floor, and the answering machine blinks the number '4' on it's screen.

After a few moments, someone passes by the front windows and knocks on the door; it wasn't properly closed and slowly opens. Simone steps in and moves down the stairs, at first not noticing the bodies)  
Simone: Isaac? … Isaac are you still here? I cant find-

(As she sees the bodies, she freezes where she is, incapable of processing what she has witnessed.

Her legs give out beneath her, and she starts choking on tears)

Simone: No… no… oh my God! Oh my God! Isaac, no!

(The top half of his head sits a few feet from the body to which it belongs, and as Simone notices it, she has to cover her mouth to keep from throwing up.

Though she continues to sob hysterically, she inches across the floor to take his hand and hold it to her chest. She touches the spot where the bullet pierced his chest and bites her lip)

Simone: Oh god! … Isaac… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry! Oh god!

(After a moment, her cell rings, making her jump slightly)  
Simone: (almost incoherent) Y-yes?

(Scene switches: Nathan leans against the corner of a building, pressing himself up against it and straining to hear. Matt, Mohinder, and Audrey stand beside him. In the background, we can see the burning helicopters and Ted, shooting off blasts of radiation at surrounding trees, buildings, and cars, clearly out of control)

Nathan: Simone?

(Back to Isaac's apartment)  
Simone: N-Nathan… what's going on?

(Back to the street)

Nathan: Its Sprague (he recoils as a nearby car explodes) he… he's going crazy.

Simone: _Nathan… Isaac is dead_.

Nathan: (closes his eyes in uneasiness) Oh God… what happened?

Simone: _I-I don't know! He's… oh god!_

Nathan: Simone… I'm so sorry… Look, I hate to change the subject… but… have you heard from Peter?

Simone: _No… I'd hoped he was here-_

Nathan: Okay… please… just keep trying… We need to find him.

(Back to Isaac's apartment)  
Simone: Yeah… (Hangs up)

(She looks again at Isaac, touching his face and kissing his hand.)  
Simone: Oh, God… I'm so sorry.

(She lies his hand gently down, touches his face again, the dials her phone.)

(The scene switches, and we find Peter standing on the roof of Simone's father's building, watching the explosions off in the distance, looking worried, thoughtful, and guilty.

He holds his phone in his hands, and it begins to ring, he looks down at it, waiting a moment before deciding to answer.)

Peter: Yeah?

Simone: (still talking through tears) Oh my God… You're okay!

Peter: Yeah… Simone… what's wrong?

Simone: its Isaac… he's dead…

Peter: Dead?

Simone: Peter… it's awful… it's… I cant even…

Peter: Oh god (turns away from the ledge)… I-I should've stayed…

Simone: Stayed?

Peter: I was there last night… and the guy who attacked Claire… oh God.

Simone: Peter… I-Your brother… he needs your help.

Peter: (rolls his eyes) Nathan doesn't need my help-

Simone: No… that man… Ted… he's going crazy… creating explosions… your brother is there.

Peter: (turns back to look once more at the blasts in the distance) Nathan..?

Simone: Yeah… I think he needs help, Peter.

Peter: (already starting to move towards the door to the stairs) Okay, don't worry… I'm gonna go help Nathan, then I'm coming for you… Just…stay where you are-

Simone: But-

Peter: Please, Simone… I can't worry about you, too.

Simone: Fine… just, be careful.

Peter: I will… (He hangs up and stops where he is, turning back to look once more…then runs to the ledge and jumps off the side, flying towards the burning street)

NEXT SCENE

(Simone hangs up and drops the phone; it clatters across the floor)

Simone: (looking with hopelessness down at Isaac) Baby, I am so, so sorry… Please forgive me… (She kisses his hand one last time, then gently shifts his body so he once again lies on the floor.

She stands and looks down at him, then at the body of Candice Wilmer, sighing and wiping her eyes before heading out the front door of the apartment.

When she emerges onto the street, she winces at the early-morning sun, before heading towards the sound of explosions.

She walks for a few blocks, when a voice calls from behind her.)

Voice: Hey! Lady! What the hell are you still doing here?

(She turns around to see a male police officer running toward her, waving his hand, frantically trying to get her attention.

When he reaches her, he repeats his questioning)

Officer: Why the hell are you still here?

Simone: Well… my friends- (motioning in the direction of the noise)

Officer: They're _there_?

Simone: Yes, and they need help!

Officer: We've sent help (grabs her arm to pull her in the opposite direction) there's nothing left for you to do… Come on, its not safe-

Simone: (pulls out of his grip) I don't care! They need help!

Officer: Look, Lady-

Simone: No! I am not leaving! You go!

Officer: (looks at her, frustrated) I can't just let you go! Please, come with me-

Simone: No!

Officer: (angrily) Listen, Lady-

Simone: No! You listen! I've already lost someone today, and I'm not going to just sit back and lose anyone else! Okay?

(He looks stunned at her outburst, but nods)

Simone: Good. Now leave me alone. (She turns and begins walking again)

Officer: Wait! (Catches up to her) I can't just let you go.

Simone: (frustrated) I thought we-

Officer: I'll come with you.

Simone: Fine… whatever you want.

NEXT SCENE

(Matt, Audrey, Nathan and Mohinder run down the street from where they had been standing, trying to hide in an alley way. Even as they do, the blasts get closer)

Matt: What do we do? … He's going to kill us.

Nathan: (turning to Mohinder) What happened to your damn 'secret weapon?'

Mohinder: I can't get close enough to inject him.

Audrey: Inject him?

Mohinder: Tranquilizers… he'd incinerate me before I could reach him.

(Nathan leans against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and looking hopeless)  
Nathan: this isn't happening… where the hell are the SWAT teams and the fucking National Guard?

Matt: They were in those helicopters… the third one flew away… anyway, isn't it your job to make sure all that stuff's in order now?

Nathan: Hilarious.

(As he finishes, Claire, Mr. Bennet, and the Haitian turn a corner just a block down the street from them, running toward Ted)

Nathan: (to himself) Claire? (He stands up straight and sort of squints at her; when he sees that is actually her, he moves out from the alleyway and stands on the sidewalk.

She sees him and slows down, as do Bennet and the Haitian.)

Nathan: What are you doing he-? (He notices Bennet and backs up) …You.

Bennet: Yes… Mr. Petrelli.

Claire: (looking at Nathan, then Bennet) You know him?

Bennet: (still watching Nathan, who stares intently back) Yes…

Claire: … how?

Bennet: (looking at her) That's not important right now… Just-

(As a building a short ways away is blasted with radioactive energy, he grabs Claire and pushes her into the alley; he, Nathan, and the Haitian quickly follow)

Matt/Mohinder: (Seeing Bennet) You…

Bennet: Glad to see everyone remembers me-

Matt: (Grabs his collar and presses him up against one of the alley walls) You son of a bitch… what the hell do you think you're doing here?

Claire: Stop! … Leave him alone!

Matt: Your daddy's a monster, Little Girl!

Audrey: (pulling him back) Matt! Stop it! … Not the time!

Bennet: (brushing himself off) Look… I know pretty much everyone here holds some grudge against me… but right now we need to stop that man out there before he kills anyone else. (Looking at Matt) _Please… I'm trying to protect my daughter._

Matt: It's you he wants. Maybe you should just let him-

Nathan: (seeing a worried look on Claire's face) Parkman. Don't.

Matt: Well… what then? We just wait here for him to blow us up, too?

Claire: _I have to do something…_

Matt: There's nothing you can do. He'll kill anyone who tries to stop him-

Claire: (looking at him, bewildered) I… How did you-?

Matt: Just… trust me… He'll kill you.

Claire: But-

Bennet: Claire! No… don't say a word.

Claire: Dad! I can do something!

Bennet: No-

Nathan: Listen to him, Claire… Sprague is dangerous.

(He looks at Bennet who nods slightly with thanks)

Mohinder: Look, whatever we're going to do, we need to do it soon.

Audrey: Um-

Bennet: No one can leave this alley-

Audrey: hey-

Mohinder: If we don't he'll just come to us-

Audrey: Hey! (Everyone else becomes silent and looks at her) The explosions stopped.

(Everyone takes note of the distinct lack of noise when Ted turns the corner, blocking the entrance of the alleyway)

Ted: Well, well, well… what are you all talking about in here?

Bennet: Sprague, please-

Ted: If it isn't the son of a bitch who did this to me. (He holds his hands off to the side, preparing for another attack)

Bennet: No one did this to you… please, just let us help you.

Ted: Help me? (Laughs sardonically) Oh, right. You're going to help me? … Rich.

(He lifts his glowing hands, but before he can do anything, is thrown down the street by an unseen force.

Nathan and Matt run out to the street to find Peter, his arm outstretched, having just used telekinesis to stop Ted.)  
Peter: (running to his brother) Nathan! (Grabs him, hugging him) Oh God, are you okay?

Nathan: (squeezing his younger sibling, apparently appreciating him for the first time) Yeah, yeah… (Pulls back) You saved us.

(Claire, having seen Peter, runs out to the street)

Claire: Peter!

(He looks at her, concerned)  
Peter: Claire? What are you doing here?

Claire: I was looking for you and-

Ted: (stands up from the place to which he was thrown and calls to Peter, beginning to walk towards him) You little son of a bitch!

(Peter steps between Ted and the others)

Peter: You don't have to do this, man… Dr. Suresh can help us!

(Just as Ted is about to respond, Simone emerges from a side street, the officer beside her, just behind him)

Simone: Peter!

Peter: Simone… no!

(Ted turns and sees her, immediately grabbing her, holding his hand to her throat.

The officer looks shocked, and backs up slightly, fumbling for his gun)

Peter: Let her go! (He raises his hand to throw Ted once more, but Ted takes a step back)

Ted: I wouldn't do that! I could kill her in an instant, you know.

Simone: Peter!

Peter: Let her go! Let her go, now!

Matt: Ted, please! She has nothing to do with any of this-

Ted: Neither did my wife!

Bennet: (holds up his hands, moving slowly towards Ted) Please… do with me what you will… just leave everyone else alone-

Claire: No! (She tries to run to him, but Nathan holds her back)

Ted: Why now?

Bennet: No one else needs to die, please-

(As he gets closer, Ted loosens his grip on Simone, but doesn't let her go completely)

Claire: Please! Don't!

Bennet: It's okay Claire…

(All of a sudden, Hiro appears from around a corner, followed closely by Ando, D.L., and Micah. Upon seeing them, Ted panics and grabs Simone's neck, searing it, and dropping her.

She falls to the ground, struggling to breathe, as he leaps for Bennet, and just manages to touch his neck when Peter sends him flying into a building wall, harder than ever. It explodes, and massive parts of the wall crash down onto him, crushing him.

Bennet falls, clutching at his burned neck, and Nathan lets go of Claire; she runs to Bennet.

The officer runs, horrified, to the safety of the larger group, looking ready to faint.

Peter stares at Simone helplessly for a moment before running to her and holding her tightly)

Peter: Oh God! No! … No! … No… You weren't supposed to be here!

(She stares up at him, choking and gasping)

Peter: (touching her face) I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, I couldn't… I-

(She manages to move her hand to his, stopping his incoherent apologies mid-sentence)

Simone: (forces a half-smile) _Don't apologize…_my…fault…_you told me not to come…_it's okay.

Peter: I'm so sorry… I could've stopped him…

Simone: _It's okay_… please

(Nathan and Hiro walk over and stand beside Peter, watching with sympathy. Claire and Bennet watch from their spot on the street, and all the others begin to form a sort of semicircle behind Nathan and Hiro, silent. D.L. holds his son in his arms, as he looks to be traumatized by what he has seen.)

Peter: (caressing Simone's hair lovingly) I'm so sorry… I promise I'll fix this-

Simone: _Don't make me worry about you…_ no…

Peter: Don't worry, Simone… I'll make this right

(She smiles sadly before going into a sort of choking fit. Peter looks tortured as he holds her, unable to help.

After a few seconds, she takes one final breath, and her body becomes limp with death.

He squeezes her to him one last time, burying his face in her hair. When he looks up, all the pain and guilt has left his face and been replaced with a kind of dark resentment.

Nathan steps forward and touches his shoulder)  
Nathan: I'm so sorry, Pete-

(Peter throws his brother's arm aside and stands, holding Simone securely in his arms, and takes her to the sidewalk and lying her down, removing his coat and making it into a pillow for her head.

He kneels beside her for a moment, before touching her hair once more, then standing and facing the others.

Claire stands, helping Bennet to do so as well, and looks at Peter with utter pity)

Claire: Peter, (takes a step forward) I-

(As she begins to move to him, the officer, who had been standing behind her, shifts in appearance, revealing that he is truly Sylar.

Everyone is still in such a state of shock after what happened to Simone and Ted, that it takes a moment for them to register this occurrence)

Sylar: Sorry to break up this lovely wake, but-

(Immediately, he waves his hand, sending a singed, jagged, piece of metal from one of the destroyed cars flying towards Claire

Nathan and Bennet both instantly react, but Bennet is nearest, and is still close enough to her to shove her aside and take the hit himself.

They both fall to the ground and Nathan runs over.

Sylar is enraged and lifts his hand again, but is instead thrown aside when Peter, who looks to be just as livid, reacts first)

Claire: (seeing Bennet) No!

(She scrambles to him, he holds the spot where the metal is lodged, and his hand quickly becomes soaked in his own blood.

When Claire kneels beside him and tries to rest his shoulders and head on her lap, he pushes her away)  
Bennet: No! … Claire… yo-you have to go! Run!

(She begins to cry hysterically, shaking her head and trying again to help him.

The Haitian runs over and kneels on the other side of Bennet)  
Claire: No! Daddy, please!

Bennet: (leaning his head back and wincing in agony) Claire! … Go!

(Peter has run over to Sylar, who tries to become invisible, but Peter grabs him, hitting him hard in the face.

D.L. runs over to help, but Sylar easily tosses him aside with his telekinesis. Mohinder tries to get the tranquilizers from his bag, but Sylar notices and sends the box from his hand into a wall. The vials shatter.

Peter sways a little, looking pale once again, and Sylar begins to use his cryokinesis to 'freeze' his arms. Peter pulls away, screaming in pain, and Sylar is free of his grip.

He takes off down the street, becoming invisible to all but Peter, and Peter follows, also invisible.

Claire still holds Bennet, crying as his breathing becomes more and more labored)

Bennet: Please, Claire Bear…go!

Claire: Not without you!

Bennet: (his clothes are now thoroughly soaked with all the blood he has lost, and he has become deathly pale) Please…

Claire: Why is all this happening? Why are we like this?

Bennet: I-I…(struggles for breath) Just remember… ev-everything I did w… was to protect you… I love you Cl-Claire Bear…

Claire: (though torrential tears) I love you too, Dad!

(Almost as soon as she finishes, his breathing stops, and he slumps in her arms, much like Simone had.

Claire screams and begins gently shaking him.

The Haitian closes his eyes with solemnity)

Claire: No! Dad, wake up! Wake up!

(She lowers her head and screams into his hair, inconsolable.)

Hiro: (to Ando) We can change this-

Ando: You not know how yet…

Hiro: (looking at Claire) We have to try.

NEXT SCENE

(Peter chases Sylar into an abandoned street before Sylar again turns to him, attempting to throw him against a wall.

Peter, prepared for the attack, is unmoved, and leaps at Sylar grabbing him by an arm. In his anger, Peter notices his hands begin to glow, and immediately releases his captive, pulling back and shaking them.

Sylar pulls back his burned arm and cries out in pain before again attempting to use telekinesis against Peter with the uninjured hand; this time succeeding.

Peter flies into a parked car and falls to the ground. He struggles to stand as Sylar nears)  
Sylar: You have caused me more pain than anyone else I've yet… encountered.

Peter: You killed Claude.

Sylar: The bum? Yeah.

Peter: (backing away slowly) Why? He didn't do anything!

Sylar: (Still moving toward Peter) You miss the point, my friend.

Peter: Stay away.

Sylar: Why? (Holds up his hand) Scared?

(As one, Peter and Sylar each throw the other back with the wave of an arm.

Peter flies back into a truck, hitting it with a sickeningly loud 'crunch.' He falls to the ground, unconscious.

Sylar, however, is thrown into a shop window. When he lands on the floor, his 'good' arm snaps beneath him, and he shouts in pain.

When he manages to stand, he holds his broken arm tenderly with his burned hand and limps out the store, looking at the unconscious Peter.

He looks to be thinking for a moment, before turning and running away down the street, disappearing into the shadows of the buildings.)

NEXT SCENE

(Back where the others are, Hiro and Ando stand to the side, talking. D.L. still holds Micah, looking worried, and Mohinder and Audrey sit on the sidewalk, looking overwhelmed. The Haitian stands off by himself, lost in thought.

Claire still holds Bennet, but has calmed down a little. Nathan stands just behind her, watching with a look of distress on his face. Matt stands near him, straining to focus in on his thoughts)

Nathan: _Oh, God… what am I gonna do?_

(Matt steps closer)

Nathan: _How can I not abandon her without giving everything away?_

Matt: Abandon who?

Nathan: (suddenly aware of Matt's presence) Excuse me?

Matt: Abandon who?

Nathan: (looks worried for an instant) What the hell are you talking about? (He turns away and takes a few steps, but Matt catches up)

Matt: Who were you thinking about?  
Nathan: I'm sorry; I hadn't realized it affected you at all. Just… stay out of my head. Understood?

(On the other end of the street, Hiro and Ando have begun to argue about what should be done next)

Ando: Someone will be coming soon! We must wait!

Hiro: No! We need to save those people! … Why have powers if I no use them?

Ando: You don't even know how! You could end up anywhere!

Hiro: I must do something-

Ando: (noticing something behind Hiro) She find us!

(Hiro turns to see Nikki/Jessica wandering up the street toward them, surveying the immense damage with worry.

Shortly after they notice her, D.L. sees her, and puts Micah down)  
D.L.: (to Micah) Stay here.

(He moves toward Nikki/Jessica; nervous)  
D.L.: What are you doing here, Jessica?

(She stops and looks at him, almost as if she hadn't seen him in years)

Nikki: D.L! It's me…

D.L.: Don't lie, Jess-

Nikki: D.L! … It really is me…

(He stops and eyes her suspiciously. At first he looks skeptical, but sees the earnestness on her face, and moves to take her in his arms)

D.L: Oh God! Nikki! … Oh my god, how did-?

Nikki: I-I don't know! She just… let go.

D.L.: Why?

Nikki: I don't know… She just… Micah!

(Micah has made his way over, and she scoops him up, kissing his face)

Micah: You're back!

Nikki: yeah, Baby… its okay….

(As she holds him, D.L. touches her hair, looking ultimately relieved)

D.L.: I'm so glad you're back… I was starting to lose it.

Nikki: I know… its okay…she's gone for now.

(A few yards away, the Haitian approaches Claire. She is no longer crying, she just stares at the body in her arms with emptiness in her eyes.)  
Haitian: Would you like me to help you move him?

(She looks slowly up at him)  
Claire: You worked with him… why did all of this happen?

(He doesn't answer, just bends over to hoist the body up. She stands, and together they move Bennet to the sidewalk, lying him down beside Simone. The Haitian removes his jacket as Peter had done, providing a cushion for Bennet's head.)  
Claire: Why won't anyone tell me anything?

Haitian: When the time comes… you will be told everything.

(She looks down at Bennet's body and kneels beside him again, touching his hair. She smiles, then stands and walks slowly away, toward a bench that was left standing through the explosions.

The Haitian watches as she leaves, again looking thoughtful)

NEXT SCENE

(Peter still lies on the street where he fell, unconscious. Soon, however, he wakes up, looking slightly confused. He stands slowly, looking around at his surroundings to find himself alone.

He looks slightly pale, and stumbles a little with his first steps as he heads back toward where everyone else was.

As he walks, he looks around at all the abandoned streets and buildings, almost as though really noticing them for the first time.

When he reaches the street where the others are, he walks immediately to his brother)

Peter: Nathan, I have to get out of here-

Nathan: We all do. We were just-

Peter: No… I think this is when it happens.

Nathan: What? Your explosion? Please.

Peter: After what happened today, you still don't believe me?

Nathan: (taking his brother firmly by the shoulders) Listen to me Pete, you're not going to wipe out the city… not even Bomb Boy did. Please… there are other, more important things to worry about right now.

Peter: More important?! How can you still just brush me off? What's more important than this?

Nathan: (avoiding Peter's eyes) _Other than an illegitimate daughter who I just met? _Pete…

Peter: (his eyes widen with shock) Illegitimate what..?

Claire: (from behind him) Peter?

(He spins around to look at her)

Claire: I… I need your help.

(He stares at her for a moment before he looks to have had an epiphany and turns back to his brother)

Peter: How?

Nathan: Don't say a word… do you hear me?

Peter: (hyperventilating) How..? Wh-when? I… Oh my god!

Claire: Is everything okay?

(Peter turns back to her, looking at her with new realization and affection)

Peter: Claire… get out of here.

Claire: (looks hurt) What? But I-

Peter: Listen, I promise that I'll help you, but right now you need to…need to…(he notices that, once again, his hands have begun to glow with radiation)

Claire: (backs up, looking scared) What's going on?

Peter: (turning helplessly back to his brother) It's happening!

(Nathan stares at his brother's hands, looking suddenly fearful)

Peter: (Backing away from everyone) GO!

(His shouting gets everyone else's attention.

Matt runs over to them, followed by Mohinder, Jessica, D.L, Micah, and the Haitian)

Peter: (only Matt hears)_ I was the fucking bomb… I fucking knew it, and I still came! I came!_ (Out loud) Go! Get away! (His eyes have begun to shine the same color as his hands)

Matt: (moving quickly backwards and pushing the others away from Peter) Go! Run!

Claire: (terrified) What's going on?

Nathan: Claire, go.

Claire: No! I-

Nathan: GO!

(Matt, Mohinder, Audrey, D.L, Jessica, and Micah have all begun to run from Peter, all looking confused and frightened. Hiro and Ando watch from where they stand, not bothering to try and run.

Claire backs away slowly, staring at Peter)

Nathan: (to Peter) I'm here… it's okay-

Peter: Go, Nathan!

Nathan: (reaches for his brother) No, I'm going to help yo-

(As his hand touches Peter's arm, Peter screams and completely loses control.

Massive amounts of radiation burst from his body, immediately disintegrating everyone and everything on the street. In a matter of seconds, the entire city of New York, and areas surrounding are leveled, leaving only a mushroom cloud, dust, and fire.)

NEXT SCENE

(The entire 'street' is shrouded in dust and smoke, and the only thing left is Peter.

He lies in a heap on the ground, shaking and pale. He wakes up coughing and stands up.

It takes a moment for anything to register, but as it does, he lets out a piercing cry, looking around at the remains of the explosion.

Everything in the direct vicinity of him is completely gone; not even rubble remains. Off in the distance, charred skeletons of buildings still stand, but crumble as he watches.

He takes a step forward before falling to his knees and throwing up.

He begins to pound the ground, crying and screaming)

Peter: I killed them! I wasn't supposed to be here! …. I fucking killed them!

(From behind him, a familiar voice speaks)  
Voice: Get up.

(From his spot on the ground, Peter turns to find 'Future Hiro' standing behind him)

Hiro: Get up.

Peter: (through tortured breaths) How… How are you here?

Hiro: Because… you're going to change this… Get up!

(Peter, though he still looks sick, and now confused, stands)

Peter: How can I change this? I knew I wasn't supposed to be here… and I came anyway-

Hiro: Stop your whining!

(Peter stops, eyeing the visitor with absolute uncertainty)

Hiro: You're right; you knew the truth, yet you came anyway… that was your destiny-

Peter: Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?! Why didn't you tell me I was going to kill everyone I love?!

Hiro: I can't change destiny… if you were meant to do different, you would have… anyway, you knew.

Peter: Is that why you're here? Back from the dead to tell me how much I suck?

Hiro: Back from the dead? No.

Peter: Then what?

Hiro: I told you; you're going to change this.

Peter: How? (Looks around at the destruction) Everything's gone… everyone's dead.

Hiro: Not ten minutes ago, they weren't.

Peter: Thanks for the remind… (Looks at Hiro with comprehension)

Hiro: Good. You're not as naive as you look… you know what you have to do.

Peter: but… how-?

Hiro: - do you stop an exploding man?

(Peter nods slowly)

Hiro: You don't stop the exploding man… you stop the man.

Peter: What does that even mean? … Anyway, I don't know how to turn back time!

Hiro: Yes you do. (He turns to walk away, but stops) And remember, you can only stop yourself from exploding… the others' deaths have to happen.

Peter: Why!? I promised Simone-

Hiro: Don't do it… you'll only make things worse.

Peter: (closes his eyes in frustration) How? How could that make things wor- (he opens his eyes to find that Hiro has gone) No! Come back! You can't do that! (He grabs his head in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth to keep from screaming again.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself standing in the same spot, but at a different time.

His past self, Nathan, and Claire stare at him in bewilderment, as they notice him first.

Future Peter, looks confused himself, but, not wasting a second, pushes his past self aside and runs to Matt, grabbing his gun from its holster.)

Matt: What the hell-?

(Everyone else sees him now, and they start running to him in wonder.

He moves back to his past self, aiming the gun at his head.

Nathan steps between Past and Future Peter, looking entirely puzzled.)

Nathan: Who..? What are you doing?

Future Peter: Saving you.

(He uses telekinesis to throw his brother aside and pulls the trigger twice.

Everything seems to move in slow motion as each bullet hits its target, nearly scalping Past Peter completely. Half his head is blown away.

The gun falls to the ground as Future Peter fades to nothing, and Past Peter collapses, dead.

As Nathan lands on the ground a few feet away, he cries out for his brother. Claire and the others recoil in horror, and he rushes to the body.)  
Nathan: No, no, no! Pete…no. No…. this isn't happening, no, no, no….

(He cradles his younger brother tenderly, rocking back and forth.

He doesn't cry, the denial won't let him.

Claire hold's her face as she begins to cry again, and the others look on; shocked and somewhat pained.

As the scene fades out, several SWAT vans round the corner, and officers rush out to the group)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan, Heidi, their sons, and Angela, all sit in the front row of an outdoor burial ceremony. There are countless people present, including Mohinder, Matt, Audrey, Nikki, D.L., Micah, Hiro, and Ando.

The casket glitters in the sun, and the beauty of the cemetery and perfect weather don't seem to fit the somber mood of the event.

As the priest talks, we see Angela's face is stained with tears as she watches her son's casket, but Nathan looks completely destroyed. He stares at the coffin with a heart-breaking emptiness in his blood-shot eyes, and even when Heidi takes his hand, his face shows no emotion.

In the background, we find Claire and the Haitian sitting in a non-descript black car. She watches grief-stricken from the window)

Claire: I don't understand… why can't I go out there?

Haitian: We shouldn't even be here… you are in danger-

Claire: I don't care! My father is dead! Peter is dead! I can't ever see my mother, birth or adoptive, again! Who cares if I live or die?

Haitian: You will soon understand.

(Back outside, the coffin is lowered into the ground, and the family members all stand to throw flowers onto it. Heidi and the boys go first. Nathan throws his flowers, but doesn't move back to his sit immediately. He stares down at the shining box for several moments)

Nathan: (whispering) I love you, Pete. (He turns and slowly moves back to his seat)

(Angela does much the same thing as Nathan, looking down with internal torture in her eyes.

When she turns to go back to her seat, however, she glances up at the black car and sort of nods; it pulls away and heads out of the cemetery.)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan sits on a couch in his massive living room, a glass in one hand, and a half-empty bottle of whiskey in the other.

He looks disheveled, his hair is unkempt, his shirt is un-tucked, his tie is loosened around his neck, and the confidence that usually graces his face is gone.

He stares off into space, looking lost in thought when his mother enters the room.)

Angela: Put that down… Alcoholics don't make good Congressmen.

Nathan: Who cares? (He pours himself another glass and downs it in one gulp) I won… and that's all that matters.

(She sighs and sits next to him, taking the bottle and placing on the coffee table before them)

Angela: He knew you loved him-

Nathan: Did he? I treated him like shit, Mom… I ignored him … except when I was telling him how idiotic all his dreams were…

Angela: Nathan… he was your little brother. You took care of him… you were always trying to protect him and he knew that. (She reaches out and runs her fingers through her elder son's hair, smiling sadly)… He knew.

(He remains silent for a few seconds, staring off into space again. However, he soon breaks down and starts to cry for the first time; his mother takes him in her arms in an effort to offer some comfort)

Nathan: He didn't deserve this, Mom! He was a better person that I'll ever be… and now he's gone? Jesus Christ.

Angela: (closing her eyes, sharing his anguish) I know, Nathan… It's okay… It'll be okay…

NEXT SCENE

(We find ourselves back in the cemetery, only now it is nighttime.

In the dark, the whole place looks different, more depressing, almost frightening.

The only light comes from the moon as our view pans in on Peter's headstone. Suddenly, the 'camera' dives into the ground, and we see only dirt as it sinks six feet to the coffin, which we enter to see Peter's lifeless side-profile.

As we get closer, we see he has been cleaned up and

His eyes snap open and he sucks in a gasping breath)

END SEASON 1

* * *

I will be making a 'Season 2,' but it will continue along this storyline.

(I'm pretty sure Tim Kring is doing something different...)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. 2x01

4/27 You will notice several parallels to what is currently happening on the actual show, but that is somewhat necessary at this point. No worries, I'll switch it up again.

Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing.

* * *

**A NEW AWAKENING**

(Nathan Petrelli stands in his bedroom, viewing himself in a mirror as he fixes his tie and adjusts his suit coat.

Heidi sits in her chair behind him, watching him with a sad smile on her face)

Heidi: You're sure you're ready to face the press?

Nathan: (sighing, he releases his tie and turns to face her) I don't have much of a choice-

Heidi: Nathan, it's only been a week since the funeral-

Nathan: I'll be fine, Heidi. I just… I need to keep up appearances… I'm going to be a Congressman in January, and if the press senses any sort of weakness, it'll be like a pack of wolves on the kill.

Heidi: (sighs but smiles) Okay, then… I just want to be sure you're okay.

(He smiles down at her, then leans in, kissing her forehead)

Nathan: I will be.

(As he straightens up and turns back to the mirror, Heidi gets a slightly anxious look on her face)

Heidi: There was something else I wanted to talk to you about…

Nathan: Yeah?

Heidi: It's Simon… he's been acting… odd, lately.

Nathan: (examining his face in the mirror) How so?

Heidi: I don't know… he just… he's been spending a lot of time alone… he doesn't play with Monty… he won't let the nanny near him… I'm worried.

Nathan: I'm sure he's okay… it's probably just a reaction to… to Peter…(At mentioning his brother's name, he freezes for a second, a wave of emotion flashing across his face.

As soon as it comes, though, it is gone, and he turns back to his wife) He'll be okay.

(She smiles, assured)

Heidi: You're probably right. (Begins to roll herself out the door) You coming?

Nathan: Yeah, go ahead… I'll be out in a minute.

(She smiles, exiting the room.

He waits a second after she had gone before shutting and locking the door, then pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials)

Voice: _Hello_?

Nathan: Mr. Masahashi?

(The scene switches, and we find Ando and Hiro in the terminal of JFK. The scene is loud and crowded.

Ando has the phone, and Hiro strains to hear the conversation)

Ando: Mr. Petrelli?

Nathan: _Yes… I'm glad you picked up… I remembered you guys were leaving today._

Ando: Yes… our plane leaves in an hour.

Nathan: _Oh… I'm sure you guys have lives to get back to… but… you think you could postpone it a little while?_

Ando: (to Hiro, looking quizzical) He want us wait to leave.

Hiro: Why?

Ando: (into the phone) Why?

Nathan: _I need your help finding someone._

Ando: (to Hiro) He need help finding someone.

Hiro: Who?

Ando: (into speaker) Who?

(The scene switches back, and we find Nathan sitting on the edge of his bed, his head resting in his hand)

Nathan: …Claire.

NEXT SCENE

(Claire sits on the bed of a dingy, poorly lit motel room, looking aggravated.

Across the room from her, the Haitian sits at a desk, reading through a small pile of paper. She watches him with smoldering eyes, and he doesn't seem to notice.

It is a minute before she talks)

Claire: How much longer do I have to stay here?

(He looks up at her, acting almost as though he'd forgotten she was there)

Haitian: Until we receive further instructions. (Returns attention to his work)

Claire: (watches him for a few seconds, as though waiting for him to say more) And when will that be exactly?

Haitian: (without lifting his head) I have told you several times already; I don't know.

Claire: (getting up from the bed and walking to him) Who is it that we're waiting on? … Mr. Linderman? I'm sorry… my father?

Haitian: (lowering the paper in his hand to the desk) Pourquoi me? … I do not work for Mr. Linderman… and, regardless of what he may have told you… he is not your father.

Claire: …What?

Haitian: You seem surprised.

Claire: Well, not really (begins to slowly pace the room) but, just… I don't know. It would've been nice… knowing where I come from at least.

Haitian: (laughs a little) you'll know soon enough-

Claire: (turning back to him; sarcastically) When this mystery person finally calls.

Haitian: Yes.

Claire: Great. (Sits back on the bed and looks around the room looking somber) Can we at least stay somewhere less… depressing?

Haitian: (looking, once again, at the papers) No… we must stay. No one will look for you here.

Claire: …I still don't understand why I can't just go back to Odessa-

Haitian: There is nothing left for you there… I told you already.

Claire: So I'm just supposed to abandon my entire life and sit here for however long waiting for someone I don't even know to call and tell me what to do next?!

Haitian: Yes.

Claire: Why?!

Haitian: (looks at her) Because your father died to protect you, and you will not make that meaningless by running off and getting yourself killed.

(She stares at him, speechless, before sort of slouching with guilt.

They sit silently for a few moments before a cell phone on the desk near the Haitian begins to ring.

He looks quickly at it, almost startled, before answering)

Haitian: Oui? (He waits as the person on the line talks) Bientôt. (He hangs up and immediately begins gathering the papers on the desk) Get your things, we must hurry.

Claire: (leaping up from the bed) Was that it?

Haitian: Yes… hurry.

(She hurries to pack, looking confused, nervous and excited all at once)

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle is in one of the 'cells' in the PrimaTech building, wearing a hospital gown and looking pale and sickly.

The room in which she sits is completely void of any form of electricity; it is lit by a sort of fireplace in the wall. The hallway outside is dimly lit, and the couple of guards watching her door wear protective suits.

She stands at the window of her cell, staring out angrily at the guards.

Although one of her arms is still in a sling, she begins to pound the window with the other hand)

Gabrielle: Let me out of here! Let me out! … You sick bastards, let me go!

Guard 1: (pressing the intercom button) Get back, Girl!

Gabrielle: (pounding harder) Let me-

(A doorway directly across from hers opens, and Thompson, a medical technician, and the young man from the warehouse enter.

The med tech smiles mockingly at Gabrielle's desperate pleas, and Thompson shakes his finger at her)

Thompson: Now, now, now… is that any way for a young lady to act?

Gabrielle: (smacking the glass) Piss off!

Thompson: And what has _you_ so worked up this morning?

Gabrielle: (backing away slightly from the window and glaring at him) Oh, you know, the same thing as yesterday… and the day before that… Being locked up like some animal tends to make me like this.

Thompson: (nods at the two guards, who promptly leave the hallway, then turns back to Gabrielle) You of all people should know how lucky you are to be in your current situation… we've shown you endless mercy.

Gabrielle: (sarcastic) Oh, you're right… I should be grateful to not worry about having a life to live.

(As she speaks, Thompson unlocks the cell and enters; the young man follows close behind)

Thompson: She has got quite a mouth, hasn't she? … Just like her mother.

Gabrielle: (suddenly losing the sarcastic tone) Don't you talk about my mom.

Thompson: (beginning to pace around her) Ahh… right. Touchy issue.

Gabrielle: Touchy? Touchy? You killed her!

Thompson: Believe what you want, Girl… Anyway, I have a reason for my visit today… We have another task for you-

Gabrielle: (turning away and heading for the small cot in the far corner of the cell) You wasted your time… I'm not helping you with anything.

Thompson: Oh, I think you'll want to.

Gabrielle: (turning back to him) Why?

Thompson: Your little friend, Claire Bennet… she's missing.

Gabrielle: Missing?

Thompson: After her father and Peter Petrelli were killed-

Gabrielle: … Mr. Bennet is dead?

Thompson: Unfortunately… After he died, there was a bit of a … commotion. We lost track of her in all the excitement… you understand.

Gabrielle: I'm not helping you capture Claire.

Thompson: Yet… you were so eager to help Bennet…

Gabrielle: He was going to help me… he wasn't a monster like you.

Thompson: (walks toward her) Help you… help you find your brother, I assume? (He pulls a file out of his coat and holds it in the air for her to see)

Gabrielle: (stares at the file for a second before speaking) What is that?

Thompson: You know what it is.

Gabrielle: My brother's file… I've already seen it.

Thompson: Yes… I know about your small-time thievery… but, you were young, and I am willing to forgive past mistakes. … Still, I would like that picture back-

Gabrielle: There's nothing in there that helps me… but, thanks.

Thompson: Are you sure about that?

(She doesn't respond, just looks at him with interest)

Thompson: Bennet said he'd give you more information… you didn't assume he was the only one with that information did you?

Gabrielle: I don't believe you-

Thompson: You don't have another option… Either you do as I say and go find Claire… or you stay here and never get what you crave most (waves the file in the air at her)… answers.

Gabrielle: …You're just gonna let me go? … You're assuming I'll actually do it.

Thompson: You don't think I'm that naïve, do you? … No, Mr. Moore here will be joining you… to help out… keep you in line… Anyway, you don't get the information until I get Claire.

Gabrielle: (eyeing Mr. Moore) … I won't go. I won't help you hurt anyone else.

Thompson: Ms. Bautista, we will find Claire… with or without your help. I just thought you'd want to be there to make sure she wasn't mistreated.

(Gabrielle looks at the young man again, who smiles at her somewhat evilly)

Thompson: (turning to leave the cell) I'll have your things sent down… you leave tonight… Come Mr. Moore.

NEXT SCENE

(Claire follows the Haitian up the steps to a rather daunting mansion, and tries to peer into the glass of the door as he rings the doorbell.

It takes a moment, but the door opens, and we find a very anxious-looking Angela Petrelli)

Angela: (to the Haitian) You certainly took your time getting here. They left an hour ago. (To Claire) Hurry; come inside before someone sees you.

(Claire looks at the Haitian who nods, then steps inside as instructed. The Haitian follows and Angela shuts the door.

Claire looks around at the massive entryway and into the equally large sitting room beside it, then at her hostess)

Claire: Why am I here?

Angela: Now is not the time for questions, Claire… Come. (She heads into the sitting room and motions for her guests to sit on the couch and sitting on a loveseat across from them)

Claire: How do you know me?

Angela: Again with the questions.

Claire: (looking down at her hands which rest in her lap) I'm sorry… I just-

Angela: (Smiling with understanding) Don't apologize… just listen.

(Claire looks up at her, confused, but remains silent)  
Angela: As I'm sure you've noticed, there are a lot of people out there who are looking for you… You are, after all, a very special girl.

Claire: …You know?

Angela: Oh, I know… I know a lot about you. Even more than you know about you… Anyway, there are also a lot of people, including myself, who have put a lot of effort into keeping you out of the reach of those who wish to hurt you… and just because Mr. Bennet is no longer alive doesn't mean I'm going to let the system falter.

Claire: …What do you mean?

Angela: You need to be protected… especially now with that they've seen what you can do.

Claire: I just want to go home-

Angela: Texas is no longer your home, Claire… You must accept that.

Claire: I can't… I won't… Everything I ever knew to be true has been ripped to shreds… I can't leave anymore of myself behind…

Angela: You won't be… You'll be discovering yourself on a whole new level… far from the dangers that have been following you ceaselessly for the past few months.

Claire: I don't understand-

Angela: All you need to understand is that, from now on, I will be in charge of your well being. You will do exactly as I say, when I say, how I say… do you understand?

(Claire stares at her for a moment before standing)  
Claire: I don't even know you… (Looking at the Haitian) I don't know why I trusted you so much… (Looking back at Angela) I'm sorry… I just… I'm the only person I can trust.

(She turns to leave, but as she does, notices a photo on the wall and stops)

Claire: (turning back to Angela) Is that Peter Petrelli?

Angela: (Standing and looking at the photo; it is a photo of Peter holding a diploma commending his graduation from nursing school, and Angela stands beside him) Yes it is… after he graduated… I was so proud of him… we didn't need another lawyer in the family.

Claire: The family..?

Angela: (her eyes become slightly misty) Yes. He was my son.

Claire: (turns to face Angela, a confused look on her face) You're his mother?

Angela: Yes…and you're his niece.

(Claire's face pales and her jaw drops. She looks confused, astounded, and doubtful, but says nothing)

Angela: So you see why I'm so concerned with ensuring your safety… you must trust me.

NEXT SCENE

(Nikki stands in her kitchen, preparing a lunch for Micah. She works silently, and when she finishes, packs it all in a Superman lunchbox)

Nikki: Micah! You'd better hurry or you'll be late!

(After a few seconds, Micah walks into the kitchen. He moves slowly and looks upset)  
Micah: I'm not ready to go back yet.

Nikki: (Smiles sadly at him, then crouches beside him so they are face to face) I know it's hard, Baby… but you have to be strong.

Micah: Mom-

Nikki: What you saw… no little boy should have to see… but I promise… everything's gonna be okay now… I'm never going to let anything happen to you again.

Micah: (looks faintly unconvinced) Promise? (He holds out his pinky, waiting for her to do the same)

Nikki: (smiles and 'pinky swears') I promise.

Micah: Okay… I'll go.

Nikki: Good! (Stands up and kisses his forehead before handing him his lunch) You'll feel better once you get back to your normal routine.

Micah: …Okay.

(He hugs his mother then exits the kitchen, going to grab his backpack which rests on the living room coffee table. As he leaves, D.L. enters, fully dressed, and hugs his wife)

D.L: (looking out to the living room at Micah) How's he doing?

Nikki: As well as can be expected… he'll be okay. We all will.

D.L.: I hope so… sooner or later Linderman's gonna come looking for us-

Nikki: (lifts a finger to her husband's lips to silence him) Don't… we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

D.L.: (kissing her) Okay… I'll be back. (He turns and heads out to the living room.

Nikki watches from the kitchen)  
D.L: (to Micah) Time for school, Kiddo.

(He heads out the front door, and Micah follows, his backpack and lunchbox in tow.

Nikki watches as they get in the car and pull out of the drive before looking at her reflection in a mirror on the wall.

We find a scared looking Nikki staring back at her, and find that the woman we've been watching is, in reality, Jessica)

Nikki: I'm only letting you do this because I won't put Micah or D.L. in danger anymore.

Jessica: Relax, Nikki… I got a little overzealous before… but I'll be more careful this time.

Nikki: You'd better… if anything happens to Micah-

Jessica: It won't… just let me do my thing.

(With that, she turns from the mirror, grabs a bag she hid in a cupboard, then leaves the house, shutting the door behind her)

NEXT SCENE

(Mohinder sits at the paper-laden desk in his apartment, holding his head and staring at the names of 'The list' on his computer.

Audrey stands on the other side of the desk, her hands on her hips, looking to be lost in thought)

Audrey: We've been sitting here for a week, trying to find a place to start… he's probably out there killing someone right now.

Mohinder: You saw what he is capable of, Ms. Hanson… we cannot simply rush into this unprepared.

Audrey: Look, the only reason I'm still here is because you may well be the only person who really gets what this guy can do… if I tried telling anyone at headquarters, I'd be fired on the spot and committed.

Mohinder: I understand that, but… think about it. You've been on this case for how long? And how far have you gotten? … It will take careful planning and a real understanding of this man if you want to have any hope of catching him.

(She leers at him and sighs with irritation, but pulls up a chair and sits)

Audrey: So… what are we gonna do that my team and I haven't already done?

Mohinder: I don't know… he could be anywhere… what do you know about his past?

Audrey: We've already covered that-

Mohinder: Please! Just… tell me.

Audrey: Well… we know that his real name is Gabriel Gray… he had a normal family… you know, mom and dad… but we don't really know much about them. His father is dead and his mother is just as elusive as her son.

Mohinder: Where does she live?

Audrey: Queens… she won't talk.

Mohinder: (ignoring her and standing, grabbing his bag and coat) We'll go see her… I need to know more about Gabriel.

Audrey: Why would you want to know the man who killed your father?

Mohinder: (stops moving and faces her) So I can know how he works… that's the only way we can stop him.

NEXT SCENE

(Claire and Angela still stand where we last saw them. Claire looks floored)

Claire: Wait… his niece?

Angela: (wiping her eyes, attempting to hide her instant of weakness) You didn't really believe that a man the age of Mr. Linderman-

Claire: Well, no… but… if Peter is my uncle…Nathan?

Angela: (smiling for the first time at her granddaughter) Yes.

Claire: (hyperventilating) But… he…

Angela: Turned you away? … Yes, I know… but you have to understand, Claire… there's a lot going on in his world right now-

Claire: The election.

Angela: Yes… among other things… (Seeing the hurt look on Claire's face, she touches her shoulder in an attempt to console her) Look at me, dear… Your father didn't even know you were alive until recently… the last thing he was prepared for was a daughter.

Claire: An illegitimate daughter.

Angela: He wants to protect you… keep you out of some of the less than safe things he's currently involved in-

Claire: He told you all this?

Angela: No, not exactly. But… I know my son. And I know that he would give the world for you… but right now… you need to stay hidden.

Claire: From the public.

Angela: From everyone. The public… Mr. Linderman… your father.

Claire: Because he doesn't want me-

Angela: Because he doesn't know where you are, and it needs to stay that way.

Claire: (backing away, looking slightly disgusted) Why?

Angela: (sighing) You ask too many questions.

Claire: You give bad answers.

Angela: (raises her eyebrows in surprise; though she looks somewhat amused) Well… you've got a sharp tongue, haven't you?

(Claire just glares at her)

Angela: I guess I shouldn't be surprised… it's a trait that's passed from generation to generation like intense eyes and winning smiles.

Claire: …I want to see Peter.

Angela: (looking confused) Claire…

Claire: I wasn't allowed at the funeral. I want to see him.

Angela: I'm sorry, darling… you cant. Not now.

Claire: (angry; starting to cry) Why not?! He was the only person who cared about me… I want to see him!

Angela: (holding Claire's shoulder's so they are face to face) Listen to me Claire! You must do as I say and stay hidden… In know you want to visit the cemetery, believe me. But I can't let you… not yet… I won't let you slip through my fingers after all this time; do you hear me?

Claire: (searches Angela's face for a moment before speaking) …Yes.

Angela: (Straightening up and looking at the Haitian) Your instructions are in that envelope (motions to an envelope on an end table beside him)… you must leave now. I don't know when Nathan and Heidi will be returning, and he can't know you were here.

Haitian: (standing and grabbing the envelope) Yes.

Angela: (turning back to Claire and smiling) You do as he tells you, understood?

(Claire nods)

Angela: (reaching out and touching her face) … you are just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… Please, be careful.

(As she finishes, the Haitian starts out the door and Claire follows.

As she steps out the front door, she looks back at her grandmother; then closes it behind her.)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan stands on the steps of a large building, surrounded by his campaign manager and employees, and in front of him is a large crowd made up of the press and onlookers. Heidi sits beside him.

He stands behind a podium with several microphones, and gazes out over the crowd looking melancholy)

Nathan: (stepping up to the microphones) Before I start, my family and I would like to thank you for being here today… It is, of course, terrible circumstances that have brought us all here, and I appreciate your concern in light of the situation.

Uh… as many of you know, last week, shortly after the announcement of my victory in the elections, a large portion of the city of New York was evacuated due to the homicidal rampage of Theodore Sprague…

Several others and myself were caught in the midst of the bombings, and before Mr. Sprague was killed, he succeeded in destroying several establishments, private property, and… his actions directly resulted in the deaths of two people-

TV Reporter 1: Mr. Petrelli… weren't there three people who died on the street that day?

Nathan: (looks slightly sick for a moment before continuing) Well… uh, yes… there, there were-

TV Reporter 2: And isn't it true that the third fatality was your brother?

Nathan: Yes… it is-

Print Reporter 1: Is it true that he committed suicide?

Nathan: (looks down at his hands) Uh, I'm not going to comment on that just yet-

TV Reporter 3: What were you doing on the street that day? Weren't you, of all people, evacuated from the area?

Nathan: Yes, I was… I was there because I thought my brother might still be inside the evacuation area and, against my better judgment, re-entered to try and find him.

(As the 'ask and answer' continues, we again see the entire crowd.

It is full of unfamiliar faces, all looking emotional; whether impressed, shocked, appalled, distraught, hopeful, or otherwise, they all watch Nathan with intent.

As we scan the crowd, a familiar face suddenly becomes visible to us.

Standing at the very back of the mass of people, with his arms crossed across his chest and a sort of half-smile on his face stands Peter, completely invisible to everyone around him.

For a short time he watches as his brother speaks, looking slightly amused, but eventually takes a deep breath and disappears down the street, not looking back)

END


	11. 2X02

**BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

(Matt sits in his living room with his wife watching television; they're watching Nathan's press conference.

She lies across the couch with her head resting on a pillow in his lap, he stares absently at the screen)

Janice: …God… I can't even imagine what that must be like… watching your loved one die…

Matt: (looking slightly uncomfortable) Yeah… must be awful…

(They sit watching the television silently for several minutes. She looks completely content, but he looks to be lost in thought; his face has guilt written all over it)

Janice: He looks so… un-politician like… He actually looks like he might have emotions.

Matt: Yeah…he's a good person.

Janice: (laughing) You act like you know him.

(Matt doesn't respond… sighs and shifts uncomfortably)

Janice: (looking up at him, concerned) What is wrong with you, Matt? You've been acting weird all week… what happened in Las Vegas that's so bad?

Matt: (avoiding her eyes) You know I can't talk about an open case-

Janice: (touching his chin and moving his head so they are face to face) But it's bothering you.

Matt: Janice-

Janice: We promised each other…. No more secrets.

Matt: (looks back at the TV screen; Nathan looks glassy-eyed)… I wasn't in Vegas the whole time.

Janice: (sitting up) Well… where else did you go?

Matt: (still watching the screen) … I was there.

Janice: (following his gaze) There? … Where is there?

Matt: (looking back at her) There… New York City… I was there… with him

… I was there when it all happened.

Janice: (Shaking her head slowly as she talks) Wh-what? … (Looks back at the screen) You were there when that-that terrorist-

Matt: He wasn't a terrorist.

Janice: Are you kidding? Matt… he had explosives… he was prepared to take out half of New York-!

Matt: He didn't have explosives!

(She stops talking and looks at him, confused)

Matt: He didn't… he was the explosive.

Janice: I'm sorry… what the hell are you talking about?

Matt: He… he was like me.

Janice: …Like you..?

Matt: He was… I can hear your thoughts, right?

Janice: (Looking skeptical and a little worried) …right…

Matt: Well, he… he was a human bomb… he could emit huge amounts of radiation from his body… he didn't need explosives.

(She just stares at him like he's crazy)

Matt: (standing up and gesturing with anxiety) Don't look at me like that!

Janice: How else do you expect me to react?! You're standing there telling me that some man …. I mean, do you even hear yourself?

Matt: Please… Janice, just-!

(There is a loud knock on the door, and he sighs with aggravation, ignoring it at first.

The knock only gets louder, however, and Janice breaks the silence between them)

Janice: You should get that. (She gets up and goes up the stairs. We hear the door of their bedroom slam shut.

Matt looks highly frustrated, and winces at the slamming of the bedroom door, but goes to answer the front door.

Standing there is a woman in her mid or late twenties with brown hair, and looking severe)

Woman: Mr. Parkman… I finally caught up with you.

Matt: Who are you?

Woman: My name is Hana Gitelman… and I need your help.

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle sits on the cot of her cell, staring at the floor, looking conflicted.

We hear the sound of an opening door, and she looks up to find Mr. Moore.)

Gabrielle: What the hell are you doing here? … He said I didn't have to leave until tonight.

Moore: You don't… I came to talk to you.

Gabrielle: Talk to me? Are you kidding?

Moore: Shut up… You whine more than anyone I have ever met.

Gabrielle: You think?

Moore: (walking slowly towards her) You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?

Gabrielle: Lucky? … Thompson's really got you blinded, hasn't he?

Moore: (laughs) Right… they told me you were obstinate, but… seriously. Do you actually think your sarcasm is in any way intimidating?

(She doesn't respond, just looks angrily back at the floor)

Moore: You should really learn to keep your thoughts to yourself… you could end up dead.

Gabrielle: Better dead than here.

Moore: Really? … (Begins pacing around the cell) I don't believe that.

Gabrielle: Well… you don't know me.

Moore: (laughs) You're right.

(No one speaks for a moment; Gabrielle just stares at him, trying to figure him out)  
Gabrielle: Why are you really here?

Moore: (stops pacing) Not too trusting are we?

Gabrielle: Should I be?

Moore: I guess not… I just came here to tell you that, if you're planning on attempting to escape under my watch, you'll find it to be nearly impossible-

Gabrielle: Now who's trying to intimidate whom? … If that's what I wanted, you couldn't stop me-

(Immediately as she says this, the walls around her begin to melt away, leaving her sitting on her cot in the middle of what appears to be a vast and empty desert.

The sun blares down from the sky, and she is forced to raise a hand to her face to protect herself from the heat rising from the ground.

The only thing, aside from the cot, left from the cell is Mr. Moore, and he smiles at her, quite pleased with himself)

Moore: I'm getting really good at it… For the longest time I could only manipulate things pertaining to sight… but now I can make you hear, smell, or feel whatever I want you to… It's quite a fun ability.

(As he finishes, the scene melts away, and they are back in the cell.

She looks at him, panting from the heat, looking livid)

Gabrielle: Nice trick, asshole… If you're so good, why can't you hide yourself in your little illusions?

Moore: (smiles, and ignores her) So, you see… it would be suicide to try and run… I don't suggest it. (He turns and starts to leave. As he reaches the door he turns back to her) We're gonna have a fabulous time together, I can tell.

NEXT SCENE

(Claire sits in the black car, staring out at the other cars as they drive by.

The sky is grey with rain clouds, and matches the somber look on her face.)  
Claire: (Still looking out the window) Why didn't you tell me Peter was my uncle… or that… that Nathan is my father?

Haitian: (focusing on the road) I could not.

Claire: Why?

Haitian: I can't explain.

Claire: I'm so sick of being lied to… I don't want people to keep trying to protect me if it means I'll never really know who I am.

Haitian: You know who you are… You are Claire.

Claire: (looking at him) Claire what? Bennet? Petrelli? Neither? … I'm sick of wondering.

Haitian: (pauses) No one can tell you who you are… only you can do that.

Claire: How perfectly cliché.

Haitian: (smiles to himself) I know… but its true.

(She smiles and looks back out the window; they are no longer in the city. Instead, they're in some suburb, surrounded by modest homes. One home looks almost identical to the next, and there is nothing about the whole place that stands out)

Claire: Where are we going?

Haitian: Our new safe house.

Claire: Safe house?

Haitian: Not for long… we're waiting for someone.

Claire: Who?

Haitian: Your grandmother was right… you do ask too many questions.

(After a few minutes, they pull into the driveway of a rather small, nondescript white house, and the Haitian gets out of the car. Claire follows, looking around the neighborhood.)  
Claire: What happened to the motel? … At least it wasn't so… blech.

Haitian: We must wait here. (He opens the front door and enters; Claire follows)

Claire: (stepping into the house and looking at the tiny living room) Of course.

NEXT SCENE

(The cameras, journalists, and on-lookers have begun to disperse, and Nathan stands a ways from the podium, talking with one last newspaper writer, looking tired.

As he finishes making one statement or another, Hiro and Ando walk up from the sidewalk towards them.)

Journalist: Thank you for your time, Mr. Petrelli.

Nathan: Yeah… You're welcome.

(The journalist walks away as Ando and Hiro reach Nathan)

Hiro: Mr. Petrelli-!

Nathan: Shh, shh, shh… (Looks around to make sure no one is too near) Thank you for coming-

Hiro: (somewhat excited) You lose the cheerleader!

Nathan: (looking back at Heidi, who talks to the campaign manager not far from them) Shh! Please… (Looks at the building behind them, they are only about twenty feet from the front doors; he motions to them) Come on… We should go inside.

(He, Hiro, and Ando all go inside.

It is a very expensive looking building, with high ceilings and marble floors.

About fifty feet from where they stand, two perky women stand chatting behind a front desk.

The sun pours in from massive windows and glitters on the floor; it is quite spectacular.

Nathan eyes the women, but they look perfectly distracted, so he turns back to Hiro and Ando)

Nathan: Now… I appreciate you coming.

Ando: What happened to the cheerleader?

Nathan: (sighs and shakes his head) I don't know… after… after…(he pauses, then clears his throat) after what happened to Peter, everything was moving so fast… I kind of… lost track of her.

Ando: Lost track?

Nathan: Yes… I just… Her father was killed. I want to make sure she's okay-

Ando: The man who work for her father… he take her.

Nathan: (closing his eyes for a second as he speaks, trying to stay calm) Yes… I figured as much. But… I don't know… how do we know he's a good guy? He and Claire's …father… they kidnapped me… Actually, it was when I was escaping from them that I met you. (He nods at Hiro)

Hiro: (throws his hands up in the air; again excited) Flying Man!

Nathan: Shh! (Looking around; no one has seen) Please… not here.

Hiro: Sorry.

Nathan: Look… I just need to be sure that she's okay… but I can't exactly go and search for her, especially not at the moment.

Hiro: Yes… I understand. Cameras everywhere.

(Nathan nods)  
Ando: Why you so worried about her? … When we were in the hotel… she say that you throw her out.

Nathan: (looks guiltily at the floor) I had to… it was for her own protection. There are some bad people watching me and… I had to.

Hiro: Bad people?

Nathan: Unfortunately… So, can you help me? I'd be endlessly grateful.

(Hiro and Ando look at each other, then Hiro looks back at Nathan)  
Hiro: We help you… we find cheerleader.

(Nathan smiles appreciatively, then pats Hiro on the shoulder)

Nathan: Thank you… You two really are heroes, aren't you?

NEXT SCENE

(Mohinder and Audrey walk down the poorly-lit hallway of a run-down apartment, building.

Mohinder looks at a piece of paper in his hand, then at the numbers on the doors as they pass.)  
Audrey: I could lose my job for giving you this information… she'd better talk.

Mohinder: (only half paying attention) I thought you were sure she wouldn't.

Audrey: That's my point… either you get her to talk or I'll kill you.

Mohinder: (Laughs as he stops in front of a door) This is it.

(Audrey knocks a few times, then steps behind Mohinder to wait for someone to answer.

A few seconds pass, and Mohinder reaches out to knock. As he does, however, the sound of someone undoing several locks is heard, and the door opens a crack.

We can see a woman with poorly-died hair, pale, unhealthy skin, and dressed in dingy clothes standing on the other side, leering out at her guests)  
Woman: Who are you?

Mohinder: Hello, Ma'am… My name is Dr. Mohinder Suresh, and this is Audrey Hanson… we've come to talk to you about your son-

(She moves to shut the door in his face, but he leans against it so it is barely left open)

Mohinder: Please! Mrs. Gray… we must know all we can about him.

Mrs. Gray: (Still pushing against the door) I don't want to talk! Just like the last few times you came in here trying to get me to incriminate the ungrateful little-

Mohinder: No! You don't understand-

(She manages to shut the door, and he takes a step back, dropping his hands by his sides in frustration as we hear the locks being reset.

Audrey stands several feet behind him, her arms crossed.)  
Audrey: I told you… the old bat won't talk.

Mohinder: Isn't there some way you can… force her to talk?

Audrey: No. She's not helping him out… there's no reason to suspect she's keeping anything we need to know from us… there's not much we can do… (Seeing the upset look on his face) Come on… we'll figure out another way.

(She starts heading back down the hallway, and Mohinder looks back at the doorway before pounding on it again)

Mohinder: (yelling into the closed door) Please, Mrs. Gray! You have to talk to us-!

Mrs. Gray: (from the other side of the door) I wont!

(Audrey looks back at him like he's crazy)  
Audrey: Suresh!

Mohinder: Open the door!

Mrs. Gray: Leave or I'll call the poli-!

Mohinder: Your son murdered my father!

(There is silence on the other side of the door for a second, then, the sound of the locks once again being undone.

She opens the door slowly, looking at Mohinder with shame.)

Mrs. Gray: (softly) What did you say?

Mohinder: (his eyes are wet with tears, and he has begun to breathe heavily) Your son… he killed my father.

(She leans against the door, closing her eyes)  
Mrs. Gray: I'm so sorry-

Mohinder: Please… Whatever you can tell us about him-

Mrs. Gray: (looking at him, shaking her head slowly) I cant-

Mohinder: You must help us find him… before he kills anyone else. Please.

Mrs. Gray: (she watches him for a moment then steps back to allow him in) Come in… I'll start at the beginning.

NEXT SCENE

(Matt and Hana stand just inside his doorway.

He looks at her in disbelief)

Matt: Are you crazy? I just got back from nearly being killed, and you want me to leave again? Leave my wife?

Hana: You have a special gift, Mr. Parkman, and you must use it now.

Matt: I'm not going back to New York! Not with you or anyone else. I'm not about to get mixed up in all that again!

Hana: You're the only one who can help me!

Matt: I don't care!

Hana: I have been working at this for a long time… and they've hurt you just as much as they hurt me. As long as they're out there you… your wife… your whole family… no one will be safe.

Matt: (turning away) No… this is crazy. I'm not going.

Hana: Please… I can get into their system… you can get into their heads… We can stop them from hurting anyone else!

Matt: (turning back to her) What does that mean, you can 'get into their system?'

Hana: (smiles) You don't think I just found you by chance, did you?

Matt: (takes a step back) What?

Hana: Look… they know where you are. They always will… unless we do something.

Matt: How?

Hana: (pulling back her collar, revealing her 'mark') You have one too, I know… they capture people like you and like me… and use a specially developed pneumatic syringe to inject radioactive isotopes that are used for tracking us. They've kept careful track of you, Matthew, and of every move you've made since you left their custody… They know all about your life, your ability… And your child.

Matt: (glaring at her) How can you know that unless you're-

Hana: Working for them? No... Not anymore… My ability allows me to read their electronic files; intercept phone calls… things like that. They used to be very careful so I wouldn't learn anything they didn't want me to… but they've dropped their guard due to the distractions of late.

Matt: You said they know… they know Janice is pregnant.

Hana: (nods) Yes… and they're intent on monitoring your baby every moment of its life. They're very interested in the potential of your children… just as they are with any 'special.'

Matt: (holding his head) This isn't happening…

Hana: If and when your child shows any signs of an ability… they'll come after him or her… but we can stop them… help me.

(He looks at her, contemplating, before shaking his head and turning away again)  
Matt: No. My personal life… my marriage is already in danger. I won't destroy my family's lives. I just need to stay here and be with my wife, and wait to go back to work-

Hana: Your job won't be yours much longer.

Matt: Just… stop it! I don't care what you say… I am not going back! Now, leave!

(She looks at him, disappointed, but sighs and starts to leave.

Before she does, she turns back to him)  
Hana: Fine… I'll leave. Just remember… not everything is as it seems.

(He continues to glare at her, and she leaves, letting the door shut behind her)

NEXT SCENE

(Jessica struts through the Montecito, smiling menacingly at the two large men guarding the elevator to Linderman's floor.

She stops in front of them)

Jessica: Hello, boys… let an old friend up?

Guard 1: You came… and I bet you'd run off, scared.

Jessica: Clearly, you don't know me.

(The two men smirk at her, then step aside to allow her to the elevator.

When she exits the elevator and enters the gallery-like hallway, seeing the large double-doors; they are open.

She smiles to herself and stalks towards them.

As she enters, we find Mr. Linderman sitting at his desk with the fifty-something 'mystery' man from the warehouse. They both look up at her, and Linderman holds his arms up in welcome.)

Linderman: Ms. Sanders! Welcome!

Jessica: (walking to him) Well, Mr. Linderman… we meet again.

Linderman: Of course… I always have more than enough time for my darling Jessica.

Jessica: (sneering at him, with her arms crossed across her chest) What do you want?

Linderman: Well… I'd like to give you a chance to make up for your losing Claire.

Jessica: You didn't tell me that she couldn't die.

Linderman: Well... Surprise.

(She looks at the man beside Linderman.

He is dressed very well, and has salt-and-pepper hair.)  
Jessica: Who's he?

Linderman: A very good friend and associate.

Jessica: Cryptic. How like you.

Linderman: (smiles) Yes well… Anyway. You have several assignments awaiting you.

Jessica: And they are-?

Linderman: Well. First, you will pay a visit to Mr. Nathan Petrelli with me… I must have a word with him.

Jessica: What about?

Linderman: You can wait… then, you will find Claire again. And, this time, don't come back until you can bring her back, too.

Jessica: … I do all this… and you'll leave Micah alone?

Linderman: Absolutely.

(She sighs and eyes him before speaking)  
Jessica: Fine.

Linderman: (smiling) I knew you'd be cooperative.

NEXT SCENE

(Sylar stands in a dark, unidentifiable room, surrounded by fresh paint cans and brushes. One of his arms is in a cast, the other is bandaged.

His eyes are white and in front of him is an easel, and he paints on it with his bandaged hand, intensely focused.

After a moment, he step back, his eyes return to normal, and he surveys his work.

We can't see it just yet, but he frowns at it and steps back.)

Sylar: What…

(We see the painting now. It is a rough painting, lacking the trained ability that Isaac's works had, but it is still discernable.

It depicts only a tombstone that reads 'Peter Petrelli.' and the back of a dark-skinned woman.

We can't see her face, but directly in front of the tombstone is a set of what looks to be footprints for which there seems to be no source.

Sylar shakes his head the painting, sighing with irritation as he uses his telekinesis to send the canvas flying across the room. It breaks)

Sylar: How did that guy get anything useful out of this damn ability?

END


	12. 2x03

5/2 - Woo! This installment didn't take as long to finish as I'd thought, so... here!

Just a heads up, while you're reading, keep in mind that this chapter is told in a sort of 'Company Man' fashion, with a story taking place in the present, with parts of the past being shown as well... There are indicators to let you know which parts take place when.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**A BOY CALLED GABRIEL**

(Mohinder and Audrey sit on a rather drab looking couch in the small living room of Mrs. Gray's apartment. They look around and, after a moment, Mrs. Gray enters from a side-room; the kitchen)

Mrs. Gray: You sure you don't want something to drink?

Mohinder: No, thank you… We don't have much time.

Mrs. Gray: (sitting in an armchair across from her guests) Right… (Stares them down for a second before continuing) What do you need to know?

Mohinder: Everything and anything… From the beginning.

Mrs. Gray: (laughing a little and lighting a cigarette) I don't know how much help I'll be when it comes to his early years… (Exhaling smoke and looking back at Mohinder) I'm getting a little old… you understand.

Mohinder: That's fine… Just start from where you remember.

Mrs. Gray: (staring off into space just past him, lost in thought, and holding her cigarette off to the side) If you've come here expecting me to tell you my son has always been what he's become… I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed… He was always so innocent and determined… he wanted a different life than I could give him, I think… but he was a good boy.

(FLASHBACK: We find ourselves in the kitchen of a small, quaint, comfortable home.

The walls are painted a soft yellow, and, though the area isn't what one would call 'immaculate,' it looks taken care of.

A younger version of Mrs. Gray sits at a small table in the corner, looking through a checkbook and holding a calculator. She looks a little uneasy, and drops the calculator on the table, exchanging it with a cigarette that burns in a tray just in front of her.

Just as she takes a drag, a small boy, about eight or nine years old, runs into the kitchen, holding a small piece of white paper, and looking ecstatic.

He has pale skin and ruffled dark hair, and his innocent brown eyes gleam with euphoria)

Little Boy: (running to Mrs. Gray, waving the paper in her face) Mom! I told you! I told you!

Mrs. Gray: (backing away slightly; irritated) Gabriel!

Gabriel: Mom! Look! I told you!

Mrs. Gray: (swiping the paper from his hand) Told me what?

Gabriel: That I could do it… they moved me up to the next math class… the _highest_ one.

Mrs. Gray: (glancing at the paper, then back at her son) You're only in fourth grade… they shouldn't be putting this kind of pressure on you.

Gabriel: (slightly put off) Mo-om! It's a good thing! I want to do it!

Mrs. Gray: We'll see-

Gabriel: Mo-om!

Mrs. Gray: Gabriel… you know how your father feels about this kind of thing… You're a smart boy; you don't have anything to prove to anyone.

Gabriel: I'm not!

(Mrs. Gray lowers her cigarette and gives her son 'the look' before putting it back into its tray)  
Mrs. Gray: Please don't do this now… Just go to your room and do whatever homework you have… your father and I will discuss this when he gets home.

Gabriel: (glares at her with a mixture of anger and hurt, then turns on his heel to leave. He whispers to himself) No you won't.

(He exits into a hallway, and she watches him leave. After a moment, we hear the sound of a slamming door.

She sighs and picks her cigarette up again, flicking the ashes and taking a long drag.)

(The scene shifts. We find ourselves in a child's small bedroom with wooden floors and a twin bed with a blue comforter. Gabriel lies across it, a book in front of him, scribbling something in a notebook.

The sunlight that had lit up the kitchen is gone; the night sky is visible out his open window, and he gazes at it longingly after he finishes writing in his book.

After a moment, he we hear a distant door slam shut, and Gabriel looks at his own door, suddenly fearful. A few moments pass, and he strains to hear any noises from the front of the house.

Suddenly, we hear heavy footsteps and a loud, male voice yelling from the hallway.

Gabriel returns his attention back to his notebook as his bedroom door swings open.

A tall, large man stumbles in, apparently drunk, looking angry, and waving the small piece of paper Gabriel had given his mother wildly in the air. He leans on the doorframe for balance.

Mrs. Gray runs behind him, trying to pull him back)

Mrs. Gray: You leave him alone-!

Mr. Gray: What's this about your math class, Boy?

Mrs. Gray: Stop-!

Gabriel: (slowly) They want to put me in advanced math-

Mr. Gray: Advanced? (Scoffs) Please. (Shoves Mrs. Gray back) Get off me! (Takes a few steps towards his son) You think you're better than me? Huh?

Gabriel: (shakes his head, choking back tears) No, sir-

Mr. Gray: Because you have no idea what it's like in the real world! Advanced math… What's that gonna do for you?

Gabriel: Well… when I go to high school… and college-

Mr. Gray: College?! You too good to work at the family business?

Gabriel: (shrinking against his wall as his father nears) No, sir-

Mr. Gray: (grabbing Gabriel by his shirt collar) Because you're not, you little bastard!

Mrs. Gray: (running to him and grabbing his arm) Let him go!

Mr. Gray: (throwing her to the floor) Don't touch me, you bitch! I'm trying to teach this self-righteous son-of-a-bitch a lesson! (Turning back to Gabriel) Are you listening to me, Gabriel?! (Shakes him) Are you?!

Gabriel: (crying and clutching his shirt collar) Yes, sir!

Mr. Gray: You are not better than me! You're a spoiled, self-absorbed, ungrateful little brat! … Do you hear me?!

Gabriel: Stop! Please, Daddy-!

Mr. Gray: (pulls Gabriel off his bed and tosses him off the bed) Don't you tell me what to do! (He moves quickly towards the small boy, who attempts to shield his face with his hands as the scene closes)

NEXT SCENE

(We're back in the present, and Mohinder watches Mrs. Gray with concerned interest. Audrey looks somewhat surprised at what she's just heard, but still tries to look uninterested. )  
Mohinder: He was abused?

Mrs. Gray: (avoids his eyes) It was a hard time, then… My late husband was constantly under pressure; he didn't handle stress well… He felt that Gabriel was turning his back on our family because we weren't good enough… and that only added to the problems.

Mohinder: What problems?

Mrs. Gray: Before Gabriel… the repair shop was sinking into a hole of debt that we couldn't get ourselves out of… He had to turn to outside sources for help, and that hurt his pride. I don't think he ever got over that, and, in a way, I think he blamed our son.

Audrey: He was a kid… what'd he have to do with it?

Mrs. Gray: Nothing, I guess… but it was easier for my husband to blame someone else rather than himself-

Audrey: And you just let it happen?

Mrs. Gray: (glaring at her) Of course not! I tried to stop it, I did… But what could I do? Do you think I liked seeing my son crying and covered in bruises? You think I wanted him to give up on his potential just because we couldn't handle a business ourselves? No… I loved him.

Mohinder: 'Loved.' Past tense.

Mrs. Gray: (looking, finally, at him) Well, I haven't seen him in a while… he has a lot of pent up disdain for me because I never 'saved' him. (Scoffs) What could I do?

Audrey: Lady, are you stupid? Why didn't you leave the asshole?

Mrs. Gray: (laughs) You think it was that easy? I didn't have a job or outside friends or family… how would I have cared for him? Anyway… I loved my husband. And he was in trouble… I wasn't going to leave him to deal with it on his own.

Audrey: You loved him? The jerk who beat your nine-year-old son?

Mrs. Gray: (to Mohinder) You see? You see why I never talked to them?

Mohinder: Please… forgive her… Continue.

Mrs. Gray: (leans back in her chair, taking another drag from her cigarette and glaring at Audrey) Fine… but if she speaks again, we're done.

Mohinder: Agreed.

(Audrey leers at him, but remains silent)

Mrs. Gray: The… abuse… continued well into Gabriel's teens. He always tried to rise above it though… He was so strong. He was a straight 'A' student, and every teacher he ever had wanted him to be in the Honors programs… of course, my husband never allowed it… They all said he'd be President one day.

(FLASHBACK: We find ourselves in the repair shop, Gray & Sons, where a slightly older Mr. Gray works on a small watch with focus.

We watch him for a few seconds before a dark-haired teenager, Gabriel, enters from a side-door.

He looks to be about sixteen or seventeen, and now wears thick, black glasses.

He drops his backpack in a corner and begins walking towards his father)  
Mr. Gray: (still focusing on his work) You're late.

Gabriel: I was at the library.

Mr. Gray: (lowering the watch and turning to look at his son) What were you doing there?

Gabriel: Getting books for my research paper-

Mr. Gray: Research paper?

Gabriel: On recurring themes in Nathaniel Hawthorne's works-

Mr. Gray: (returning attention to his work) Whatever… just start cleaning up.

(Gabriel looks less than surprised, and turns to a counter on the wall, beginning to organize the slew of tools and replacement parts thrown thereon.

He works silently for a few minutes before speaking)

Gabriel: (still working) So, I was thinking… next year I'll be applying to colleges-

Mr. Gray: (drops the watch in his hand and whips around to face Gabriel) What did you say?

Gabriel: I said 'next year I'll be applying to colleges,' and, I was thinking that I-

Mr. Gray: Stop there… you're not going to college. We already decided that. (Turns back to the watch)  
Gabriel: But, Dad… I'm first in my class and-

Mr. Gray: (closing his eyes and beginning to breath heavily; obviously trying to restrain himself. He speaks through clenched teeth) We already decided that you'll come here to work… you don't need any expensive college for that.

Gabriel: It doesn't need to be expensive! I can get financial aid, I'll get a job, you won't need to spend a thing-!

Mr. Gray: You ungrateful little (spins around and throws the watch at Gabriel) asshole!

(Gabriel manages to evade the attack)

Mr. Gray: I work so hard to give you everything you need; food, clothes, a home… and you have the gall to treat me like this?

Gabriel: Treat you like what? All I said was-

Mr. Gray: Shut up! You are not going to any college and that's final! Understood?

(He turns back to the table in front of which he' sitting, and Gabriel watches him, breathing heavily and looking destroyed.

It is a few minutes before anyone breaks the silence)

Gabriel: Why don't you want me to be happy?

Mr. Gray: (scoffs) Happy? … You're too damn good to be happy working here? Where you belong? … I don't know why I put up with you. (Turns back to him) I wish you were dead.

(Back to the present)  
Mrs. Gray: Naturally, my Gabriel was determined as ever to succeed… and a year later, he applied to several schools without telling us… He was accepted to all of them, of course, but he was most excited about Princeton. When the letter came, it was that day when he was nine all over again.

Mohinder: He was beaten?

Mrs. Gray: (nods sadly) He was seventeen… almost a man. I half expected him to fight back; protect himself. But, he was too good for that. I can't tell you where he got that internal strength; I was never much help in that department… but, it didn't last.

Mohinder: What didn't?  
Mrs. Gray: His drive… his passion for life. He was destined for greatness… but when he got that letter… My husband burned it and called the school. My son watched while he yelled at the dean of admissions, telling him how useless the school was, and how 'his son didn't need to waste his time and money at the institution.' He was different after that.

Mohinder: How so?

Mrs. Gray: He gave up on himself… He didn't try anymore. He graduated high school and went immediately to work at the repair shop, just as he'd always feared… The hardest thing for me was the emptiness… all the hope that he'd always had in his eyes was gone… they were just… empty… I don't claim to ever have been that close with him, but he was my son. I hated seeing him so… lifeless.

(FLASHBACK: We're back in the shop, and we find Gabriel, now about twenty or so, sitting at a worktable in the shop. It is obviously nighttime, and the room is lit by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling just above him.

He focuses intently on the clock before him, and doesn't seem to notice when his mother enters the room.)

Mrs. Gray: (walking to him) Gabriel! What are you still doing here? … You've been here all day!

Gabriel: (still working) He wants me to finish the week's orders by tomorrow night-

Mrs. Gray: (looking at the completed watches lined up beside him on the table) You're almost done… there'll be plenty of time for this tomorrow. Go home and sleep. You need to sleep.

Gabriel: I'm doing next week's tomorrow… I can't sleep.

Mrs. Gray: (placing a hand on his shoulder) You're working yourself too hard… you need to live. No one expects you to finish all that by tomorrow-

Gabriel: I have no life, Mother. I have time for this now; I may as well do it now.

(She looks at him sadly, but picks up a broom that has been leaning against a wall and starts sweeping the floor)

Mrs. Gray: You know, Gabriel… I only ever see you here since you moved out… you should come have dinner at home next week. I miss you-

Gabriel: Can't.

Mrs. Gray: (stops sweeping) Well, why not?

Gabriel: (putting his work down and turning to face her) I moved out for a reason, Mom… and he's still there.

Mrs. Gray: (continues sweeping) He's your father, you know… He just wants what's be-

Gabriel: (laughs) You weren't just about to say he just wants what's best for me, were you?

Mrs. Gray: I know you don't see it, but-

Gabriel: Look around! I'm stuck here fixing clocks just like Dad and his dad and whomever else… I tried to get out, but he stomped all over that. He doesn't want what's best for me… he wants me to be just as miserable as he is… He thinks I owe it to him.

Mrs. Gray: But he loves you-

Gabriel: Whatever. It doesn't matter... (Turns back to his work) I'll come by next week.

(She smiles at him and kisses his cheek)

Mrs. Gray: Thank you.

Gabriel: You're welcome, Mother.

(The scene switches and we find ourselves, once again, in the small home belonging to the Gray's.

The three family members sit around a dining table, a plethora of food before them.

Mr. And Mrs. Gray sit on one side of the table, and Gabriel sits on the other, clearly avoiding looking at his father.

Mr. Gray has put on weight and looks, overall, unhealthy.)

Mrs. Gray: Okay! Help yourselves.

(Mr. Gray reaches for his food first; Gabriel waits for his parents to finish serving themselves before filling his own plate.

Once each member has enough food, they start eating.)  
Mrs. Gray: So, Gabriel… I haven't asked you. How's living on your own?

Gabriel: Fine… Nice to be fending for myself for once.

(Mr. Gray scoffs as he eats. Gabriel looks at him, but continues)

Gabriel: It's cold though… Heat costs too much.

Mr. Gray: Pathetic-

Mrs. Gabriel: Not now…

Gabriel: But other than that, it's nice.

Mr. Gray: (putting down his for and looking across the table at Gabriel) Then why are you here, eating our food? Can't afford it with all the money I pay you to sit in the shop and do nothing?

Mrs. Gray: I asked him to come… he's our son and we miss him-

Mr. Gray: (eating again) Speak for yourself.

(Gabriel stares down at his plate, pushing the food around with his fork. His mother looks torn.)

Mrs. Gray: Well… we'll loan you some money so you don't freeze to death.

Mr. Gray: There you go again… giving all of my hard earned money to the little bastard.

Mrs. Gray: Stop it! He is our son!

Mr. Gray: (throwing his fork down on his plate, turning red with anger) He is a bastard!

(Gabriel stares at him, tilting his head to the side a little, before turning his attention back to pushing the food around on his place)

Gabriel: (speaking coolly) You should calm down-

Mr. Gray: Don't tell me what to do… you are a guest in my home!

Gabriel: You're gonna have a heart attack.

Mr. Gray: (pushing back from the table, starting to get up from his table) Get out now-! (The words catch in his throat and he grabs his chest, taking an unbalanced step backwards, then falls to the floor.

Mrs. Gray screams and moves to him)  
Mrs. Gray: (to Gabriel) Call for help! Hurry! … Oh God!

(Gabriel watches his father struggle for breath for a second, not moving)  
Mrs. Gray: (crying) Gabriel! Call! Now!

(He starts to leave the room. But, before he exits into the hallway, he looks back again at his father. His face shows no emotion; not fear, anger, or hurt. Just indifference.)

NEXT SCENE

(Back in the present, Mohinder looks morose. Even Audrey seems to have been lost in the story, and Mrs. Gray lights a new cigarette)

Mohinder: Your husband… did he-?

Mrs. Gray: (nods) Yeah… he was gone before any help even arrived… it happened so fast…

Mohinder: And Sy- Gabriel? How did he take it?

Mrs. Gray: (shrugs) I don't know… he never really talked to me about it... In fact, he never really acted as if anything had happened. He just kept on living like everything was the same as it had been… he took over the business, worked hard everyday… He stopped calling a few years back… I haven't seen him in a long time. I tried… but he avoids me.

Mohinder: How did he know? About the heart attack, I mean.

Mrs. Gray: (shrugging) I don't know… he always had a… a gift, I guess… I could never figure him out…(looking at Audrey) I guess no one can.

Mohinder: Perhaps… Mrs. Gray… you said he had a 'gift.' What did you mean by that?

Mrs. Gray: Nothing got past him. He knew how things worked… he just _got_ it, you know?

Mohinder: (leans back into the couch, thinking) ...right.

Audrey: How does this help us? We still don't know where he is… and even if we did… what could we do about it?

Mrs. Gray: I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk.

Mohinder: No… it helps… (To Mrs. Gray) Is there anything else? Anything at all that might help us find him?

Mrs. Gray: (thinks for a moment) I don't know…

Mohinder: your former home… what happened to it?

Mrs. Gray: Well… after my husband died I had no reason to stay, so I left.

Mohinder: Was it sold again?  
Mrs. Gray: Yeah… some young couple from Jersey.

Mohinder: (pulling a pen and pad of paper out of his pocket) Would you mind giving me the address-?  
Mrs. Gray: He won't be there… He's smarter than that.

Audrey: Smart or not… it's his safe zone.

Mrs. Gray: (seems reluctant, but relents) Fine. (Takes the pen and paper from Mohinder, scribbling something down. She doesn't hand it back to him immediately, just looks him hard in the eyes.) Listen to me, Doctor, and promise me something.

Mohinder: …Yes?

Mrs. Gray: You may see Gabriel as a killer… but I raised him… I know that's not who he is. He's worth more than you, the FBI, or even Gabriel, can understand. Please… Save him. (She holds the paper out to him)

Mohinder: (taking it, putting it back in his pocket, and standing) Thank you… (To Audrey) we must hurry.

(Audrey stands now, too, and Mrs. Gray starts to lead them to the front door)

Mrs. Gray: (to Audrey) Ms. Hanson… good luck to you and your investigation.

(Audrey just gives her a slight nod and heads out the door. Mohinder turns to Mrs. Gray before exiting)  
Mohinder: Thank you for your time-

Mrs. Gray: I'm sorry about what he did to your father… I can still barely believe…

Mohinder: Yeah… I just hope we can keep it from happening again.

Mrs. Gray: (smiling sadly) Me too.

(He exits, and she shuts the door slowly behind him. When they've left, she looks around her apartment sadly)

Mrs. Gray: (to herself) My Gabriel… What have you gotten yourself into?

END


	13. 2X04

5/06 Okay, so... you'll notice I took some liberties with someone from The List that we haven't come across in the series... So, forgive that. And, be warned, as the story progresses, I will be taking several more liberties with characters we already know... this is, after all, the 'Alternate Storyline.' :)

* * *

**REUNITED**

(The darkness of night is visible through large windows as Nathan sits alone in his living room, holding his cell phone and sort of tossing and re-catching it over and over for several minutes. He stares at the wall across from him, obviously lost in thought, and, when there is a sudden, loud pounding on the door, he drops the phone and it clatters across the floor.)

Nathan: (groaning, he stands and picks the phone up off the floor, heading for the front door.

When he enters the front hall, we see Jessica and Linderman standing outside, and Nathan stops walking) Shit. (He shoves the phone into his pocket and looks around for any meandering family members before moving to the door and answering it)

Linderman: (smiling) Mr. Petrelli! Hello! (Motioning to Jessica) You remember Ms. Sanders?

Jessica: (tracing a finger slowly across her chest, and winking at him) Yeah baby… you remember me?

Nathan: (to Linderman) Mr. Linderman…What are you doing here?

Linderman: We've come to congratulate you on your landslide of a victory… we would've come earlier… but we felt it may not have been appropriate, given your present circumstances.

Nathan: Yeah, well…. Now's not exactly much better-

Linderman: (still smiling) Yes, well, I'm here… We may as well talk.

(Nathan glares at him, but steps aside to allow them in)

Linderman: (gazing around the opulent entryway) And where is your lovely family?

Nathan: Why are you here?

Linderman: I already told you, Nathan… We're here to congratulate you… wish you luck… you know, things friends should do.

Nathan: (laughing) Friends?

Linderman: Well… I know I'd consider the man who put _me_ in office to be my friend.

Nathan: So you're here to threaten me into doing you a favor? Am I right? … You gonna tell everyone where I got my funding? That it was all from a criminal? (Turning away) I don't care anymore.

Linderman: I know that's not true… you care. It's all you have left to care about.

Nathan: (turning back to him) That's not true.

Linderman: Sure it is… Not that I blame you. After all, your father is dead, your brother is dead, your wife is crippled, you hardly ever see your children… all you have left is the job.

Nathan: I don't see my kids because of the job… and my wife is crippled because of you.

Linderman: (looks offended, though it is clearly feigned) Now, _that_ is not true… I would never hurt the loved one of a family friend.

Nathan: Why are you really here?

Linderman: Of course… I should've known you'd see right through the façade… You _were_ an attorney. (Motioning to Nathan's living room) Shall we?

Nathan: (leering, but heading into the room) Fine.

(They all settle in; Nathan takes a seat on an armchair, and Jessica sits beside Linderman on the couch)

Nathan: Now… why are you here?

Linderman: I've come to talk to you about your brother.

Nathan: My brother..? Why?

Linderman: Well… frankly… he ruined everything.

Nathan: (disgusted) Excuse me?

Linderman: You people just don't get it, do you? Everything I've done to get you where you are… everything I've done to keep other people like you on certain paths… its all been for a reason… Your brother had his destiny… the one thing he had to do to maintain the balance… and he couldn't. He didn't.

Nathan: (standing) You need to leave.

Linderman: (standing and stepping closer to Nathan) One thing he had to do… One! But he had to play the hero… Now, because of his actions, you have to work that much harder to achieve our aims-

Nathan: I don't want to hear this-

Linderman: You have no choice!

(Nathan eyes Linderman in surprise, but remains silent)  
Linderman: You have no idea how hard and long I have worked for this… none. You will do as I say, Nathan… Your father was a great friend to me, but I will not let my plans be thwarted because you and your brother couldn't live up to your purposes. Do you understand?

(Nathan looks at him, suddenly fearful)

NEXT SCENE

(We are back in Mohinder's apartment, where we find Mohinder and Audrey caught up in a heated argument)  
Audrey: Are you insane? You want to go after_ Sylar _without any backup? Do you have any idea what he will do to you?

Mohinder: How is that different from what he'd do if we had an entire army with us? It makes no difference!

Audrey: Um… yeah! It does!

Mohinder: He'll do what he wants to us, regardless of how many people are there! Why risk all those lives-?

Audrey: We'll be sitting ducks!

Mohinder: You don't have to come! I can do this alone.

Audrey: Right… I'm sure he'll invite you in, offer you some chamomille tea, and just allow you to arrest him… He _is_ known for his agreeability.

Mohinder: Your sarcasm doesn't help our situation.

Audrey: Neither does the fact that you've completely lost it! You are actually considering just waltzing up to the deadliest mass murderer ever and trying to stop him… do you realize that?

Mohinder: (turning away and dropping a hand to his side, aggravated) Well, what else can we do? … (Turns back to her) If we just sit here, he'll just keep killing… More innocent lives will be lost, more families torn apart… I can't just do nothing.

Audrey: Have you even thought about what you're gonna do once you get there?

Mohinder: (looks at the floor) I don't know-

Audrey: You don't know? That's not good enough… especially when it comes to Gabriel Gray. Come on, Mohinder! You're a fucking scientist… think it through!

Mohinder: Science can't save us.

Audrey: And getting yourself murdered will?

Mohinder: I've run out of plans.

Audrey: Then relax… think. Weren't you the one telling me that we can't rush into this unprepared?

Mohinder: Yes… but, the waiting-

Audrey: I've been on this case a hell of a lot longer than you have… I've personally seen countless numbers of his victims… I know how excruciating it is to wait… but for now, that's the best we can do. If we allow him to kill us… who'll stop him then?

Mohinder: I don't even know where to start… I can't stop wondering who it is that he's going to murder next.

Audrey: I know! Trust me, I know… You just need to remind yourself that worrying isn't going to save that next victim. (Her cell phone rings, and she steps aside, answering) Hanson… What?! … B-But how? When? ….Yes. I'm on my way. (Hangs up and looks at Mohinder)

Mohinder: By the look on your face, I'm guessing that wasn't a good call.

Audrey: I need to get to the morgue…They've found two more bodies in the area that was evacuated… They think they're more of Sylar's victims.

Mohinder: Two? (Closing his eyes) I'm going with you-

Audrey: They can't know I've given you information-

Mohinder: (looking at her pleadingly) I don't care, I need to see what he's done… Please.

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle sits in the passenger seat of a small car, leaning her head against the window, and looking tiredly out at the other cars passing on the night-enveloped highway.

Mr. Moore drives, focusing on the road intently. They sit in silence; each seemingly pretends the other isn't there.

Gabrielle breaks the silence)

Gabrielle: Wouldn't it have been easier to _fly_?

Moore: I don't do planes.

Gabrielle: (looking at him) Why? Scared?

Moore: (taking his eyes off of the road for a second, giving her 'the look') Can't we go back to ignoring each other?

(She looks back out the window and remains silent… for a few moments)

Gabrielle: So parents only gave you a last name, Moore?

Moore: What? We're bonding now?

Gabrielle: Or trying to keep from losing our minds from silence.

Moore: Okay… No… my name is Aaron.

Gabrielle: Aaron Moore? (Scoffs) How nice.

Aaron: You know… you _could_ be less of a bitch. It's not a crime to be pleasant.

Gabrielle: Pleasant? Clearly, you grew up on the outside.

Aaron: The outside?

Gabrielle: As in outside the company… I wasn't that lucky… You probably had a loving family… a mom, dad and whatever else… I didn't. So, forgive my bitchy nature.

Aaron: (laughs) Well… on our high horse again are we?

Gabrielle: Why'd they make _you_ come with me? Wasn't there anyone less irritating available?

Aaron: Well… they _were_ going to send Jessica. The nice woman who gave you that (nodding at her broken arm,) but she was sent elsewhere.

Gabrielle: And everyone else?

Aaron: Busy… you're stuck with me.

Gabrielle: (lightly) Unless I kill you.

Aaron: (laughs) You wont… You're a bitch…. You're not a killer.

Gabrielle: You don't know that.

Aaron: Sure, I do. You've had your IQ and everything tested… and I think we can safely say you're no idiot. Your parents were killed by the people who raised you…. And the last thing you want is to be like them.

(She remains silent)  
Aaron: One good thing about working with them is you get to read everyone's files… you're not nearly as enigmatic as you seem to think you are.

Gabrielle: (looking out the window) New rule… don't talk to me.

NEXT SCENE

(Hiro and Ando are in a rather nice hotel room. Ando sits on one of the two beds, looking ready to sleep, but Hiro is up and pacing)

Ando: Hiro! We have to sleep!

Hiro: We cant! We need to find the cheerleader!

Ando: We can still find her tomorrow!

Hiro: (looking at Ando with severity) Nathan ask us to help him! Cheerleader might be in danger-!

Ando: How?! She can't die! … We have time to sleep!

Hiro: Ando!

Ando: First… it was the sword... Then, the bomb… Now, the cheerleader...again? I no sleep in months!

Hiro: (rushing over to Ando's side) I know! We sleep when she is safe!

Ando: We no even know where she is! How you gonna find her?!

Hiro: (suddenly less excited; he shrugs) I don't know. (Pushes his glasses up, as they have slid down his nose) But, we will!

Ando: (leering at his friend and trying to lie down) Okay… you start. I'll sleep.

Hiro: (pulling the covers off of Ando) No! We start now!

Ando: (sitting up quickly, irritated) Where?! She could be anywhere!

Hiro: (moving to the other side, picking up Ando's coat and throwing it at him) Get up!

(Ando glares at him indignantly, but does as he's told)

Ando: (pulling his coat on) You know… You lucky I follow you around.

Hiro: (Smiling) I know.

(A few minutes later, they are walking through the hotel lobby, heading toward the front door.)  
Ando: (yawning) Where are we going to start?

Hiro: (as they exit the hotel) I don't know… we-

Voice: (from their left) Mr. Nakamura! How nice to see you.

(Ando and Hiro turn to find Mr. Thompson and a young Vietnamese woman smiling at them.)  
Hiro: Who are you?

Thompson: A friend of your father's-

(Upon hearing this, Hiro reaches for his sword, which he still wears on his back, but there is a sort of blur of movement, and the young woman is suddenly holding it. She hands it to Thompson)

Thompson: You'll forgive Ms. Pham…. She's simply doing as she's been told.

Hiro: (stepping back) Who are you?

Thompson: Look… I'm just here to reunite you with your father… He's rather worried about you. Now, we can do this the easy way; I.E you come with me and we'll leave like civilized people; or, we can do this the hard way. Don't make me explain what that will be like. Suffice it to say you won't like it.

Hiro: I can't! I'm helping someone-

Thompson: Ms. Bennet? She's already being helped… You needn't worry about her.

Hiro: But-

Thompson: Please… Mr. Nakamura. Don't make this difficult for yourself. Truly… I don't want to start anything.

Ando: He won't go with you!

Thompson: Right… Mr. Masahashi… nice to see you, too… Please, Mr. Nakamura-

(Hiro shuts his eyes tight, straining to stop time.

As soon as he tries, though, there is another blur of movement, and Hiro and Ando fall to the ground unconscious, both having been hit in the head by a gun held by Ms. Pham who now stands above them)

Thompson: (smiling at their motionless forms) I hope you didn't hit them too hard… I don't think Mr. Nakamura would appreciate that.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan still stares at the very angry Mr. Linderman, worried.)  
Nathan: What plans?

Linderman: That's not what's important right now, Nathan…What's important is that you understand that your brother deciding to play martyr ruined everything.

Nathan: How can I? My brother killed himself because he actually thought he was going to blow up like some bomb-

Linderman: (stepping still closer to Nathan, yelling) He was! _That_ was his destiny! _That_ is how he was supposed to die!

(Nathan looks severely worried, taking a step back)

Linderman: That was his path! (Calming down suddenly, adjusting his tie) And apparently, it _did_ happen.

Nathan: I'm sorry; did I miss something?

Linderman: Jessica here told me everything… After hearing what she had to say, I was able to deduce that Peter killed himself all right… but only after time traveling to undo what had already been done.

Nathan: My brother can't time travel-

Linderman: (laughing) After everything you've seen him do… you still don't believe, do you?

Nathan: Because it's crazy-

Linderman: You can _fly_, Nathan. Is _that _crazy? (Seeing the look on Nathan's face) Oh yes, I know. I know you can fly, I know that your brother could, too. He could also move things with his mind, become invisible, and, yes, blow up a city.

Nathan: How could you-?

Linderman: Oh…. I have my ways.

Nathan: (turning away) Fuck your plans… you kidnapped Claire.

Linderman: Yes… I was afraid you'd learn about that.

Nathan: (turns back) So you admit it?

Linderman: She was a distraction, Nathan. Another reason for you to lose all we've worked so hard for… She had to stay away-

Nathan: (looking at him in disbelief for a second) You knew about her all along? … Didn't you?

Linderman: (laughs) No, actually… It seems former associates were playing me.

Nathan: What?

Linderman: Mr. Bennet, apparently, was a part of some inside plot to keep her under the radar and away from her destiny...Away from me.

Nathan: Bennet… the one who kidnapped me?

Linderman: Yes…(smiles) I apologize for that; by the way… he was a bit of a renegade.

Nathan: Is this funny to you?

Linderman: Not at all… in fact… it quite enraged me.

Nathan: You talk about her destiny like you know what it is… Let me guess… she's meant to die just like my brother?

Linderman: No… Her destiny isn't so clear.

Nathan: Where is she? (Steps closer to Linderman) Where is my daughter?

Linderman: I don't know-

Nathan: Liar! Where is she?!

Linderman: (slowly and deliberately) I don't know, Nathan… She's being sheltered… And I recently …fired the one person who might be able to tell me where she is… Ironic, isn't it?

Nathan: Sheltered? By who?

Linderman: If I knew, she'd be mine.

Nathan: Why are you doing this?!

Linderman: Because someone has to! Listen Nathan… if you don't do as I say, you, me, your daughter, countless people will be discovered, researched, and eventually feared and put to death.

Nathan: You include yourself in that group because..?

Linderman: Because I have something to hide… just like you do.

NEXT SCENE

(Mohinder follows Audrey and two agents through the blue-painted halls of a morgue, looking anxious as he pulls on white rubber gloves)

Agent 1: They've been dead about a week and a half… they were found two days ago, but the examiner didn't contact us until this morning-

Agent 2: Idiots don't pay close attention to FBI watch lists.

Audrey: And the killer had the same MO?

Agent 1: (pushing open a door to a room where two bodies lie on slates; one male and one female) Unfortunately… it's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen… Sick bastard.

(As they step into the room, the three FBI agents get into a discussion about the fatal injuries with the medical examiner; but Mohinder pales and stops in his tracks, staring at one of the two bodies.

Audrey notices only after a few minutes)

Audrey: Dr. Suresh?

Mohinder: (not taking his eyes off the corpse) I-Isaac…

Audrey: (looking from him, to the body, then at a chart the ME had given her) Isaac Mendez… (Looks up at him) How did you know that? Do you know him?

Mohinder: (moving slowly, disbelievingly toward Isaac) He—I—Oh my god…

Agent 2: Did you know him?

Mohinder: (looks slowly up at the agent and nods) Y-yes… I met him just recently… Oh my god… (Dry heaves)

Audrey: (looking at everyone else) Excuse us.

(She heads back out of the room, motioning for Mohinder to follow. He does, and when they are outside in the hall, she turns to him.)

Audrey: How did you know him?

Mohinder: He was… he was the painter.

(She looks at her chart again.)  
Audrey: (reading) Painter, author: The Ninth Wonders… (Looks back up again) how did you know him? Why would Sylar want him dead?

Mohinder: (leaning against a wall; trying to catch his breath) He… uh… he's been murdering people with abilities… Brian Davis… Charlie Andrews…he tried to kill the cheerleader… he's killing them and… and taking their abilities.

Audrey: What does that have to do with our victims?

Mohinder: Isaac… he… he paints—painted the future.

Audrey: Painted the future..?

Mohinder: Yes. I saw it with my own eyes.

Audrey: And the girl?

Mohinder: (Still trying to catch his breath; shakes his head) I don't know… I don't know her.

Audrey: (lifts the top page of her file and reads) Name – Candace Wilmer.

Mohinder: (reaches in his bag, pulling out 'the list') Candace Wilmer… Clayton, New York… (Looks up at Audrey) She's on the list.

Audrey: (Skeptical) The list…

Mohinder: Yes.

Audrey: (still skeptical) Of people with 'abilities'

Mohinder: Yes.

Audrey: Okay… so, assuming this 'list' is correct… Sylar is killing these people because of their abilities-

Mohinder: To acquire them.

Audrey: How?

Mohinder: (looking back into the room through a window in the door) I'm not sure I want to know.

NEXT SCENE

(When Hiro comes to, he is sitting in a large, luxurious office. He sits in front of a desk, which sits in front of a large wall of windows that overlook the city of New York. The sword sits on top of the desk.

In the couch beside him, Ando is already conscious, and he watches Kaito, who stands in front of the windows, looking out)

Ando: (whispering to Ando) You okay!

Hiro: (Whispering back) Where are we?

(Ando shrugs as Kaito turns to them, having overheard them despite their whispering.)  
(In Japanese)

Kaito: (angrily) Hiro!

Hiro: (sort of shrinking into the couch) Father…

(Kaito holds his hands behind his back as he walks slowly toward his son and Ando)

Kaito: (leering down at his son) You… What have you been doing here all this time? Other than chasing your childish little dreams-

Hiro: I had to save the cheerleader-

Kaito: Quiet! I wasn't finished.

(Hiro looks at him, scared and silent)

Kaito: Other than chasing your childish little dreams? I have been trying to track you down for months… What were you thinking?

Hiro: Father… I had to save the world.

Kaito: (scoffs) Save the world… You left your job… the job I gave you, _to save the world_? (Turns away in aggravation) Unbelievable!

Ando: Mr. Nakamura, he really-

Kaito: (turns quickly back, silencing Ando) Masahashi! I don't believe I was talking to you.

(Ando, too, sinks back into the couch)

Hiro: Why did that man hurt us? Why did you send people to chase after me?

Kaito: Because I couldn't do it myself.

Hiro: Father… Ando and I must go… We promised to-

Kaito: No! We return to Tokyo tomorrow morning.

Hiro: But-

Kaito: Hiro! You're not going anywhere!

(As he finishes, Thompson enters from a door behind Hiro and Ando)

(Back to English)

Thompson: Mr. Nakamura… Is everything okay?

(Kaito looks sternly at Thompson)  
Kaito: Your Teresa injured my son?

Thompson: (slightly nervous) Well... we had to get him here somehow.

Kaito: So she struck him with a gun?

Thompson: I'm so sorry, Mr. Nakamura… I—

Kaito: Leave us.

Thompson: Yes, sir… (To Hiro) I'm sorry for what happened. (He leaves again)

(Japanese, once again)  
Hiro: (to his father) You work with him?

(Kaito ignores him, walking over and laying a hand on the sword)  
Kaito: Why did you steal this from Mr. Linderman?

Hiro: (innocently concerned) You know Mr. Linderma-?

Kaito: Why?!

Hiro: I needed it… to… I needed it.

Kaito: For what?

Hiro: (pauses, considering whether or not to tell the truth) Because… I needed it for my power.

Kaito: (Stares at his son for a moment) Your _power_? … Your _power_? (Looks down at his hand for an instant, then back at Hiro) Are you out of your mind?!

Hiro: (getting up and moving to his father as he speaks) I have a power! I can stop time! I can-

Kaito: (holds up a hand, silencing his son) Stop it. I don't want you wallowing in these moronic fantasies anymore… do you hear me?

Hiro: Fantasies? But, that man… the woman who helped him-

Kaito: Enough! Sit down… you're giving me a headache.

(Hiro looks at him, obviously hurt, and sort of slumps his shoulders)  
Hiro: Yes, Father. (He walks back to his seat, where he slouches into it)

(Kaito watches him walk away, looking guilty for a flash of a moment, before turning back to the window and looking out over the city once more)

NEXT SCENE

(Matt sits, wide awake, in his darkened kitchen, holding a beer and staring and the table at which he sits.

He takes a drink, and looks at the glowing red lights on his microwave; 10:12 PM.

He sighs, lowering the beer to the table, and vigorously rubbing his face with his hands.

Janice walks in and touches his shoulder)

Janice: You look exhausted… you should sleep.

Matt: I can't… I've tried.

Janice: (sitting at the table beside him) Is… is it because of the way I acted the other day?

Matt: (smiles at her and reaches a hand out to caress her face) No… it's not that… It's just… the captain called today.

Janice: Well… what'd he say?

(He looks away from her, almost guilty)

Janice: Matt! Whatever it is (reaches for his hand) you can tell me.

Matt: (looks back at her) He fired me… said I was a liability.

Janice: Oh, honey… I'm—I'm so sorry-

Matt: No, _I'm_ sorry…. I let you down again.

Janice: No, no, no… honey… It's okay. We can make it just fine on my salary until you're back on your feet. It's fine-

Matt: No, its not… Its just like me… You're pregnant and I lose my job.

Janice: (gently moving his chin so they're face to face) Matt… It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over this… okay? We're fine. (Kisses his cheek)

Matt: I guess… thanks for not freaking out.

Janice: (smiles as she gets up out of the chair) Freak out? Me? (Scoffs)

Matt: Right.

Janice: Goodnight. _I love you._

Matt: I love you, too.

(She smiles and starts to leave, but stops and turns back to him)

Janice: You gonna be okay?

Matt: (holds up his drink) Just fine… I'll be up soon.

Janice: Okay… G'night.

Matt: Night.

(He watches her go, then returns to staring off into space and drinking.

He sits there for a while, drinking slowly and looking at the clock every so often; 10:20, 10:31; 10:35; 10:43.

When he finally decides he's done, he stands and moves to toss the bottle in the garbage.

He moves slowly, dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes.

As he passes the front door and starts up the stairs, there is a frantic pounding on the door.

He throws his head back in frustration)

Matt: Are you kidding me?

(He moves to the door and is about to open it when he hears a voice in his head)  
Voice: (anxious) _Oh, god… open up. Open the door… open the door, Parkman!_

(Matt strains to hear, and the voice gets louder and more agitated)

Voice: _Open the door, Parkman! Open it please! Oh, god, hurry! There's no time! Hurry!_

(Matt looks at the door in disbelief and pulls it open.

Standing there on his doorstep, holding his side in pain, looking scruffy and exhausted is Mr. Bennet.

Matt's jaw drops, and he takes a step back)

Bennet: Well… surprise.

END


	14. 2X05

**APPEARANCE VS. REALITY**

(Matt paces around his living room, looking wildly perplexed. Bennet sits on his couch, lifting his shirt and nursing a cut on his side with an open First Aid Kit. The whole room is darkened except for a small lamp on an end table beside him.)

Matt: (Frantic) I just… I… You were dead! This isn't possible! You were _dead_!

Bennet: (not looking up from his side) No, I wasn't-

Matt: I saw you!

Bennet: (Lowering the gauze and leering up at Matt) What you saw… (Sighs) you're telepathic… I don't need to spell it all out for you. (Returns attention to his cut)

(Matt cocks his head to the side slightly, focusing intently on Bennet. We hear a sort of static noise, and he shakes his head.)

Matt: An illusion. An illusion? Are you fucking kidding me?

Bennet: (once again lowering the gauze and looking up at Matt) You should watch your mouth… you're gonna be a father soon.

Matt: (stepping angrily towards Bennet) Why?!

Bennet: (calmly) Well… when a man and a woman love each other very much-

Matt: You _know_ that's not what I mean!

Bennet: (sighs) Okay… fine. Let's just say I had to disappear… I didn't want to… But I had to. (Starts packing up the First Aid kit) It was the only way.

Matt: And everyone else? Ted… that woman… Peter? Was all that an illusion?

Bennet: (shakes his head) No. Just me.

Matt: So… you, you can-?

Bennet: No… I can't create illusions if that's what you were thinking.

Matt: (running a hand through his hair, trying to calm down) Well… why'd you come back? … Why'd you come here?

Bennet: Because… we're not finished yet. The company is still out there… and we need to stop them.

Matt: The Company? The people _you_ work for?

Bennet: That's all over… You have no idea how deep all of this goes. If we let them continue what they're doing… it wont be good..

Matt: So why me?

Bennet: Because… you're the one who's gonna help me bring them down.

Matt: Right…(sarcastic) I'm getting myself back into all that again.

Bennet: (standing, he winces) You don't have a choice-

Matt: (looking at Bennet's side, distracted) What happened?

Bennet: Oh, this? … The lovely Ms. Gitelman attacked me on my way over here… she's convinced I'm the enemy-

Matt: You aren't?

Bennet: (lowers his shirt) I think if you really thought that I was… you wouldn't have allowed me into your home.

Matt: (pauses) What makes you think I'll help you? After all you've done to me?

Bennet: I know what you think, but you don't get it… _I_ haven't done a thing to you. I was just doing my job… just doing what I thought was right-

Matt: (angry) How is kidnapping people and performing all these—these weird tests _right_?

Bennet: (holds up a hand to silence him) Just stop. All you need to know for now is that I'm the only one who can help you-

Matt: (laughs) Help me? You?

Bennet: As I'm sure Hana told you… they're able to watch you whenever, wherever… you and your family will never be free of them unless you help me do this.

Matt: Why would you want to go after the people who pay your bills?

Bennet: Because… they're not who I thought they were.

(Matt eyes him; we hear the static noise once more)  
Matt: It's about your daughter.

Bennet: (sighs and starts pacing) Look… I really need you to do this… if you don't… it could mean a lot of suffering for a lot of people.

(Matt doesn't respond, just watches Bennet with intent, looking conflicted)

NEXT SCENE

(It is morning now, and Hiro and Ando walk through a crowded airport. Kaito walks in front of them, and several large, angry-looking men walk behind them.

Hiro looks morose as he walks and Ando glances at the men behind them with concern)

Ando: (whispering to Hiro) Maybe it not so bad… you can go back to being normal.

Hiro: (speaking in a flat, emotionless voice) I no want to be normal… I not normal.

Ando: At least no one want to kill you anymore… no more Sylar.

Hiro: He still alive… he still killing people.

(Kaito glances back at them, but almost immediately faces forward again)

Ando: Well… you'll be back home again… back at work… not always running-

Hiro: I no belong there… I meant to help people… Like Clark Kent.

Ando: Clark Kent?

(Hiro nods)

Ando: (sighs) At least New York no blow up.

Hiro: (shrugs) But many people still die… and Sylar still alive… and cheerleader is missing.

(They arrive at a near-empty gate, and Kaito instructs them both to sit.

As they do, one of the men sits opposite them, and the others stand off to the side.

Kaito walks away, saying he has to speak with someone)

Hiro: (watching his father leave) I can't go back…

Ando: (slightly irritated) What are you going to do about it? (Looks at the rather imposing men watching them) They kill us if we try to leave.

(Hiro thinks for a moment before smiling with excitement)

Hiro: We teleport.

Ando: I thought you need sword to-

Hiro: We try.

(Ando swallows hard and looks around once more)

Ando: Fine… but I don't want to end up-

(Hiro quickly places his hand on Ando's shoulder, strains slightly, and they disappear from the spot.

The man who had been sitting across from them jumps up and looks around, panicked. The others run over, looking just as alarmed.

Kaito, who had been on his phone a ways away runs to the spot, infuriated, lowering the phone to his side)

Kaito: (to the guards) Where did they go?!

(The guards, still stunned, just gape at him.

He raises the phone to his ear once more, speaking through clenched teeth)

Kaito: (into phone; speaking in Japanese) You were right.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan walks into his mother's home and finds her sitting up straight on a couch in the living room, her eyes shut tight. She's not asleep; in fact, she looks to be quite focused.

He eyes her strangely before moving to her.)

Nathan: Ma?

(Her eyes snap open, and she looks at him, a little surprised)

Angela: (standing) Nathan!

Nathan: What were you doing? … You okay?

Angela: (laughs, straightening out her clothing) I'm fine… Just thinking… what's wrong?

Nathan: (sitting on a loveseat) Is it that obvious?

Angela: Well… you're here, aren't you?

(He smiles a little, shaking his head as she sits back down)

Nathan: I've been—well, I was—

Angela: Are you drunk?

Nathan: (annoyed) Mother!

Angela: Well… stop muttering.

Nathan: Its—its Mr. Linderman.

(She sighs, but doesn't look too surprised)  
Angela: What now?

Nathan: I think… I think he's been messing with us… all of us.

Angela: (standing and fixing her hair in a mirror over the fireplace) Of course he has… is that why you're here? You seem surprised.

Nathan: Yeah, I know but I think it's more than just the fact that he's a criminal and-

Angela: (turning back to him) Oh, Nathan. You look too much into things-

Nathan: No, I'm not… I think… (Pauses for a moment, looking as though even he can't believe he's saying it) I think he knew what was going to happen to Peter.

Angela: (gives him 'the look') How could he have known that? … Are you sure you're not drunk?

Nathan: Ma, I'm serious!

Angela: Nathan… the man got you elected… just leave it at that.

Nathan: (standing) Wait… you _knew_?

Angela: Knew what? That you received a little more from the Linderman Group than you admitted? Of course. Come on Nathan; don't insult me.

Nathan: (eyeing her suspiciously) And you didn't say anything-?

Angela: (stepping to him and holding his face, looking at him somewhat fondly) Of course not… you're my son… why get you thrown in jail? What would happen to my grandchildren?

Nathan: (somewhat jokingly) Well… what else do you know that you're not admitting?

Angela: (backing away, adjusting her skirt again) Plenty… but that's beside the point. Go home Nathan… get some sleep. You look like Hell.

Nathan: Ma-

Angela: (holds up a hand, silencing him) Just go… we'll talk later.

(He looks ready to protest, but instead sighs and turns to leave)

Nathan: Fine... (Turns back to her just as he reaches the door) but, whatever it was that you were doing when I first got here… don't. You looked crazy.

Angela: Goodbye, Nathan.

(He half-waves then leaves, closing the door behind him.

She watches him go, then breathes deeply, turning back into the living room.)

NEXT SCENE

(Mohinder walks determinedly down a sunlit sidewalk, and Audrey chases after him looking worried. He holds his bag on his shoulder and a small piece of paper in his hand.

He passes several small homes, and checks each address as he does)

Audrey: Wait! You can't do this!

Mohinder: I'm not talking about this again.

Audrey: (reaching him, she must walk quickly to match his pace) Mohinder, I'm begging you-

Mohinder: Just leave, then-

Audrey: (grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face her) I can't let you do this… I can't believe you're even considering it.

Mohinder: Well, I am… so go. (Turns around and again and continues)

Audrey: (following again) Come on Suresh! What are you going to do if he's there? Please-

Mohinder: I need to face him… I need to do something.

Audrey: please! Just wait twenty minutes (pulls out her phone) I'll call for back up-

Mohinder: (stopping in front of a small house) This is it.

(She looks up at it, clearly scared. Before she can say anything though, he is already halfway up the walk.

She looks behind them, contemplating leaving, but as he knocks on the door, she moves quickly to stand behind him)

Audrey: (whispering) You're insane-

(The door swings open and

a tall, lanky, blonde man looks back at them.

He wears thin wire-framed glasses and has a receding hairline; he looks to be about 35 or so. He looks confused at their presence, and Mohinder looks almost disappointed, so Audrey speaks first, pulling out her badge)

Audrey: Good morning, sir… my name is Agent Hanson and this is my associate Dr. Suresh, we're with the FBI and we were wondering if we might have a word with you?

(The man looks even more confused but nods, stepping back to allow them in)

Man: (wary) Um… sure, come on in.

(We recognize the home to be The Gray's old home, still painted light yellow, but with different furniture)

Audrey: Thank you… I hope we're not disturbing you, Mr.—

Man: Evans… Jared Evans.

Audrey: Mr. Evans.

(He watches them awkwardly for a moment)  
Jared: May I ask what this is about-?

Audrey: Oh! Yes… Um actually, we were wondering if you knew anything about the family who lived here before you… the Gray's?

Jared: The Gray's… (Thinks for a minute) Yeah… I remember meeting the woman once… Virginia?

Audrey: That's the one… is there anything, information or whatever, that you can give us? It's kind of urgent-

Jared: Yeah, actually…. I do have something…why don't you follow me? (He leads them into the small living room and they sit on the couch, he goes to a closet on the side of the room, pulling something off of a shelf therein) I found this not long after we moved in… it's not much but, couldn't bring myself to throw out someone else's memories-

(He hands it to Audrey. It appears to be a book of family photos and whatnot. She looks at it with utter disinterest and doesn't bother to open it)

Audrey: Uh… thanks…. Is that all you have or know?

Jared: Yeah… (Takes a seat across from them) I'm sorry I couldn't be more help… why are you looking for information on them, anyway? If you don't mind me asking-

Audrey: Well, I'm legally not allowed to go into much detail but… the son, Gabriel… he's hurt a lot of people… and we're trying to learn anything about him-

Mohinder: He murdered a lot of people… including my father.

Audrey: Suresh!

(Jared looks shocked at this, and looks around, nervous)

Jared: And… he—he used to live here?

Audrey: Yes, but… don't worry… there haven't been any signs of him in the area…

Jared: (unappeased) Well… wow… I hope you get him.

Audrey: So do we. (Stands and reaches to shake his hand) Thank you for your time.

Jared: (standing as well, winces and cries out when she takes his hand)

Audrey: Oh, god! Are you okay?!

Jared: (laughs) Uh, yeah… just… hurt my arm a while back at work… its nothing.

Audrey: I'm so sorry!

Jared: It's fine.

Mohinder: (stands and hands him a card on which he has written his number) If you find or remember anything else… please don't hesitate to call.

Jared: (nods) I'll do that.

(They finish their good byes, then he sees them to the door. He calls out to them as they reach the sidewalk)  
Jared: Again… I hope you catch him!

(They simply nod and continue down the street, he closes the door and looks around at the empty home.

Slowly, he makes his way down the hallway and opens the door to the master bedroom revealing the site of a massacre.

Two bodies, one tall, lanky, blonde man and one shorter brunette woman lie in pools of blood on the floor, their eyes literally frozen wide in horror.

He smiles down at them and shifts in appearance to become Sylar. One of his arms, the one touched by Audrey, is wrapped in an Ace bandage.)

Sylar: Well… that could've been a problem couldn't it?

(He smiles at them before leaving the room and going down the hall, entering another, darker room.

It is filled with canvases and paint cans, and we recognize it as the last place we saw him. Sitting on an easel is a rough painting of Mohinder and Audrey at the front door, and 'Jared' stands in front of them.

He admires his work for a moment before laughing a little)  
Sylar: Okay, so, maybe this ability _is_ worth it.

(He moves into the room, picking up a paintbrush and facing one of the canvases. His eyes glaze white, and he begins to paint)

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle and Aaron are sitting in a small, over-crowded diner. Out the window beside them, all we see is barrem landscape and highway.

Gabrielle looks at her plate broodingly, pushing the food around but not eating. Aaron eats happily, apparently ignoring his companion's mood.

When she finally speaks, she talks softly, leering at him.)

Gabrielle: Why are you doing this?

Aaron: (still eating) I tend to eat when I'm hungry.

Gabrielle: (looking back at her plate) That's not what I meant.

Aaron: (lowering his fork and looking at her with irritation) We've had this conversation… several times. Let it go. (Continues eating)

Gabrielle: No… (Looks back at him) I've asked the question several times… and not once have you answered… Tell me why you do this… Why you work against people like you.

Aaron: God, you're annoying. (Tosses down his fork, sighing) Okay… you want to know?

(She doesn't nod or say anything)

Aaron: One word: (leans in, whispering) survival.

(He sits back up, once again eating.

She watches him in disbelief for a moment)

Gabrielle: Survival? Are you kidding?

Aaron: Nope.

Gabrielle: But you… your ability… you could hide anywhere and they'd never be able to find you! How can you of all people need to worry about survival?

Aaron: (looking at her, lowers his fork again) You don't get it… You should know by now that if they want to find you they will.

Gabrielle: But you-

Aaron: And now, they have something that will make the tracking isotopes unnecessary… no one is safe… with or without illusions.

Gabrielle: What could do that?

Aaron: (sighs) Not 'what'… 'who.'

Gabrielle: …A person?

Aaron: Yeah… but I'm not supposed to know… so… shh.

Gabrielle: But-

Aaron: Look… All you need to know is that what I'm doing… what we're doing has to be done, whether or not its what you want. It's every man for himself at this point.

Gabrielle: You really believe that, don't you?

Aaron: Given everything you've been through, you'd think you would, too.

Gabrielle: I cant. (Looking at her hands) All I've ever had was the hope that there is some good in the world-

Aaron: And that you'd find your precious brother? (Scoffs) Wake up. This is reality, Kiddo.

Gabrielle: (glares at him) I'll find him.

Aaron: (shakes his head and laughs) Okay… Right. Just eat. You're giving me a migraine.

NEXT SCENE

(It's morning now, and we find Bennet and Matt sitting in Matt's kitchen, wide-awake and silent.

Bennet holds a cup of coffee and Matt holds another beer bottle)

Bennet: So… are we just going to sit here and-?

Matt: Yes. I need to think-

Bennet: You don't have time to think! We need to leave now or it's already too late!

Matt: I can't just leave my wife again, okay! What happens to her if I..? (Looks at his bottle) I can't just run off.

Bennet: I understand… you think I wanted to leave my family? Of course not, but I had to, so I did… If we don't do anything… both of our families will be in danger. We have to do this, Parkman.

Matt: I don't kn-

Janice: Matt?

(Matt and Bennet both look up to find Janice standing in the kitchen doorway, wrapped in a soft pink robe and looking a little tired and very confused.

Matt stands up)  
Matt: Uh... Janice… this is… this is Agent Bennet… f-from the FBI.

Janice: Oh… hi.

(Bennet stands and moves to her, shaking her hand)  
Bennet: Just here to talk shop with your husband… he's proven to be quite an asset to the Bureau.

Janice: (looking impressed) Really? (Looks at her husband) Does that mean there may be a job in the works?

Matt: Janice-

Bennet: (looking at Matt) We're hoping… but, he just doesn't seem to be too interested.

Janice: (stepping further into the kitchen, looking at Matt in disbelief) Matt! How could you even think twice? This is perfect! You wanted to be a detective now the FBI wants you!

Matt: Yeah, but-

Janice: I'd think you'd love this!

(Matt leers at Bennet who smiles wryly back)

Matt: It's real dangerous Janice.

Janice: (moves to the table and sits beside him, taking his hand) I know… and I'll be constantly worried (smiles)… but I can't let you give up on your dreams… on yourself… for me. _I love you._

Matt: (touches her face affectionately) You're right.

Janice: (rolls her eyes jokingly) When will you learn? … I'm always right.

Matt: (looking reluctantly at Bennet who watches intently) Okay… Agent Bennet… I guess you win.

Janice: Yay!

(She hugs him excitedly, and Matt looks at Bennet over her shoulder, unsure)

Janice: (standing up) Ah! Exciting… (To Bennet) If you'll forgive me… I need to go clean up… Thank you so much for this.

Bennet: Don't thank me, Ma'am… We need Matt.

(She smiles then leaves the room, going back upstairs. Bennet turns back to Matt.)

Bennet: Ready?

(Matt stands, breathing deeply and nodding)

Matt: Yeah.

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan walks through the cemetery where Peter was buried, silent and somber. His hands are in his pockets and he watches the ground as he moves.

When he stops, he stands in front of a large marble headstone reading 'Peter Petrelli.'

He stares at it for a moment, looking devastated.)

Nathan: (clearing his throat) So… you should know its official: Ma's insane. (Laughs, though it is obviously strained) I went into the house this morning and she was sitting there with her eyes closed… just like…. I don't know. First she's stealing socks, now she's meditating. She's going to be the end of me… (Rolls his eyes, and sighs) What am I doing? I'm talking to a fucking headstone.

(Turns to walk away, but stops, turning back)

So, uh… Monty keeps asking where you are… I-uh… I don't think he understands… I don't know what to say to him. (Laughs softly again) You were always better with things like that, you know? (Holds the bridge of his nose, whispering) I don't know what to do anymore… I really don't.

Everyone always thought I was the strong one, Pete… but I'm not… I can't be strong without you… Pathetic, right?

(He remains silent for a while before continuing)

You said you couldn't die… You lied… You fucking lied! (Covers his face and starts crying; speaks loudly) God damn you Peter! God fucking damn you! I need you to be here! You need to be here!

(Suddenly, a figure becomes visible behind him, though only the audience can see it. Peter watches several yards away, looking like he wants to say something, but doesn't.

Nathan continues crying for a few minutes before regaining his composure and standing up straight, wiping his face)

Nathan: I should've listened to you, Pete, and I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I've never regretted anything more in my life… ever… I guess you were always the smart one, huh?

(He turns away again, hesitates, turns back to the tombstone, turns away again, takes a few steps, then turns back) I miss you, Pete… I miss you a lot. (He finally manages to walk away.

As he reaches the spot where he parked his car, his cell rings. He still looks upset, but answers)

Nathan: Yeah?

Hiro: _Nathan Petrelli!_

Nathan: (stops moving, focuses on the conversation) Hiro?

Hiro: _Yes!_

Nathan: (looking slightly hopeful) Did… did you find her?

Hiro: _No… not yet… I am sorry._

Nathan: (closing his eyes) No… no, its fine.

Hiro: _Mr. Petrelli… we being followed._

Nathan: Followed?

Hiro: _Yes… my father… he send people to find us…try to take us back to Japan._

Nathan: Why?

Hiro: _I don't know… He no believe in me._

Nathan: Well… does that mean you can't help me anymore?

Hiro: _No… we will find the cheerleader…_ _but… I lost my sword._

Nathan: What?

Hiro: _I… never mind… we find her. I promise._

Nathan: Thanks for helping me find her, Hiro… I really appreciate this.

Hiro: _You are welcome, Mr. Petrelli._

(He hangs up, looks once again out at the cemetery, then gets in his car and drives away.

Peter reappears on the street as his brother's car disappears around a corner. He looks concerned.)  
Peter: Claire.

NEXT SCENE

(We find ourselves, once again, in Mohinder's apartment.

He sits at his desk, leaning forwards against it and holds his head, looking down at the still-closed photo album given to them by Evans, clearly depressed. Audrey sits a few feet away, reading through a file in her hands.)

Mohinder: I can't believe he wasn't there.

Audrey: (not looking up from the file) You keep saying that and, again, all I have to respond is that it's probably a good thing.

Mohinder: (slamming his hands down in frustration) No! It's not!

Audrey: Get a grip, Suresh! Jesus, you'd think you were suicidal-

Mohinder: I am not suicidal… I'm sick of waiting … Waiting for him to make the first move… Waiting for him to murder someone else.

Audrey: I know. (From the kitchen behind them, the teapot begins to whistle, and she gets up, placing the file on the chair she was sitting in) Trust me, I know… but, he would've killed us. Easily.

(She pours the tea into two mugs, then moves to the desk, handing one to him) We couldn't have done a thing to stop him.

Mohinder: (breathing in the steam from the cup) I know… but I'm losing my mind.

Audrey: (sitting back in her chair, picking the file back up) Yeah, you think?

(He smiles appreciatively, taking a swig from the mug)

Mohinder: …It seemed like a good idea.

Audrey: Maybe to a crazy person.

(He drinks again, when there is a soft knock on the door.

He looks at the door, surprised.)

Audrey: Expecting a guest?

Mohinder: No, I-

(The knock repeats, and he gets up slowly to answer, still holding the mug in his hand. The visitor knocks again, this time louder.)

Audrey: Persistent, aren't they?

Mohinder: (reaching to open the door) Yeah, I gue-(he opens the door and stops upon seeing the person on the other side. The mug falls from his hand and shatters on the ground, spilling tea everywhere.

He takes several shallow, skeptical breaths before being able to speak again) Eden?

END


	15. 2X06

**ONE STEP AHEAD**

(Mohinder stands in his doorway, a mixture of horror, confusion, and fascination on his face, as he stares across the threshold at Eden McCain, who smiles hopefully at him.)  
Eden: Hello, Mohinder.

(Mohinder simply continues taking shallow breaths, unable to speak.

In the background, Audrey stands up, trying to see around him)

Audrey: Who is it, Suresh?

(Eden snakes her way around him, into the apartment, and waves at Audrey)

Eden: Hi… Eden McCain.

(Mohinder, slamming the door shut, turns and leers at her)  
Mohinder: You mean Sarah Ellis.

Eden: (smiling) Is that what you're most upset about right now? …Oh, Mohinder-

Audrey: Ellis? Sarah Ellis? … I know that name… you're supposed to be-

Eden: It's Eden… and… it's a long story. (Turning back to Mohinder) Didn't you miss me?

Mohinder: (looking slightly ill) But… they said…. They said you-

Eden: They've said a lot of things… you should know by now that things aren't always that simple.

Mohinder: They found you… y-your body… you were-

Eden: Yeah, well… I'm here now, and that's all that matters. (Smiles brightly)

Mohinder: (covering his mouth, looking nauseous, he moves to the desk and sits down) This is unreal.

Eden: (moving to him) Well… it's happening, which makes it real.

Mohinder: Where have you been this whole time?

Eden: (sits in a chair beside him) ... around. Nowhere in particular… Just, around.

Mohinder: Around? (Scoffs, looking down at his hands) Right.

Audrey: So… who are you… exactly?

Eden: I'm Eden… what else matters?

Audrey: All I know about you, aside from the fact that you're supposedly dead, is that you've got quite a record…grand theft auto, arson… murder.

Mohinder: Murder?

Eden: Yes… well… I don't know what you're talking about, but… there's not much to know about me. Not much that's important.

Mohinder: …murder?

Eden: (staring him straight in the eyes) Forget it.

Mohinder: (clears his throat) You… Sarah, you're on the list… you're one of them… you never said a thing-

Eden: I couldn't… I'm not Sarah anymore. I was trying to make up for past mistakes (glares at Audrey before turning back to Mohinder,) and I had to separate myself from her.

Mohinder: From yourself?

Eden: (nods, laughing) Crazy, huh?

Mohinder: Yes. (Smiles)

Audrey: So why are you here? Why come back to life after all this time?

Eden: Sylar… he killed Isaac… I want to help you find him.

Audrey: (eyeing her suspiciously) How did you know that?

Eden: (looks nervous for a second) I just… I know a lot of things. While I've been in hiding, I've had time to watch… learn things, you know?

Mohinder: You knew Isaac.

Eden: Yes. He had a great gift.

Mohinder: He did… and you? What's your gift, Sarah?

Eden: (stands up, pacing a bit) It's _Eden_… and… my 'gift' isn't important. (Stops pacing and looks at Mohinder) Insignificant.

Mohinder: I'd hardly say that any ability is insig-

Eden: Mine is! Okay?

Mohinder: (looking surprised at her outburst) Okay… I'm sorry.

Eden: No… it's fine… Just… let me help. I want to help you find him; I want to help you save the people on that list. (Glances at the laptop beside him)

Mohinder: I want to save them, too… but I have no idea where to start… he's always one step ahead of us.

Eden: (smiles) Well… I'm here to help. We'll get what we're after… I promise.

NEXT SCENE

ONE DAY LATER 

(Claire lounges across a brown armchair, her head thrown back in exaggerated anguish. The Haitian walks in from the kitchen, a mug in his hand.)  
Claire: Why does everything we do involve this endless waiting?

Haitian: Why do you ask the same questions over and over even though you already know the answers?

Claire: (sits up straight as he takes a seat on a couch across from her) I want to know my family… I found out where I come from, who I come from… and I have it all taken away from me again…. My dad died… I… I want to know why. I want to know why all of this is happening.

Haitian: You will… but now is not the time for explanation.

Claire: (flustered, her eyes glint with tears) Why not?! We have all the time in the world! All we're doing… all we've _been_ doing is waiting. Please! I just want to know why!

Haitian: (eyes her with slight pity for a moment before drinking from his mug) I am sorry… now is not the time.

Claire: (exhales in exasperation, flinging her wrists hopelessly into her lap) Of course not. (Sniffs and wipes her eyes) He doesn't want me, does he?

Haitian: (lowering the mug) Who?

Claire: Nathan. (In a rather harsh tone) My father.

Haitian: (smiles) I don't know… I haven't been in contact with Mr. Petrelli… that's the point.

Claire: (sarcastic) You always know just what to say, don't you?

Haitian: Sorry.

(She sits watching him drink for a minute before speaking again)  
Claire: Well… what can you tell me? About my… Nathan's family… what are they like?

Haitian: I can tell you nothing-

Claire: Why?!

Haitian: Because I do not know much about your father… and even if I did… I'm not the person to tell you.

Claire: Who then? When?

Haitian: When the time comes.

(She rolls her eyes and stands up)  
Claire: What if I don't want to wait anymore?  
Haitian: (looking un-amused) Where would you go? You don't even know where we are.

Claire: (looking out the large front window) It doesn't matter… I'd find a way to-

Haitian: To what? Return to New York? …Then what?

(She looks put off and sighs)  
Claire: I just want to have a life… I wish I'd never left Odessa… I wish I'd just-

Haitian: Remained in the dark?

(Looks sadly at him and nods)

Claire: Kind of.

NEXT SCENE

(Peter sits at a small table outside of a very crowded coffee shop, holding a steaming mug in one hand and a pencil in the other.

An open notebook lies on the table in front of him, and he looks down at the images scribbled across its pages.

An image of a busy plaza sprawls across both pages, people fill the sidewalk in front of a large, red piece of art and a fountain, and the whole scene is extremely busy.

The focal point, however, is a young girl with dark hair sitting in on the edge of the fountain, gazing at a large building across from her.

He stares at it confused for several seconds before a waitress moves to him, holding a coffee pot)

Waitress: (smiling brightly) Would you like a refill, sir?

(He doesn't look up)

Waitress: Sir?

Peter: (glancing up at her) Oh… no thanks. (Looks back at his sketches)

Waitress: Okay, just call if you need anything. (The smile fades instantly from her face as she turns away) _You creepy jerk._

(He looks up in surprise as she continues on to her other customers)  
Peter: (to himself, slightly amused) Creepy?

(He laughs a little, before once again examining his work)

Peter: Okay… Kirby Plaza… (Motions as though expecting more answers to appear) And? (Waits for a moment, then sighs in exasperation, leaning back in his seat) So what? Where is Claire?

Man's Voice: _Is he talking to a book?_

(Peter looks up to find a man at another table staring at him. As soon as he does, however, the man averts his eyes)  
Man's Voice: _Oh God, did I say that out loud?_

(Peter smiles, closes and picks up the notebook, tosses a few dollars on the table, then stands, taking one last drink from his cup)  
Peter: Kirby Plaza it is.

(He places the mug on the table beside the money, then heads out onto the busy sidewalk, disappearing into the crowd)

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle and Aaron walk through Kirby Plaza, heading in the direction of the fountain. She looks around, curious, while he looks at his watch)

Gabrielle: Is this where… is Claire here?  
Aaron: (looking up from his watch) No. (they reach the fountain and he motions for her to sit down) I have to get something from that building (motions to a tall building in front of them) just wait here.

Gabrielle: But… why-?  
Aaron: Just sit… I'll be right back.

(She looks annoyed, but does as she's told. He hurries away, and she watches him until he enters the building.

She looks down at her fractured arm for a few minutes)

Gabrielle: I could _so_ just leave right now.

(She looks around, contemplative, before sighing and groaning.)

Voice: Bad day?

(She jumps a little, and turns to her left to find Peter sitting beside her, about three feet away.)

Gabrielle: What?

Peter: Sorry… I, uh… didn't mean to scare you… you just looked kind of… upset.

Gabrielle: (Glares at him) So?

Peter: (shrugging) Sorry.

Gabrielle: Yeah. (Looks ahead) _Please go away, please go away, please go away- _

(He moves to pull his notebook from his trench coat when a tiny bit of static electricity jumps from his finger to his shoulder as he brushes it)

Peter: (surprised) What the-?!

Gabrielle: (giving him a weird look) You… okay?

Peter: (smiling) Yeah, yeah… just… static.

Gabrielle: Right.

Peter: (abandons reaching for the notebook)

(They sit in silence for a long while before she turns to him)  
Gabrielle: (angry) Do you want something?

Peter: What?  
Gabrielle: Is there a reason you're sitting so close to me right now?

Peter: Uh… no. I was just-

Gabrielle: Well, then could you please go-?  
(Aaron comes up in front of her, a duffel bag slung across his shoulder and the little brown haired, large-eyed girl we know as Molly in tow. He holds her hand, and she holds a small bear tightly to her chest, eyeing Peter with interest.

Aaron looks to be in a hurry)  
Aaron: (to Gabrielle) C'mon… we have to go-

Gabrielle: (eying Molly) Who's this?

Aaron: (irritated) Gabrielle this is Molly, Molly this is Gabrielle… now, we have to go! Get up.

(Molly's eyes move from Peter to Gabrielle and she smiles warmly, though she looks somewhat tired)

Molly: Hi!

(Gabrielle just smiles back and stands.

Peter, who has been watching the scene out of the corner of his eye looks at Molly who is again staring at him. He smiles)  
Molly: Hi! I'm Molly.

Peter: (nodding) Nice to meet you, Molly. I'm-

Aaron: (impatient, starts pulling Molly away) We have to go. Now.

(He heads off back in the direction from which he and Gabrielle came at the beginning of the scene, Molly and Gabrielle with him.

Peter watches them disappear, then pulls out his notebook, staring down at the drawing he did of the Plaza)

Peter: Okay… pointless.

NEXT SCENE

(Linderman sits at a large mahogany desk in a large, sparkling office, looking up at a very irritated Jessica. He smiles coolly as she speaks.)  
Jessica: You said all I had to do was get the girl… You didn't say anything about-!

Linderman: Ms. Sanders, please. I'm not even asking you to kill anyone, and you always seemed so happy to oblige before today… what changed?

Jessica: (sneering) I'm getting sick of all the changes in plans.

Linderman: Well… one thing hasn't changed. Our agreement.

Jessica: (crossing her arms) And it better not.

Linderman: (standing and moving to a large window behind him, looking out) It won't, Ms. Sanders. As long as you do exactly as I say, when I say. You do, and DL and little Micah will be just fine. (Turns back to her) Don't, and we'll have problems.

Jessica: Don't threaten me.

Linderman: I wouldn't dream of it, my dear.

Jessica: So… lets see…Why am I doing this? (Smiles at him with realization) She isn't really your kid, is she? (laughs)

Linderman: How'd you guess?  
Jessica: She's sixteen… and what you're asking me to do… Why didn't I notice before-?

Linderman: So you'll do it then?

Jessica: I don't have much of a choice do I? If I want Micah to be left alone?

Linderman: Not really.

(She pauses for a second, thinking)

Jessica: This man… you said he can affect the abilities of others and stuff… what if he-?

Linderman: You retain him quickly, keep your gun close (nods at a handgun resting on his desk)… and you'll be just fine.

(She leers at him before reaching for the gun)

Jessica: (traces it tenderly with a finger) Right. (Looks back at him) Well, I'm off. (Heads to the door in the corner of the room.)

Linderman: (just after she opens the door) Jessica… (She stops and turns back to him) Don't let me down again.

Jessica: (smiles) I promise… Petrelli won't know what hit him.

(She exits the room and leaves him. He turns back to the window smiling thoughtfully out at the street below)

NEXT SCENE

(The afternoon sun is visible out the window, and Eden stands in front of Mohinder's map, gingerly brushing her fingers over the strings and pieces of paper.

Mohinder sits in front of his laptop, gazing absently at its blank screen while Audrey stands behind him, eyeing Eden somewhat suspiciously.

They all wear the same clothes as the previous night, and look as though they haven't slept at all)

Eden: (reading names as she touches them) Zane Taylor; Virginia Beach, Virginia… Harry Fletcher; New York, New York… Penkala Burton; Albert Lea, Minnesota… Dale Smither; Bozeman, Montana… (Turns to Mohinder) They're at risk. (Turns back to the map and motions at its entirety) They all are.

Audrey: The ones he hasn't gotten to already.

Mohinder: That's why we have to find him… before he hurts anyone else.

Audrey: I think decapitation constitutes more than just 'hurting' someone.

Eden: (eyeing the map up and down) well… how can you find him now that Isaac's dead? He was the only one who-

Mohinder: (turning to her) I thought you were here to help.

Eden: I am! (Steps toward him) But… shouldn't you warn them or something? Wouldn't that be faster? Easier? How are you going to find him before he finds them?

Audrey: (standing up straight and glancing at the map) She has a point, Suresh.

Maybe my bosses should know about-

Mohinder: (stands up quickly) Absolutely not. We're not bringing them into this… I don't need innocent blood on my hands.

Audrey: If they knew that you had all this information-

Mohinder: If he knew, we'd all be dead. If they find out, and he somehow finds out they know, they're dead, too. We can't bring more people into this than are already involved.

Eden: What about them? (Points at the list) Don't they deserve a chance?

(Mohinder sighs, looking from Eden to the map)

Mohinder: I suppose you're right… But how does one start a conversation like that? 'Hello, I'm a geneticist from India, and my rather eccentric father made a list of people he thought were special before he was murdered a while back. You were on that list… tell me; moved things with your mind lately?'

Eden: (smiling) Don't be so sarcastic… this could save them.

Mohinder: I don't know… we should be focusing on stopping Sylar.

Eden: Isn't the best offense a strong defense?

Mohinder: Been spending your free time reading fortune cookies?

Audrey: She's right and you know it, Doc.

(Mohinder raises a hand to massage his neck, looking conflicted)

Mohinder: I want to contact them… I do… but will they listen? Do we have time?

Eden: You have to try, Mohinder… your father would've wanted you to.

(He looks her in the eyes, obviously convinced)

Eden: (smiling) Thought that'd do it.

Audrey: What does that mean? (Motioning at the map) You're just gonna go… talk to all these people-?

Mohinder: We have to try… we don't necessarily need to see them… just contact them.

(Moves back to his seat) We don't have time to waste… the people on the map… there are more on the list.

Eden: Really? (Looking contemplatively at the map) How many more?

Mohinder: I don't know… quite a few more…. And they're all his targets. They need to know.

Eden: (absently) Yeah… they do…

Audrey: Well- (her phone rings, interrupting her. She pulls it out, answering) Hanson… (Looks at Mohinder and Eden) Sorry. Work.

(She hurries out of the room and out the front door, closing it behind her and leaving Eden and Mohinder in momentary silence.

Eden watches the closed door.)

Mohinder: (looking with soft eyes at Eden) Why'd you do it? Why'd you fake your own death-?

Eden: (looking at him) I had to. (Turns abruptly back to the map)

Mohinder: (watches her silently for several minutes before moving to her) You tried to stop him, didn't you?

Eden: (turning to face him) Yes… and I couldn't… he's too powerful.  
Mohinder: (touching her shoulder reassuringly) We will.

(She glances at the door, and a half-second later, Audrey reenters.

She looks anxious)

Mohinder: (pulling away from Eden) What it is?

Audrey: (not looking at him, searching the room for something) I have to leave.

Mohinder: Why?  
Audrey: (glancing at him as she finds the file she was looking for) Work… emergency at work. (Heading for the door) I'll be back.

Mohinder: But-

(She quickly opens the door and hurries out, slamming it loudly behind her)

Eden: Must be bad.

Mohinder: Apparently… (Turns back to her) I'm sorry… I'm feeling a little… overwhelmed. I think I need to go lie down or-

Eden: Oh! Yeah, no… that's fine. I'll just let myself out-

Mohinder: You're welcome to stay… I mean, I don't really have much room, but… you're welcome to it.

Eden: (smiling and backing up towards the door) I shouldn't… I'll come back in the morning. We'll start on that list.

(He nods and watches as she leaves)

NEXT SCENE

(Nathan sits in the office of his home, the door is shut, and he holds his phone to his ear. He looks irritated, and, after a moment, he slams the phone down onto its cradle)  
Nathan: Dammit, Meredith…

(He groans when there is a knock on the door.

He gets up and moves slowly to open it. Heidi sits on the other side, smiling up at him)  
Heidi: Hey.

Nathan: (kissing her forehead) Hey.

(He backs up, allowing room for her to roll herself in, and closes the door behind her)

Nathan: What's up?

Heidi: Just wanted to check on you… see how you're doing.

Nathan: (suddenly aggravated) You mean you wanted to check to see if I've finished another bottle of whiskey?

Heidi: Can you blame me for being concerned? (Reaches out and takes his hand) You lost so much… you cant expect yourself to just move on, Honey.

Nathan: (kneeling in front of her, smiling affectionately) I know… I'm sorry, I just… I need time.

Heidi: I know. (Touches his face) and it's okay… you know we all love you, right?

Nathan: Yeah. I know.

NEXT SCENE

(Gabrielle and Aaron are back in their car, and Molly sits in the backseat.

They are in deadlocked traffic, and Aaron looks infuriated. Gabrielle glances back at Molly several times, a questioning look on her face.

Molly looks slightly pale, and digs through the duffel bag beside her, pulling out an Atlas.)  
Gabrielle: (to Aaron) So… why do we need her again?

Aaron: Because she's special. (Smiles at Molly in his rearview window) Aren't you, Molly?

(Molly smiles brightly, nodding)

(Gabrielle turns to look at her)

Gabrielle: You're special? (Smiles) What is it you can do?

Molly: I find people.

Gabrielle: (looking confused, turns back to Aaron) She finds people?

Aaron: You didn't think we would just be able to find Claire on our own, did you?

Gabrielle: Well… I figured your bosses knew where-

Aaron: Nope. We need Molly's gift to find her.

Gabrielle: They couldn't just have asked her to do it then told you what she said?

Aaron: (rolls his eyes at her) Yes. They could have… but, Thompson thought she'd been cooped up there too long; right Kiddo?

Molly: Yup.

Aaron: So, we're taking her with us.

Gabrielle: So… she can find people… can she find anyone?

Aaron: Pretty much.

Gabrielle: Could… Could she find my brother?

Aaron: No. I've been given explicit instructions not to let you do that… and Molly knows not to, too. (Looks back at her in the rearview mirror again) Right, Molly?

Molly: Right.

Gabrielle: (angry) Why not?! That's not fair! I'm doing what they told me to-

Aaron: We're only using Molly to find Claire for now… okay?

Molly: If my power works.

Gabrielle: (turning back to her) If your power works? What do you-?

Aaron: Molly's a little sick… and as soon as we find Ms. Bennet… we're going to make her all better, aren't we?

(Molly nods happily, cuddling the little bear in her lap)

Gabrielle: Oh… well… how long were you up there, Molly?

(Molly's smile suddenly fades away, and she looks slightly upset as she slumps a little in her seat, tightening her arms around the bear)

Molly: Since the Boogeyman.

Gabrielle: The Boogeyma-?

Aaron: The Company has been keeping her safe… that's all you need to know.

Gabrielle: (scoffing) The company keeping her safe? Right… they're just using her, just like they're using us… how can you live with yourself… exploiting a little girl?  
Aaron: You don't know what you're talking about. We're not exploiting anyone… we're keeping her safe.

Gabrielle: Of course… what little girl doesn't dream about being locked up in the same room for her entire life with no one to talk to?

Aaron: (laughing) Stop being so dramatic.

(She glares at him, and the traffic finally starts moving)

NEXT SCENE

(It is dark on the street, and Audrey and another FBI agent step out of a hotel onto the surprisingly empty sidewalk, absorbed in conversation)

Audrey: -its sick is what it is… I cant believe he would… he's really stepping it up.

Agent: Which means we need to, too. Thayer's pissed. If they find any more bodies, I'm worried she'll lose it. This case needs to be closed.

Audrey: If only it were that easy. He's been screwing with us for months.

Agent: At least now we know who he is… that should help some.

Audrey: Let's hope.

(The other Agent reaches to shake Audrey's hand)  
Agent: Hanson… you have a place to stay, I assume.

Audrey: (nods) Yeah. (Looks at the hotel behind them) You know when headquarters will be rebuilt?

Agent: They're working on it… so much was damaged in the explosions, though, they don't know how long it'll take. All the big things are being handled in DC right now. And now, they want us all up there next week.

Audrey: Yeah. I know.

Agent: I hate that city.

(They both laugh)

Audrey: All right, well… see you there.

Agent: (nods, heading in the opposite direction down the street) Yeah. Later, Hanson.

(Audrey watches him disappear down the street, then heads the other way.

She walks a few minutes before passing a darkened alleyway)  
Voice: Agent Hanson.

(She stops and looks at the entry to the alley and finds Eden leaning against a building, smiling at her)

Audrey: You…. You scared me.

Eden: (stepping toward her) Sorry… didn't mean to.

Audrey: What are you doing here?

Eden: Looking for you.

Audrey: (confused) Me? Why-?

(The image of Eden blurs, revealing she is truly Sylar. He smiles evilly, raising a hand and silencing her. She grasps at her throat, unable to breathe, and Sylar uses his TK to move her into the alley)  
Sylar: Because, you're beginning to irritate me. (He throws her deeper into the alley, and watches as she struggles to stand)  
Audrey: (pulling out her gun) We found them…the Evanses… and the paintings you did. Of a blonde with the words 'Kermit, Texas' on the bottom, and the other with 'Bozeman, Montana'… what did that mean?

Sylar: I thought the painter's ability would be all I needed to find them… but it's taking too much time-

(Audrey cocks her gun and fires. The bullet stops midair and clatters to the ground)  
Sylar: Aw… come on… we were having a conversation. Did you really have to do that?

Audrey: (scared, backs away slowly) What… why?

Sylar: I knew I should've burned the place down… how'd they find them so fast?

Audrey: Th-the front door was open… a neighbor went in and found them-

Sylar: I left the door open? That's odd...

Audrey: It won't end if you kill me… they'll find you-

(He raises his hand, again suffocating her)

Sylar: Yeah… but I cant let you tell them more than you already have. I heard you on your phone at the Doctor's apartment… you think you're so brilliant, don't you? (starts moving to her, she's still choking) Telling them you had information about who my next victims would be… Silly, insignificant woman. You should've told them tonight. (Steps closer and begins talking faster, more threateningly) They didn't find the door open, you called and told them to check the place out, didn't you?

Audrey: (choking) You're…you're a…a monster.

Sylar: (smiling, almost proud of himself) Well-

Audrey: W-we… we met your m-your mother

(He falters, and she crumples to the ground)

Sylar: What?

Audrey: (coughing, she looks up) Your mother… we met her, Gabriel-

Sylar: (throwing her into a wall) No!

Audrey: (struggling to sit up) Sh-she despises you, Gabriel… She's ashamed-

Sylar: You're wrong-

Audrey: Your family hates you-

(The gun, which she dropped upon being choked, levitates from the ground, aimed at her head)  
Sylar: She… is not... my family.

(He waves his hand and the gun goes off)

END


End file.
